Selfless
by WinterMelodies12
Summary: Akiko prides herself on making others around her happy, even at the cost of her own happiness. However, secretly she wants nothing more than her families approval. However, having secrets is hard while in class 3-E especially when there is a yellow octopus and a red-headed devil to pick you apart.
1. Chapter 1

Anger. Annoyance. Embarrassment. That was all Akiko currently felt. The emotions swirled around her body like a tsunami destroying everything in its path. Slumped shoulders and head bowed; a curtain of hair blocked everyone from seeing the anger in her green irises. Her green eyes flicked across the page, line by line she read the letter she'd received with her exam results, a bearer of bad news. This was possibly the tenth time she'd read this letter, and every time she continued to read it the angrier she got.

It wasn't that she was angry at the people around her, well if they kept up with the whispering she was going to say something. She was mostly angry at herself. She wondered at what point she allowed it to get like this her grades had dramatically dropped, one minute she was one of the top students in her year now she was sitting comfortably as one of the poorest performing students. _How?_ That was the only word going through her mind. Her hand clenched around the paper she was holding, it scrunched in the middle allowing crease marks to permanently fold themselves onto the once neat letter.

_What would mum and dad think? _

Nervous butterflies soon found themselves making an appearance in Akiko's stomach. She knew her parents wouldn't take the news well, their only daughter failing at her exams. She couldn't wait for the onslaught of comments about how she should be more like her older brother. Bitterness filled her head as her brows knitted together, frowning she could already hear the harsh voice of her father telling her she should take a leaf from Haruko books. The perfect child, already in a well-known university and continuously impressing their parents. She hated him a lot.

"Akiko!" Her name was called. For a moment she thought it was the teacher already kicking her out of the class. However, after taking a second to connect the voice to the person, she knew it was one of her closes friends.

Sucking in a deep breath trying to rid of the nervous butterflies which were making her head go crazy with thought. Akiko looked up spotting the cheerful face of Minako. Her mousy brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail with a few loose strands of hair framing her childlike face. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she waited for Akiko to acknowledge she was there and speaking to her.

"Hey, Minako. Everything alright?" Akiko put on a brave smile, she didn't need to be reminded of the content of the letter in her hand, she wanted to spend some time with her friend before next semester.

"Yep!" She smiled before shoving her exams into Akiko's unexpecting hands. "I got one of the top marks. I'm going to be in A class next year."

Akiko's smile dropped as she heard those words. Minako in A class. That would mean they wouldn't be able to see or talk to each other again. Minako's class would look down on her and taunt her at any given chance they could get. Looking over her exam papers she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, maybe she should have taken her up on those countless offers of tutoring.

"Congrats." Akiko croaked out.

"What class did you get into?" Minako's bright smile didn't waver at Akiko's feeble attempts of praise. She wondered if the girl had even heard the break-in Akiko's voice.

"Did you hear? Akiko got into class E." Someone not too far from the duo whispered to her friend. The two were trying to whisper but their voices just seemed to get louder and louder. Akiko wanted nothing more than to punch those smirks right of the girl's faces.

"Oh, you're in the end class?" Minako's voice soon filled her ears again. Akiko turned back to her friend hoping she wasn't about to ditch her right there and then. That would be embarrassing, bad enough people were already whispering about her which she was trying to ignore.

"Yeah, guess I am." Akiko nervously scratched the back of her head, a small chuckle forced its way out of her throat. "Can't be helped, you know how bad I am at studying."

Minako pouted. "I don't want you to go. Everyone is going to be mean to you; I don't want to see my friend getting scorned at by the school." Minako grabbed ahold of Akiko's hands. "We'll fight the Chairman; you can stay here with me! You don't know how hard it is to make new friends!"

Akiko rolled her eyes. "You'll still know Hayato, surely he's not going to E class as well."

Minako placed a finger to her chin in thought, "I guess. It won't be the same without you though."

Akiko gave her an apologetic smile, there was no way out of this unless she got back to being one of the top students again, and that wasn't happening any time soon. She should have known the consequences of letting her grades slip through her fingers, _Sorry Minako you'll have to survive our final year without me. _

Lunch soon rolled around, Minako had dragged Akiko out of the school building to find Hayato. Once outside the crisp air made Akiko shivered as the coolness of March set into her bones. Looking away from Minako she dared a glance towards the mountain behind the school, that's where she'd be going come April. Taking a big gulp she dread to think of the terrain she'd have to make her way through every single day, she did have to wonder which idiot would place a building on a mountainside.

She knew precisely which idiot that was, the Chairman. A frown etched its way onto her face again, that stupid man was the sole reason she was being evicted from the main campus she didn't fit into his expectations. He didn't need a bunch of students with bad grades, it would make his school look bad, so his only solution was to ship them off to the mountainside. God, she hated him and his idiotic ways.

"Hey, Hayato." Akiko was brought away from her thoughts, slating the Chairman seemed to bring her a small amount of joy. Following the direction, Minako was looking in Akiko found Hayato waving at the two girls. It seemed they'd interrupted the end of his football practice.

"Hey, guys. Give me a minute and I'll be with you both." He called back. Minako nodded, giving him that bright smile she gave everyone she considered a friend. Akiko watched as he finished packing the equipment way, a few girls, which had stayed to watch the boys football practice were now whispering and casting dirty looks at Akiko. She knew they were talking about her, most likely about how she was going to the end class.

Nervousness bubbled up in her stomach again, she didn't like the glances everyone was giving her. It was like she'd committed the greatest taboo, her grades dropped. Then again, in this school that was one of the biggest taboo's you could commit. Turning away, she didn't want to see the looks anymore; it was making her want to crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of her life.

"Yo Akiko." The Sudden contact of Hayato's hand on her head made Akiko jump. The brunet gave her a weird look, "everything ok?"

Akiko wanted to say no, and that she was being shipped away to the end class. She wanted to vent her frustration about the Chairman and her bad grades, but she didn't want them to worry. Akiko flashed a smile up at Hayato.

"I'm fine, just got some surprising news. That's all."

"What?" He asked. The trio settled down for lunch and Minako was greedily gobbling up her food.

"I failed the end of term exams. They're sending me off to E class next semester." She explained once again, from the corner of her eye, she saw Minako giving her a sad look again.

"Seriously? You were like one of the top students. What happened?" Hayato gasped shock overtaking his face.

Akiko gave a small shrug. "I didn't study well." She knew that was partly the truth. Constant gym training her mother made her go to force her to stop studying she was just too tired. Before she knew it, the gymnastics had taken up her whole life and studying just seemed to drop lower and lower on her things to do. The only grateful thing about going to E class was that she was defiantly getting kicked off the gymnastics team.

Akiko frowned something she'd been doing a lot today, getting kicked off the team would mean she wouldn't see Hinata anymore. The two girls had become good friends during the first two years of junior high, and Akiko was sad just thinking that their friendship wouldn't be able to continue now she was going to E class.

"That sucks. We're not going to see each other as much now." Hayato pulled a frowny face, while Minako nodded vigorously in agreement.

"We need to fight the Chairman!" Minako once again came out with the ridiculous idea of fighting him. Akiko rolled her eyes as Hayato agreed egging the girl on, there was no way the two of them could beat him. She hoped they wouldn't even try.

"Yeah, we'll take him down! Akiko can stay with us then." He agreed, and the two delved into a mastermind plan to keep Akiko with them.

Turning away from the two Akiko found herself in deep thought again, behind her two friends, the mountain lay waiting. Every time she saw the mountain she started thinking of all sorts of crazy things, what was E class like? Who was going to be with her? She hoped she wasn't the only one going to E class, that would be humiliating. Turning back to her two friends, she silently watched them plotting a small smile rested across her face, she was going to miss the pair of them. Hopefully, they can still keep in contact outside of school when she joins E class.

"I'll miss you both," Akiko said giving them a sad smile, she didn't want to go, but this was her fault, and she'd have to face it head-on.

"We'll miss you too!" Minako shouted making a few of the students look over at them. The mousey-brown haired girl shrunk down in her seat embarrassment clear on her face.

"Numpty!" Hayato gave her a light hit on the head.

"Am not" Minako childishly replied with sticking her tongue out at him. Hayato went to grab her tongue saying something about cutting it off the next time he saw it. Minako quickly covered her mouth and punched him in the arm with her free hand. Akiko couldn't help but laugh she shipped them bad.

"I'll miss you too," Hayato said, a dusting of red covering his cheeks. Minako smirked and elbowed Hayato in his side, Akiko ignored the strange behaviour between the two and finished up her lunch.

Later that night Akiko slowly made her way down the street home she didn't know how she was going to face her parents. The constant bickering of her two friends made her briefly forget what her parents would say when she got home.

"I see you're getting kicked out to E class. Honestly, Akiko, how do you expect to get into a good high school next year?" Akiko froze hearing that voice he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Glaring at the ground, she hoped he would just go away and leave her alone. But he had different ideas. "Ignoring me now? My, my, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Whipping her head around Akiko glared right into the purple eye of Asano. The person she hated just as much as his father. It seems news travels fast at Kunugigaoka unless his father told him all about her failures during the exams.

"What do you want?" She harshly snapped, her green eyes still glaring into his purple ones. That menacing smirk was placed across his face as he seemed to look down on Akiko.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see your face before your parents booted you to the streets." Akiko's eyes widened briefly; they wouldn't do that, would they? It's not like she had anywhere to go. "Imagen the looks on their faces when you tell them the news. It's all most enough for me to forget what you did, after all, it's your fault what happened." All traces of her glare had now left her face, he knew exactly what to say to her, and she hated it.

His purple eyes grew, even darker as he watched many expressions race across her face. Akiko's eyes fell back to the ground, she knew his words held truth, but she wouldn't admit it. "They won't do that; I'll get my grades back up just you wait and see." Her voice wavered as she tried acting bravely in front of him, his smirk still etched into his face burning into her skull as he watched her silently. Her spoken words hung in the air, she silently repeated them, trying to convince herself more so than him.

Akiko turned away her head once again bowed down, the curtain of hair returned, blocking the outside world out. She didn't want to see the malice look he gave her. The same butterflies returned this time beating their wings twice as hard making Akiko physically want to be sick. She knew she could never impress her family.

"Leave me alone." She murmured, taking a few steps away she created space between them, it was starting to become suffocating for her to be near him.

She knew he grinned even more; she didn't need to see his face to know he'd beaten her. "I'll see you next semester." The was a slight pause making her wondered if something happened. "Or not." His words sunk into her head as he walked away. He got into his family car which waited for him every day after school.

Looking through her hair Akiko watched the car drive away, but as it went, she caught the same smirk watching her through the window. Gritting her teeth, she balled her fists and marched away fuming, how she hated him.

She hoped E class was different she wouldn't have to put up with the harsh looks students and teacher gave her. The disapproving eyes always hunted her, for once all she wanted was friendly smiles and happy attitudeds, and she prayed silently to whoever that she would get that in her new class.

* * *

**Hey, it's Winter. So if your down here reading this now thank you so much for taking the time to read my new fanfic. I just recently go back into Assassination Classroom and couldn't help but do a fanfic on it as well. I absolutely love Karma! Anyway before I start fangirling over him, yes this is an Oc fanfic so if your don't like that stuff then don't read on, for those who do read on it's gonna be a bumpy ride. I apologise now if any of the characters seem ooc I try my best to keep them in character, anyway, thank you all again for reading this.**

**I don't own Assassination Classroom Yūsei Matsui does, I only own my three Oc.**


	2. Chapter 2

April, the season of new life and new beginnings. New opportunities to achieve better grades, make new friends, and overall have a great time. The sun shone down bathing everything in warm light, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, just the right temperature for this lovely spring day. Small delicate flowers had begun to show their shoots, pushing their way out from the rich soil that once covered them. The vast green stalks stood out adding a splash of colour, ending the dull winter days.

Smooth small cherry blossom petals had covered most of the trees, adding different hues of pink and the odd dash of white. The small flowers danced in the calm breeze which flew past, and every so often the wind would pluck a petal from the branch and take it away. It was like it had snowed, however instead of the white specks of crystal, pink petals littered the pathways and roads, no doubt they'll be cleaned up soon. The flowers symbolised a new start, students basked under the petals and chatted merrily with their friends. While younger first years excitedly danced around as the petals fell.

It was a wonderful and happy start to the new school year.

However, one such student didn't feel the same way. She was not cheerful, nor happy to see the start of the new school year. A dark gloomy aura basically surrounded her as she took step by step into the school gates. She was later than usual; however she didn't seem to mind, no one else would care if she was late and neither did she. Her two friends had already gone on ahead, bright smiles adorned their faces as they raced off to school, she didn't know how they could be so happy it was just school. Nothing about school struck her as happy, it was a hellish hole where students went to learn under the rule of a monster, a.k.a the Chairman.

The moment Akiko walked through the school gates whispers filled her ears. They were talking about her again. She decided this time around she didn't care, clutching her bag tighter she moved away from the large crowd of perfect students. Finally gazing away from the ground her green eyes layed perfectly on the mountain in front of her. Sucking in a deep breath she mentally prepared herself for the hike up to her new classroom.

She wasn't even at the top yet, her breaths were coming out in short pants, and a few beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Brown hair stuck to her sweaty neck; it suddenly felt a lot like summer. Taking a few more steps Akiko wanted to collapse her body was giving off a vast amount of heat, she could already smell the gross stench of body odour sticking to her body and clothes, she wanted a bath bad. She knew it was a bad idea having a shower this morning, but she brushed the thought aside thinking this trip would be like a walk in the part, clearly not. She had already been at this for at least five minutes, did walking up a mountainside really take that long?

She answered her own question after spending another five minutes carrying her body up the final half of the mountain. When she finally reached the top the terrain sort of leveled out in front of her and Akiko could finally collapse to her knees. You would think doing gymnastics every day would make her fit, obviously not if a mere walk up a mountain could basically kill her. After a short break she stood once again on shaky legs, seriously they felt like jelly. Akiko moved towards the small run-down building, it looked seriously old and like it could collapse any second. Akiko wondered for a second if it could even take the weight off everyone inside, knowing her luck she'd walk across the floorboards and it would break underneath her. Not far behind her, she could hear the desperate pants and gasps from two other students, two boys.

The first was a boy roughly a little taller than herself, his light brown hair was clearly sticking to his forehead as he bent over gasping for air. Behind him another boy, he however was sprawled out across the ground looking half-dead from the walk. Akiko could just about see the small beads of sweat dropping off the ends of his silvery-grey hair. It was harsh but at least she wasn't the only one suffering this crawl fate.

Turning away she stepped into the building, the evil floorboards squeaked under every step she took making Akiko nervous in case they decided to swallow her up. Applying some spray she refused to smell for her first day, she slowly began her way down the short corridor to the very end where her new class was. Looking up at the dark coloured door she could hear a few students chatting and making noise, it seemed some of them had already been acquainted with each other.

Akiko was beginning to feel nervous now, what if she couldn't make any new friends? She hadn't realised it until now but Minako and Hayato had literally been the only two friends she hung around with during school, everyone else just seemed like a blur to her. Plucking up the courage from deep within the pit of her stomach Akiko slid the door open and stepped inside the classroom.

It was similar in style to those classrooms on the main campus, however instead of clean shiny desks and chairs, they had old wooden ones. The blackboard in the front was adorned in many colours and weird scribbles which seem to be some strange looking pictures. A single word was written clear on the board, welcome. She didn't know if this was really a place to feel welcomed in after all this was the end class, where the students came to fade away from those on the main campus.

Looking around a few pairs of eyes lingered on the new arrival which was Akiko. Seconds later a few of the students resumed what they were doing, some were chatting with new friends they'd made, while others were feebly attempting to study. A single guy walked up to Akiko a welcoming smile adorned his handsome face. A mop of dark brown hair covered his head and two small antennae stuck up, was this guy trying to summon aliens or something?

"Welcome." He held a hand out for Akiko to shake. She looked between his hand and his bright pale gold eyes. "I'm Isogai Yuma. It's nice to meet you." Akiko noticed his antennas bob as he spoke, and she couldn't help herself.

"Are you trying to summon aliens?" She blurted out the sentence, while pointing up at the two antennas. His eyes widened in surprise and he retracted his hand.

Realising what she'd done Akiko widened her eyes in shock, it was like her mouth just spoke words without her braining thinking_. Good going Akiko, scaring off your classmates before school even started_. She bitterly thought to herself.

A loud laugh came from another guy sat at one of the desks nearby. His light brown eyes shone in amusement. The guy known as Isogai gave the orange-haired boy a small pout. "She's right, I've always wondered what they do." A large smirk overtook his whole face as he once again broke into laughter.

"I'm so sorry." Akiko quickly said. "I didn't mean to offend you." She gave a small bow and rubbed the back off her head nervously. Isogai decided to ignore the other guy.

"No worries." He laughed lightly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Just ignore Maehara." He added seeing Akiko looking between the two worry clear on her face.

Upon hearing his name and knowing they were talking about him, Maehara stopped his laughter and looked up at Akiko and Isogai. "I'm Maehara Hiroto, what's your name." Unlike Isogai he didn't hold out his hand for her to shake, he only gave her a small smirk.

Akiko ignored him; it was clear he was clearly checking her out. She caught his eyes a few time and gave the guy a small frown, she could tell he was definitely some kind of playboy. Restraining herself from punching him, she turned back to the charming Isogai, at least he didn't seem like some weird perverted guy.

"I'm Kaiga Akiko. Please call me by my first name though, I'm not too fond of my last name." She gave them a sheepish wave and a small smile.

She knew before even starting the end class she didn't want anyone to call her by her family name. It reminded her too much of her dear parents another two people she doesn't exactly get along with, her mother was a little more bearable than her father, but they were both as bad as each other. Akiko never really saw eye to eye with them.

A good few minutes went by as Akiko got acquainted with the two of her classmates, surprisingly Maehara seemed like a nice guy despite the constant looks he gave some of the girls around. Isogai on the other hand seemed like an exceedingly kind person, it was like she couldn't fault a single thing. The door was pulled open again as more students filled the classroom, there was a long pause as the door finally closed again, the sound of wood hitting the frame could be heard.

"Akiko is that really you?" a sudden gasp caught the attention of the brunette girl. Averting her eyes from the two guys, Akiko was glad for the interruption she was seriously considering kicking Maehara in the shin for ogling her. Spotting the student who called her name she couldn't help but break into a massive grin, Hinata Okano one of her good friends from the gymnastics club was stood with a shocked look across her face.

"Hey, Hinata! What's brings you here?" Akiko already knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to hear it from her too.

"I kinda flunked my exams." She sheepishly laughed coming over to Akiko. The brunette couldn't help but feel relief at least she'd know someone in this class. "What about you? You were one of the top students during midterms last year, what's happened?"

"Seriously." Maehara gasped listening into the girl conversation.

Hinata glared down at the boy who randomly butted into their conversation, Maehara, on the other hand, failed to miss the glare and begun checking Hinata out. Right away Akiko knew she wouldn't stand for that after all she's rather self-conscious about the way she looks. As if on cue Hinata found no problem with kicking Maehara in his shin even though the two had never met before. This was definitely the start of a wonderful relationship.

"So you had high grades?" Isogai asked. He glanced at Hinata who was now throwing abuse at Maehara. She was ranting about how its rude to but in on other people conversation and check girls out who he didn't know.

"Yeah, kinda got side-track with other things and my grades ended up suffering the consequences." She laughed nervously.

"That sucks." He gave her a warm smile.

"How come you're here? If u don't mind me asking that is." She asked hoping he didn't take any offence to her asking. She didn't want him to have to feel the need to tell her, it was only if he wanted too.

"My family is poor, and I got caught having a part-time job. I was just trying to help my mother out." He chuckled lightly.

Shock was written over Akiko's face she was not expecting to hear that. Even though he was trying to help his family the stupid Chairman moved him down to E class. It wasn't his fault he had to help his family, Akiko suddenly felt really annoyed with the Chairman, how could he do something like that? She silently wondered for a moment if he'd still do the same thing if his own son was in the same position, then again she doubt they would ever be in a situation like that.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled out. She didn't know why she was suddenly apologising it wasn't her fault, however, she sort of felt obligated since she personally knew the cunning father and son.

"No need to apologise." He laughed. "I don't mind."

Akiko flashed a small smile at him he sounded like a good person and she couldn't wait to get to know him and everyone else in her new class. Taking a glance around she found most of the students were doing the same thing she was, they were all in small groups chatting and smiling with one another. It was like none of them was stuck in the dreaded E class, just a normal class on campus.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open, Akiko glanced up and spotted a young woman possibly in her twenties. She had short black hair which barely reached her shoulders, long smooth strands of hair framed around her pale face. Her dark brown eyes were wide with horror, it was clear why the clock that hung on the wall nearby showed it was way past the first period, she was late, and it didn't seem to sit well with her. Akiko couldn't help but notice her strange taste in shirts, it was colourful with some strange image and writing on it. Like herself many other students were also staring at her weird taste in clothes, some looked as if they wanted to say something but refrained from doing so incase they offended the woman. However, Akiko did notice that a few of the guys seemed to be looking at something else, and that was the rather large mounds on her chest.

"Ok class please take your seats so we can begin." She grinned happily at them all.

Akiko could tell right away that this was going to be an extremely long year, not only are there weird perverted idiots in her class, but her teacher seems a little airheaded and ditzy. Not that she was trying to sound rude. She wondered if this woman had any experience in teaching junior high kids or not, hopefully, she had, and she hadn't just ben hired right off the street. Then again it sounds like something the Chairman would do, anything to keep Class E from getting their grades back up and returning to campus.

"Awww, come on Akiko! You need to come to class. I'm sure you'll find it easy once you try! We'll just work together, and your maths grades will be soaring high in no time." Miss Yukimura was currently begging Akiko whose arms were crossed firmly over her chest; she wasn't budging at all.

It had been a few days since the start of her life in class E and so far she hadn't successfully turned up to a whole day off class. She still found science boring especially physics, she hated that more so. Then she found maths hard work, the numbers, and symbols all just jumbled up in her head making her brain ache as she tried solving problems. All in all, Akiko sucked at maths and refused to go. It wasn't like she was learning anything; she gave her teacher a few days and after the fourth she'd given up going all together, it was just too hard. All hopes of her getting better grades soon drifted away with the dying cherry blossoms.

Yukimura knelt in front of the stubborn girl who was peacefully sat under one of the many trees in the mountainous area. Hands clasped together she kept repeating the same words over and over again annoying Akiko.

"Please!" The long drawn out words irked Akiko.

"No way, maths sucks I refuse to be part of it. Besides it's not like I have to get my grades back up, that's why I'm in 3-E after all. Plus I'm not the only one who skips all your lessons, that guy Terasaka and his buddies hardly come to class. So why should I?" Akiko made her point valid by pointing towards the group of four students lounging around at the side of the school building. If Miss Yukimura wasn't getting them to come back to class then she wouldn't go either.

A massive pout formed its way onto her face and her shoulder slumped. Akiko suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her body; she hadn't meant to make Miss Yukimura sad. She was no better than Okajima who constantly made her nervous and self-conscious by trying to take all the pictures he could of her. Groaning internally Akiko knew she'd gotten the better of her and hated herself for it.

"Fine." She sighed.

Miss Yukimura suddenly jumped up cheering, the weird new shirt she was wearing hid nothing to the eye, and as she jumped as did her large assets. She was lucky Okajima wasn't around to perv on her, god this woman needed some kind of sports bar. Akiko rose to her legs dusting her skirt from any mud and dust which had collected during her time spent outside. She didn't mind, Akiko loved spending time outside, unlike most girls she didn't care if she got mucky it wasn't like she had anyone to impress. Slowly she followed after Miss Yukimura heading back inside to the hellish world of maths and science.

Letting a loud sigh escape from her mouth Akiko's head quickly found the harsh wood of her desk. She knew coming back inside to class was a terrible idea, she just felt bad making Miss Yukimura upset she was trying her best after all. It's not every day a young teacher takes up the opportunity to teach a bunch of rejects. Turning her head to the side, oxygen was needed to breathe, Akiko saw Nagisa and Sugino chatting to one another.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen the small bluenette boy, back during their first few years she'd saw him all the time. It took her a while to figure out he was actually a guy and not a girl, the long hair confused Akiko and she couldn't help but think he was a girl. He'd look good as a girl.

They were in different classes back then, but she'd always notice him hanging around with Karma before his sudden disappearance from school. She did find herself wondering how the two became friends their personalities were at different ends of the spectrum. At times she found herself wanting to ask Nagisa about the red-haired boy but found herself unable to do it, it wasn't like they were close friends anymore.

Picking herself up she grabbed her bag and suddenly head off after Nagisa and Sugino. Might as well go home, she didn't want to spend all her time in this building, plus her bed was calling and she could not ignore the call of sleep. "Hey Nagisa, Sugino wait up." She called after them.

Both boys stopped and waited for her to catch up, it didn't take her long to catch up with them and when she finally stood between the two Nagisa offered her a kind smile. He was cute, but he still looked like a girl to her. "Hey Akiko, everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thought we could walk home together. If that's fine with the pair of you." She hopped they wouldn't reject her offer to head home together, the three of them usually went in the same direction after school. Plus she thought it would be nice to walk home with her new friends.

"Sure, no objections from my end." Sugino held up a thumb grinning, his other hand clutched a baseball which he owned. Akiko had learned from Sugino that he was once apart of the baseball team until he was put into the end class. Turning back to Nagisa she saw him bob his head in agreement.

The three headed on down the mountain, Akiko really didn't want to return to the main campus she couldn't stand the looks the other students gave herself and her new friends. They looked down on them like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"So you enjoying E class," Akiko asked looking between the two. She saw Sugino's smile somewhat falter, she knew like most he probably hated being stuck in the end class.

"It's ok," Nagisa spoke up Akiko glance at the blue-haired boy. Studying him she couldn't make out any expression on his pale face, she couldn't tell if he liked or hated E class. "Miss Yukimura is nice, and it's nice getting to know new people." He said.

Akiko nodded agreeing. "I know since being in E class I've made a tone of friends. It was hard back in the main campus; people were always so two-faced in my class; I didn't know who I could trust or not." Akiko said thinking back to the time many of her friendships had failed because she found others telling their friends about her secrets.

The mood between the three was a pleasant one, they were laughing and chatting about their first few days in class E. The pleasant mood was soon spoiled like rotten eggs, they'd made their way into the main campus territory where many students were still milling about. Upon seeing the three walking by the students set to staring them down and whispering to their friends, Akiko quickly noticed that both Sugino's and Nagisa's heads were ducked down trying to avoid the looks and the whispers.

Akiko knew exactly how they felt she hated the looks too. However, she kept her head held high as they passed. Two boys suddenly caught her attention they were laughing and pointing at the three as they passed, she couldn't help but glare dangerously at them. If they wanted to make fun of her and her friends, at least do it to their faces, where they were in close range to be punched square in the face.

The torture was finally over as they passed out of the school gates, and the conversations once again resumed. This time however it was a little more depressing, they ended up talking about life before 3-E and what it would be like if they hadn't gotten put in the end class.

Later that night Akiko fell back onto her bed. She landed with a loud thump and bounced a few centimes from the bed before sinking into the soft covers. Sleep was slowly invading every one of her senses, however something at the back of her mind nagged her, she couldn't get the looks from the main campus students out of her mind. It was like they were set to plague her for the rest of junior high.

Sighing she rolled to her side and draped some covers around her small body, 3-E was definitely different from what she was use to. She liked it though, a lot more than being in the main campus. While being in E class she had managed to make quite a few new friends, something she avoided doing in the main campus, people just couldn't be trusted there. In E class however, she seemed comfortable around everyone and her trust in her new classmates was a lot higher than her former classes, she suspected it was due to them all being in the same boat.

One thing did make her stop and think hard for a second. She had no clue how she was going to get her grades back up; her teacher was sorta air-headed and often went off topic especially when the class teased her about her fashion sense. Often at times Akiko found herself blocking out Miss Yukimura as she taught, it seemed to be a bad habit she acquired over a short space of time.

Frowning at the wall in front of her she knew it was going to be a long and painful trip trying to bring her grades back up once again, but she knew with her new friends around her, supporting her and each other it wouldn't be long until they were allowed back to the main campus. She couldn't wait to see all those smirks fade of those cocky main campus students when she made her amazing come back. Maybe she should do it nice and dramatically. Or maybe something would keep her in 3-E for the rest of junior high, she doubted that very much though. Akiko needed those high grades because that was the only way to make her parents proud of her again.

* * *

**So second chapter is finally here, Akiko's first day in E class plus a few characters we all love to see. Don't worry next chapter will get to see the lovely Korosensei! and the proper story arc will begin, if you haven't seen Assassination Classroom I suggest either go watch it or read the Manga otherwise it will all seem confusing, plus spoilers. **

**Anyway many thanks for reading again! don't forget to leave any reviews I'd love to hear from you all! **

**Winter out. **


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell. Akiko sat perplexed at the back of the class, this really had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? This was not what she was expecting when she turned up to school today. Sure a lot of weird things had happened lately, but this was definitely the icing on the cake.

It had all started roughly about a day ago. Like always Akiko was getting ready for another boring day at school, she was late and that was an understatement. The clock which hung on the wall in her bedroom told her it was already ten in the morning, she had overslept. As she rushed about preoccupied with getting ready for school she missed all the important news interruptions which played in the background to no one.

Once she was ready and out of the door heading to the hell hole known as school, that was when she began noticing the weird news articles. Countless news channels were playing on TVs and boards around the city. She slowed down her pace ever so slightly reading the front page of one of the many newspapers.

**70% of the moon destroyed.**

Studying the paper a small frown found its way onto her face, so many questions raced through her mind, surely this had to be some kind of joke, or made up. The moon can't really explode, can it? she pondered on the thought for a while before being interrupted by some bystanders. Turning away from the paper she saw a small group of high schoolers chatting between each other, one of the girls in the group pointed up at the sky before once again looking at her friend's phone.

Daring a look up to the sky, Akiko wondered what was so interesting about the sunny day, it wasn't like the sky turned a different colour. After a second her eyes widened in shock as she found what everyone had been talking about, their once precious moon had indeed been blown up into smithereens as the papers had said. Bits of rock orbited the moon where they had once been connected in a large sphere, now the only part left was a permanent crescent. _How the hell did that happen?_ Akiko wondered. She turned her head away to look at the paper, maybe something in there explained what happened.

After attempting to find more information on the recent event Akiko had wasted more time, and by the time she got to school it was lunchtime. Miss Yukimura was not happy with her.

Going back to the current time the tall dark-haired man stood at the front of the class looking at each one of them. His arms were crossed over his chest and a cool expression was on his face. Agent Karasuma, as Akiko had come to learn was the one explaining the situation to the class. Two other agents were also present in the room, one had a gun making Akiko wonder if he was even allowed to bring firearms inside the school, but since he was part of the government she assumed he got permission. The other was a young woman, she stood silently behind Karasuma observing the situation.

Akiko however wasn't really looking at the three agents in their classroom, she was more preoccupied by the large yellow octopus-like creature who was stood between Karasuma and the other guy. It had two small black beady eyes on its round yellow face and a large smile which didn't seem to falter even when everyone gave it odd looks. The creature was still dressed like a normal human, in a black academic dress with a white undershirt and black tie. Akiko couldn't help but wondered if the tentacles were connected to a body or just it's head. On its head was a small black academic cap with a yellow tassel, overall it was an octopus in clothes.

It's two long yellow tentacles which acted as its arms stretched forward and gave everyone in the class a small wave. "Nice to meet you." He cheerfully said. Not a single welcome was uttered back, it seemed everyone was in still in shock. "So, I'm the one who disintegrated part of the moon. Then next year at this time I'm going to do the same thing to your planet Earth. Oh also, I'm your new teacher. I hope we all get along well."

Silence, it was so quiet that a pin could be dropped, and it would echo around the room. Akiko couldn't believe what she was hearing, this strange being was the one responsible for blowing up the moon. And what was this about him being their teacher? Wasn't Miss Yukimura their teacher? From what she could see around her everyone seemed to be having the same thoughts that she did, who was this creature? And how did he even blow the moon up?

The Karasuma guy stepped forward, he still had the same serious-looking emotion on his face. Maybe if he lightened up a little more then he'd have a good chance of looking handsome too. "So this is extremely confidential. This is a top-secret operation, and I need your help." he paused for a second looking around to make sure everyone was keeping up with him, even if they weren't he carried on. "To put it bluntly…I want you to kill this monster!"

What the…this man was asking something so random of them. There was no way they could kill something, that's when Akiko knew this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way some guy from the ministry of defence would come to a bunch of junior high schoolers for help, there was plenty of clever people all around the world that could achieve this kind of thing. Glancing around Akiko tried looking for those sick people form class A hiding with cameras and microphones, if this was some kind of joke they'd definitely be the ones behind it.

"You're kidding right?" Akiko sat up straight looking at these strangers who were invading the classroom. "If this is some kind of sick joke, then just get out. There's no way the ministry of defence would task a bunch of junior high kids to kill something. Especially class 3-E of Kunugigaoka." Akiko didn't know why but this really annoyed her, it was clear they were mocking her class and she didn't like it one bit. Her hands were balled into fists, it was just like those pricks on the main campus to toy with them like this.

"I can assure you this is no trick. Also yes he destroyed most of the moon, and now he plans to destroy the Earth next year. Only you and the world leaders know of this." Karasuma explained, his gaze fixed firmly on Akiko.

Akiko studied the guy for a while, looking closely she tried spotting any signs of a lie. His face remained stoic, however, and Akiko couldn't find any signs indicating a lie. Deciding to give him a chance she loosened her balled fists and allowed herself to relax, the only thing annoying her now was the large yellow octopus who stood watching them with the same large grin across his face.

"Excuse me." Mimura raised a shaky hand. Both Karasuma and Octo-guy looked at him. "Are you some kind of, uh, alien who's come to like destroy the planet?" He asked, his voice kinda shaken.

The Octo-guy gasped and looked offended. He began flailing his many tentacles around before pointing back at Mimura. "How rude! I was born and raised on Earth!"

Akiko frowned how could a yellow octopus be born on Earth, who the hell would be his parents? She wasn't the best at geography, but she definitely knew there was nowhere yellow octopus-like humans lived.

"So anyway." Karasuma stepped forward shooting a glare at the Octo-guy. "Your assignment is to assassinate your teacher." Suddenly out of know where he pulled out a large knife and swung it a the Octo-guy. Akiko widened her eyes is shocked had this guy just stabbed Mr Octo-guy in front of them. Octo-guy, on the other hand, was now standing in a different place to where he previously was, how? How did he even move that quick she didn't even see the octopus move.

"As you can see he's incredibly fast." Karasuma moved about quickly and skilfully lashed out trying to stab the Octo-guy. However, the Octo-guy was quicker and moved about avoiding his advances, suddenly he was behind Karasuma doing something with his eyebrows. By the looks of things, he was combing them. "Right now he's trimming my eyebrows with amazing accuracy and skill." Octo-guy finished up with Karasuma's eyebrows and moved about avoiding the knife once again. "He's powerful enough to blow up the moon, and to fly at Mach 20! In other words, if he really tried to escape us, we'd never be able to catch him-until it was too late."

Karasuma stopped his advances and the Octo-guy slowed down to a complete stop. Akiko, on the other hand, was trying to process all this information, this creature could move up to Mach 20. If they were meant to kill him how could they even achieve that. The average human couldn't even reach a single Mach, and this guy could reach 20.

"That would be boring." The Octo-guy sighed out while closing a case of beauty tools. "So I made a proposal to the world leaders. Although I have no intentions of getting killed, I wanted to be the teacher of class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior high."

"Why?" Akiko asked. This guy was peculiar, why would someone want to teach a bunch of junior high kids anyway. And where had Miss Yukimura gone, no one seemed concerned that she was missing.

"We don't know," Karasuma admitted. "But we accepted his offer under the condition that he never harm any students. At least while he's teaching, we'll also be able to keep an eye on him at all times."

Akiko gave a small shrug seemed fair enough at least they could keep their target under constant surveillance. It still didn't make sense why he wanted to teach here of all places, there were thousands of junior high schools everywhere. He could have chosen any one of those, but he chose their school, why?

"What do we get out of this then?" Akiko asked. A few other students agreed and looked between each other, small talk breaking out between those close enough.

"Ten billion in cold cash!" Karasuma said, with the same cool expression on his face.

The class fell dead silent, shock written over everyone's face. Ten billion was a lot, if they got that they wouldn't even need to work for the rest of their lives. Heck, they wouldn't even need to go to high school, each one of them could settle down in a massive house with whatever they wanted. Akiko could see many off the class planning what they were going to do with all the cash if they killed this guy, it seemed so simple however they needed to consider that this octopus can move incredibly fast.

"Lucky for you he doesn't consider anyone of you a threat." Octo-guy's face quickly changed colour and Akiko had to take a double look to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. He now had thick green stripes around his face with a cocky looking smirk on his face. He reminded Akiko of a chameleon with his changing colours. Akiko wondered if this creature could make more colours on his face, that would be pretty cool if he could. "Look, see those green stripes? He doesn't think you can do it."

"Of course I don't. You're not an army." His smirked seemed bigger somehow and Akiko wondered if he was gloating. "When I was attacked by a state of the art fighter plane I waxed it in mid-air for them." Yeah, he was definitely gloating to them.

During their conversation the two other agents had brought in large brown wooden boxes, each box had something written across it. When placed down the female removed the lids exposing both knives and guns inside. So these people were serious about this, and this Octo-guy was really going to blow Earth up next year.

"Just strike when his guard is down," Karasuma told them. Turning back to the boxes he picked up one of the knives and bent it. The whole class gave him an odd looks, knives aren't met to bend so how come this one could? "All these weapons have been created with the target in mind. They're harmless to humans but fatal to him."

What Karasuma said made sense, but Akiko did wonder if a normal knife or gun would harm this guy. She frowned and rested her head in the palm of her hand, the only good thing is she missed a whole period of maths for this introduction.

"Until the end of graduation, I want all of you to live the remaining of the year to the fullest," Octo-guy smirked rubbing his tentacles together. Akiko didn't know how she was going to handle this guy being their new teacher, he was so strange, and they hardly knew him.

"Remember." Karasuma voice filled her ears again. The guy was now near the door, looks like he was about to leave them with Octo-guy. "This is top secret. We don't have a lot of time left and nowhere to go if he does destroy the Earth." He gave each one of them a hard look before sliding the door close.

The class remained silent for a while before watching what the Octo-guy was going to do. That cocky smirk had now left its yellow blob of a face and a more pleasant smile was now in its place. "Right class let's catch up on our maths class." He picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the blackboard.

Akiko's face dropped they were having maths class late. She let out a long groan of annoyance if she'd known that she wouldn't have bothered coming to school early. A few students close enough to hear her groan sniggered, those few people happened to be Terasaka and his buddies. Akiko shot them an annoyed glare as Octo-dude delved into the first problem. This octopus needed to be killed now, there was no way she was going to be infected by numbers and algebra.

Akiko rested her head on the cold table the wonderful scent of sweet snacks and warm drinks intoxicated her senses. Facing the window the busy street was full of people returning home from work and school, the sun was slowly beginning to set painting the sky in different shades of red, orange, pink and blue.

When school was finally over Akiko couldn't wait to get away from the building and the Octo-guy. A few of her classmates stayed behind for some tutoring but she couldn't wait to get out of there. Her small mind had been overrun by maths questions and when the lesson had finally finished she basically ignored everything he had taught them. Octo-guy tried getting her to pay attention but finally gave up, she was too stubborn for her own good.

"Hey Akiko, what do you make off all this?" Akiko sat up straight and looked over at Kurahashi. Akiko met the small orange-haired girl during her second day of school, they'd been paired up together for some social studied project. Right away Akiko found her cute, and the two seemed to get along well. "Don't you think Mr Karasuma is good looking." She beamed.

Akiko couldn't help but let a smile form its way on her face. Kurahashi was a cute girl and she was glad she could be friends with her.

"Seem like someone has a crush," Rio smirked from across the table. Kurahashi suddenly went really shy and bowed her head down, a small dusting of pink coloured her cheeks as Rio teased her.

"Don't listen to Rio, if you have a crush on Mr Karasuma it's cute." Yada placed her hand on Kurahashi's shoulder, comforting the young girl. Yada was another girl Akiko quickly found herself becoming close friends with. Kurahashi was the one who introduced the two girls together, and the three have been getting closer over the past week.

"Oh come on we all think Mr Karasuma is good looking." Rio grinned, she looked between Yada, Hinata and Akiko.

"Agreed." Yada nodded.

Akiko nodded her head agreeing with the blonde-haired girl. Mr Karasuma was definitely good looking, but he just has such a serious face about him. "He could smile a bit more. I know we only met him today, but he just seems so serious." Akiko said.

"True." Rio agreed. Suddenly she turned her head towards Hinata a large smirk finding its way onto her face once again, Akiko could practically picture small devil horns poking their way out of her head. "What about Maehara he seems to like you." She nudged Hinata side.

The petit girl basically choked on her hot chocolate she was drinking. "No way, he's such a jerk." She complained.

Akiko took several sips of her tea she had. The sugary flavour exploded in her mouth making the brunet feel quite content, the warm liquid was swallowed down her throat filling her with warmth. She watched as Rio began picking on Hinata, the blonde girl was a devil in disguise when it came to matchmaking. When she first met Rio on the first day she was a little nervous, all day she'd been matchmaking and writing things down on a little piece of paper, but as she got to know the blonde she found herself warming up to her. Sometimes Akiko seemed to be dragged into her constant teasing of Nagisa's gender.

"What do you guys think of this octopus guy?" Hinata quickly changed the conversation, Rio was about to complain about her changing the subject but decided against it. They all wanted to know what each other thought.

"It's strange." Akiko frowned placing a hand on her chin. "I'm not sure how we're supposed to kill him. None of us have any real experience in killing people."

"That's true and all, but if we don't then the world with be destroyed." Yada sighed looking down at her coffee mug.

The five girls fell into a long silence, each one thinking the same thing, how are they going to kill this octopus. It seemed practically impossible; they had no experience killing.

"What's with this whole teaching thing though? It's kinda weird." Rio said while everyone else agreed.

"He seems like a good teacher." Kurahashi pipped up. "I understood something in maths today for the first time. It's the way he explains things they're just so easy to understand." The orange-haired girl couldn't help but praise him.

Akiko frowned she hated maths with passion, it would take a while for her to even understand the problems the Octo-guy was talking about in class today, and she really didn't have the time for that. Before she would know it mid-terms would be coming up. However, one thing which had been plaguing her mind all day, where was Miss Yukimura. No one seemed to question the disappearance of their first teacher, they all seemed preoccupied by the yellow emoji.

She pondered on the thought for a while before concluding that the Chairman had to have fired her or something. She couldn't imagen why though, Miss Yukimura was a good teacher, all be it she was air-headed, but she was kind and helpful. She didn't see any of them as rejects or failures, just like normal students. Frowning Akiko hoped that wherever she was Miss Yukimura was healthy and in another good job which treated her well, she deserved that after all.

* * *

**Hey! Third chapter finally done. Korosensei is finally here! along with Karasuma. So Akiko and her friends have been tasked with killing their teacher, and the fun begins! **

**Thank you all for taking your time to read this chapter I greatly appreciate it 😊 stay turned for the next chapter where we get to see some more killing action. Please leave a like and review it would be appreciated many thanks again Winter. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was another glorious day, warm rays of sunlight filtered in through the classroom windows, it's soft glow bathing everything in a warm light. High in the treetops surrounding the classroom were many birds of different kinds, their tweets and chirps echoed through the silent halls and drifted into the only class. Inside the classroom a large yellow octopus went about his English lesson, today they were learning about poems.

Towards the back of the room green eyes silently watched the yellow octopus as he handed out rectangle pieces of paper. He slithered silently back to the board and resumed teaching his class. Akiko leaned back in her chair, she was enjoying this lesson a lot, and that was because she was amazing when it came to English. It was one of her best subjects she always found herself scoring high in it. As a little girl her parents often had friends around from all parts of the globe, and she'd often sneak downstairs to listen to the conversation the adults always seemed to have. After a while, she began picking up on a few words and before long she found herself having full conversations in English, elementary school classes helped fill in the missing things she didn't understand as well.

The Octo-guy explained a few more things before setting the class with writing a poem. It wasn't so straight forward, however, since the poem had to end with the word, tentacles. Octo-guy would allow them to leave early if they completed this poem quickly. Akiko stared blankly at the empty paper, she had no idea what to write, mulling over many possible things she could write, none of them sounded good enough to her. Placing her pen down she let out a small sigh of frustration, she just wanted to go home.

From the corner of her eye, Akiko spotted Kayano one of the newest students raise her arm. The green-haired pudding lover had joined their class not too long ago, she was super friendly and always seemed to have a sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me." She called out. Her voice filled the silent classroom, making a few others stop what they were doing and watch her instead.

"What is it Kayano?" Octo-guy asked, his permanent smile still on his yellow face.

"I know the school year has already started, but…what's your name?" She asked. Octo-guy looked a little surprised for a moment before seemingly starting to get a little flustered, he stumbled over his words and nervously seemed to rub his tentacles together. "We can't really call you teacher, strange octopus we have to kill or Octo-guy."

Akiko smirked she was glad her nickname for their new teacher was being used by her classmates. It was really the first thing that came to mind when they first met him, he didn't give them a name, so she decided to come up with it. Octo-guy, on the other hand, looked horrified at the different names Kayano listed.

"Who gave me the name Octo-guy!?" He whined. Akiko covered a hand over her mouth and sniggered into it. Octo-guy happened to hear her though and gave a look of disbelief. Well Akiko imagined it more so than him actually doing it, his permanent smile never hardly seemed to falter. "Akiko that's mean!"

"Sorry teach." She gave a small shrug while smiling in amusement.

Octo-guy turned back to Kayano, he seemed to have accepted her apology quickly. "I don't really have a name." He admitted. "Why don't you think of one for me? But after you finish your poem." He quickly added not wanting her to fall behind.

Kayano gave a quick nod before turning back to her work. Akiko gave a small pout as she silently watched Octo-guy walk back to his seat. What was wrong with Octo-guy? A few more minutes had passed, and Akiko found herself nearing completion of her poem, needless to say, she seemed pretty proud of it, after all, it had taken her ages to come up with ideas.

The scraping of a chair suddenly caught the small brunettes attention, and once again she found herself distracted from her work. This time it was Nagisa who happened to move, he was walking towards Octo-guy with his paper held up, it looked like he'd already finished. However, Akiko caught a sneaky glimpse of the green anti-sensei knife hidden behind the paper. He was going to do it; he was going to try and kill the Octo-guy.

Silently she watched as Nagisa took step by step getting closer. Octo-guy looked out of it; seems he was getting sleepy as the day was almost over. The two made eye contact as Nagisa grew close enough to touch him. All of a suddenly he withdrew the knife from its hiding place behind the paper, and swung it towards Octo-guy, everyone was shocked at his bold attempt there was no way something so simple as this would kill him. Like Akiko had predicted Octo-guy was still in one piece, his tentacle was gripped around Nagisa's wrist stopping the bluenette from stabbing him in the chest.

"I told you already you need to come up with a better plan." Octo-guy tutted Nagisa. However, he didn't seem to see what came next.

Nagisa stepped forward and allowed his body to fall towards Octo-guy like he wanted to be caught. Widening his arm Nagisa looked like he was about to give Octo-guy a bear hug, Akiko's eyes widened when she suddenly spotted the object around Nagisa's neck. He wasn't, was he?

Then all of a sudden the grenade exploded; the once silent room was suddenly filled with a noisy explosion. Small tiny bb pellets came flying from the small grenade, they bounded off the wall behind Octo-guy and sprung towards the other students. Akiko had to quickly hold a hand out before any of the small pellets could hit her in the face. Did that mean Nagisa was…? Akiko hated to think of the outcome, she didn't know if she could see one of her classmates dead.

Nearby Terasaka jumped up from his seat and fist punched the air in triumph. His two buddies Yoshida and Muramatsu joined in on his cheer for victory. Akiko abruptly stood wanting to get a closer look at where both Nagisa and Octo-guy had previously been.

"Terasaka! What did you give Nagisa?" Kayano who'd gotten close to Nagisa since she first joined the class stood and yelled as the three ran towards the front of the class.

"A toy grenade." He answered simply, the glare Kayano gave him forced Terasaka to continue with his explanation. "Stuffed it with gunpowder and those special bb pellets. Made quite a mess though." The large idiot observed his surroundings. Like he said many bb pellets were everywhere, they'd been scattered about as the grenade exploded, no doubt they'd be cleaning this up later.

A small bundle of nerves wormed there way about in Akiko's stomach, the feeling making her queasy. Had Terasaka just killed Nagisa? Akiko really hoped not she was close with the bluenette and didn't know how she'd take his death. All this just for some money, no one's life was worth more than money, a sudden urge to punch Terasaka washed over Akiko and she found herself moving a few paces away from her desk. Kayano's sudden gasp stopped Akiko's advances, the green-haired girl was now crouched down next to a large lump on the ground.

"Don't worry it's just a little explosion. I'll cove Nagisa's medical bills with my ten billion." He dismissed the girl with a small wave. The large guy bent down searching for Octo-guy probably. Akiko gritted her teeth, someone like that shouldn't get ten billion in cash, he didn't deserve it. Cheap dirty tricks like that doesn't get one anywhere.

Moving in closer Akiko could see the same small lump on the ground that Kayano was looking at. A weird snake-like sink covered the lump like a blanket in the winter, Terasaka also noticed the same thing she did. Upon a closer inspection relief flooded Akiko like a wave crashing on a shore, inside the skin blanket was none other than Nagisa, and he seemed unharmed. Not a single scratch on his body. That left the question, where was Octo-guy?

"I shed my skin once a month." The sudden voice of Octo-guy made everyone jump in surprise. Looking around Akiko couldn't see him, however, something dark moving on the ceiling caught her eye. It was him, somehow he was on the ceiling. "I covered the bomb with it to absorb the explosion. I don't like having to do that." He sounded pissed.

Octo-guy jumped down from the ceiling and his face was pitch black, he was seriously pissed off. This was the first time seeing his face turn black, sure she'd seen his face turn red, purple, and other colours, but this was new and scary.

"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu. You came up with this plan didn't you?" Even the tone of his voice sounded pissed. The three boys looked like they were about to pass out with terror, and Terasaka being the jerk he was tried pinning the blame all on Nagisa. However, from the stutter in voice, he didn't sound so believable.

Octo-guy suddenly disappeared; the window was open where he flew out off. Akiko wondered where he was off to in such a hurry but knew it couldn't be good. In a split second he was back and carrying plaques. Taking a closer look Akiko realised it was actually everyone nameplates from their houses.

"I made a deal. I promised I would never harm any of you. But, if you try to assassinate me like that again, let me remind you that everyone else is fair game." He growled out dropping the nameplates in his arms, no tentacles.

Akiko felt panicked all of a sudden, her eyes scanning each and everyone's nameplates, she was looking for her families own. Her green orbs quickly landed on the clean white nameplate reading her surname, her eyes widened realising this guy wasn't joking around Terasaka and his buddies really ticked him off and now he was going to take it out on their families. For a second, and only a second Akiko wondered if Octo-guy doing something to her parents was really a bad thing, it wasn't like they treated her well. Would she really miss them if they were gone? Probably not too much, but she needed to think of her little brother who would be left all alone to fend for himself, then again they'd probably be forced to live with their older brother. At the thought of that, a shiver went down her spine, there was no way she was living with him.

"You're a nasty creature! You disintegrated most of the moon and tell us you're going to blow up the Earth, why shouldn't we use nasty methods to kill a nasty creature such as yourself?!" Terasaka yelled out shaking his pointing finger at Octo-guy.

All of a sudden Octo-guys blackface disappeared and a light red face with a darker red circle appeared. That was a quick change in emotion. "Nasty? I thought your idea was wonderful." He was smiling once again. "Especially your contribution, Nagisa." He patted the bluenette head with his tentacle. "I give you a ten out of ten, I was totally caught off guard. However, the rest of you didn't even consider Nagisa's safety. Nagisa himself didn't seem to consider his safety as well, you're better than that all of you." His face was suddenly purple this time.

This guy did go through a lot of emotions quickly, it was like an emotional overload.

"Just a few words of advice from your target. I want you to assassinate me with a method the brings a smile to your face, one that you can take pride in. You're all more than capable of that."

Akiko smiled he was right; they could definitely come up with a much better assassination attempt. Maybe one that wouldn't risk the lives of any of their classmates. For an octopus, he really did have some great advice. "Don't worry Octo-guy we'll definitely kill you before next year!" Akiko gave him a thumbs up while grinning childishly. Octo-guy turned to her his face now yellow with green stripes as he chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try. You can go early if you succeed." He smirked at them. Akiko couldn't help but laugh at his weird antics, she really liked this teacher.

Behind her Kayano let out a small gasp, turning back to the green-haired girl Akiko saw her giving a small smile of happiness. "A teacher who can't be killed. Sensei means teacher. Korosenai means can't be killed. So, how about we call you Korosensei. It's a pun!" She looked proud of herself for coming up with that. Her eyes lit with happiness, Octo-guy looked at Kayano his face once again yellow.

Akiko gave a small nod, what Kayano had come up with seemed far better than Octo-guy. Korosensei, it sounded good and it seemed he liked it too. Everyone seemed to agree with the name Kayano had come up with, so that meant from this moment on this octopus was formally known as Korosensei! Their teacher. Akiko decided however to keep the Octo-guy name stored away until it was of use and she could use it to either embarrass him or annoy him, whichever came first.

Later that night after school had finished, Akiko found herself thinking over the eventful day. Nagisa nearly got himself killed, while Terasaka acted like a big jerk she really didn't know her feelings on him. They also had a new name for the octopus, Korosensei. It was a play on words and one that would stick with them all forever.

Akiko quietly hummed to herself, she was in a rather good mood no one on the main campus seemed to have bothered her today, it was most likely due to her staying behind after school for some tutoring with Korosensei. She swung her bag steadily as she made her way home, once again her bed was calling begging to be slept in after her long day at school.

"Aki-Chan!" Her name was suddenly called out, well her nickname which only one person called her. Rio, she'd completely forgotten about the blonde who was walking home with her, she'd been off in dreamland while Rio was probably trying to get her attention. Turning to Rio she gave her a sheepish smile making the blonde laugh. "Honestly, Aki-Chan."

"Sorry, what did you say." She rubbed the back of her head. She completely missed what the blonde said.

"Don't you think Kayano was a little too worried about Nagisa today? I mean they both seem really close and all, do you perhaps think there's something there?" she giggled like a girl with a crush.

Akiko rolled her eyes, of course, Rio wanted to talk to her about matchmaking, it couldn't be anything else, could it. Her blue eyes seemed to glow even brighter as they walked under the lit street lights, she was plotting something, and Akiko really didn't want to be a part of it. Why couldn't Rio find a devil matchmaking buddy?

"I suppose." Akiko placed a hand to her chin in thought. She knew Kayano was good friends with Nagisa but was there really something more there? They'd hardly known each other for that long. Sometimes Akiko would catch the two chatting silently during class, making her wonder if something was going on between the two, but she always brushed it off thinking they were simply good friends.

"I know there is!" Rio exclaimed. She completely ignored Akiko's response making the girl shake her head. Rio suddenly fell silent as she secretly plotted her plan to get the two together, suddenly after a few minutes, she was looking at Akiko again. "Do you think there are any good looking guys in our class?" she smirked.

Akiko wondered how this conversation had shifted to her liking any of the guys in class. Honestly, she didn't really see anyone in that way, not yet at least. Sure some of the guys in their class were good looking, such as Isogai even Maehara was good looking and nice once you got past the playboy antics. However, she hadn't really thought of liking any of them romantically.

Akiko shook her head, "Nah I don't really see anyone like that. Sure some of the guys are good looking, but I don't like them any more than friends." She avoided giving names otherwise Rio would end up plotting her never to be engagement party or something.

Rio gave a small pout, she didn't want that answer from Akiko, she clearly wanted some juicy gossip from her friend. "How about anyone else outside of school?" she begged for intel.

Akiko rolled her eyes, there was no one outside of school either. Well, there was him, but that childish crush disappeared in her third year of elementary school, besides, they hadn't spoken since their first year in junior high. It wasn't like she liked him or anything she just admired his strong fighting spirit, after all, he stopped some of the kids in elementary from bullying her.

"Nope, no one outside of school." She laughed as Rio pouted even more. "Don't worry about it Rio, I'm sure at some point in the future I'll meet someone I like, at the moment however I'm more concentrated on killing Korosensei and getting through junior high," Akiko said trying to make her feel a little better.

"Mark my words I'll find you someone to love." She suddenly proclaimed making Akiko want to facepalm, this girl never stopped, did she.

The rest of the walk was mostly Rio talking, Akiko added in her small contribution here and there. Rio was going on and on about guys for Akiko to date or at least meet, and the brunette told her no every time. Soon the conversation once again shifted this time to the other girls in the class, and who Rio could pair them up with. Let's just say Akiko was glad to get home that night, her head hurt from all the plans Rio crammed into her brain for the next few months. She called it operation shipping!

* * *

**Whoop, whoop! Chapter 4 done! Bad Terasaka nearly hurting poor little Nagisa. Thank you all for reading this, I hope your enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter, a mischievous red-haired will be making an appearance.**

**Thank you all again, please remember to leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. Winter out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews- **

**Scarlet Rose White: Thank you very much :) I hope you enjoy the next two chapters I've written!**

**Assassingal: Thank you and as promised! hope you stick around for more!**

**Guest: Thank you :) **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Sweat rolled down Akiko's neck, the knife clutched tightly in her grip. She was the last to go up against Karasuma, unlike most though, she chose to face him alone. Dropping her body to the ground, she placed a hand on the dusty ground before doing a half-flip and attempting to kick Karasuma with an outstretched foot. It was unsuccessful, the monster known as Mr Karasuma blocked her attack with his bare arm, nothing seemed to faze this guy. Flipping over entirely Akiko stood calculating her next move. It was clear he was far too strong for her; she'd seen his strength first hand when he beat both Isogai and Maehara. No wonder the ministry of defence wanted him to teach them physical education, with this training alone they could get a step closer to killing Korosensei.

Deciding on what she was going to do, Akiko simply dropped her knife and gave a small shrug. Mr Karasuma stood, his gaze never leaving Akiko in case she had other motives; however, the brunette only gave a small smile and raised her hands in surrender. Mr Karasuma took that as a sign of Akiko giving up, positioning his posture up straight he walked over about to give some advice. Akiko, on the other hand, had different plans.

Once Mr Karasuma was close enough she suddenly kicked out a leg. However, instead of coming into contact with his stomach as she wanted it too, Mr Karasuma had once again caught her. Damn him and his quick reflexes! Without any warning he kicked out a free leg tripping up Akiko, the small girl fell to the ground with a loud thud. Akiko laid there stunned, her green orbs wide with shock, how did he manage to counter-attack her so quickly.

Mr Karasuma let go of Akiko and turned to the rest of the class, "that's all for today." He spoke. Korosensei suddenly appeared behind Karasuma who quickly whipped out a knife trying to strike him down, _at least Korosensei is quicker than him._ Akiko thought, a small pout on her face. That move had never failed her before.

"Akiko, that was great!" Yada came over offering her hand. Akiko greatly accepted her friend's hand. Once on both feet, she dusted herself off, her sore bum still ached from the hard fall to the ground.

"Thanks. But, it wasn't that good, I couldn't even land a single hit on Mr Karasuma." She gave Yada a small pout making her laugh.

"We have an English test now don't we?" She asked. Akiko tensed suddenly remembering she was meant to study before bed last night but didn't. "Have you prepared," Yada smirked as Akiko rubbed the back of her head nervously. Of course, she had!

"Maybe!"

"I think I'm going to enjoy P.E lessons from now on!" Kurahashi giggled, her childish voice could be heard above everyone's chatter. Akiko spotted the small girl happily giving Mr Karasuma a quick look, only to turn away when the older guy turned to observe the students. Akiko smiled as she spotted small pink hues on Kurahashi's cheeks, she was just so cute.

Turning away from the cute girl a sudden voice had caught her attention, her eyes widened spotting a single person stood on the bank casually sipping strawberry milk from the carton he held. His red hair danced as the wind blew past his solid body, the black blazer blew out, making it look like some kind of cape. Why was he here?

All chatter had now died down as Nagisa greeted the newcomer. His mercury coloured eyes quickly shifted away from Nagisa, and for a second Akiko thought he was looking at her. However, he confidently strode up to Korosensei ignoring everyone else in the process. Korosensei being the responsible teacher he was scolded the red-haired for being late, before holding his tentacle out for him to shake.

Innocently the red-haired took ahold of Korosensei's tentacle like he had no intent to harm. Akiko knew him better however, and as she predicted Korosensei's tentacle exploded in his hand. The yellow tentacle had turned into gloop and dripped to the ground like slime. Both Korosensei and the class were in shock, all of a sudden a hidden knife was pulled out as he attempted to stab the yellow octopus. Akiko wanted to be shocked like everyone else, but she knew he'd come up with something sneaky like this, after all this was his kind of thing. He really could be the one to kill Korosensei.

Akiko knew her teacher well too, she knew he wouldn't be killed so easily. Like a flash of light, Korosensei disappeared then quickly reappeared a few meters away from his original spot. The red-haired didn't seem fazed though, he simply smiled and set to taunting Korosensei instead. Akiko rolled her eyes there was no way something so silly as a taunt would rile Korosensei up. She was wrong however, Korosensei looked annoyed something he said must have really annoyed him since his face had turned red in anger.

In the end, the red-headed boy walked away leaving Korosensei utterly speechless, Akiko was surprised he'd normally have a witty come back by now. Green eyes followed every move the red-haired boy made, it seemed he was actually heading back to class like the rest of them should be doing. No one dared a move though they were still in shock that Korosensei's tentacle was actually destroyed, he'd already grown it back by now, but that wasn't the point. The point was someone in their class actually managed to land a hit on him, and it was none of them. Karma Akabane was already a star student and he hadn't even been in school for a full day yet.

A hard elbow to the rib force Akiko to turn away and glare at Rio. The blond-haired girl was smirking, _what now?_ Akiko thought. She seemed to look between both Akiko and where Karma had disappeared into the classroom, her smirk growing bigger with every passing second.

"I see you couldn't take your eyes off him."

Akiko rolled her eyes; she was being ridiculous if she was suggesting what Akiko though she was. "Neither could any of us. Don't assume things, Rio." She gave a small pout.

Lucky for her Rio decided to let it slide, the smirk however never seemed to leave her face and Akiko knew she was clearly in for something. Letting out a large sigh her former red-haired friend was already going to be the death of her, and they hadn't even rekindled their friendship.

_Boing, boing…_

Akiko's eye twitched with annoyance, she peaked up from her test pen paused mid-way through a word. Her green eyes glared at the back of the yellow head, Korosensei was stood at the front of the class, pitifully punching the wall. Every time his tentacle connected with the hard wall; an annoying noise echoed around the silent room. Normally it would be fine, but they were in the middle of a test, and it was really starting to get on Akiko's last nerve now. _Can't he shut up?_ She thought angrily.

Next to her, the same annoying red-haired sat smugly in his seat. Akiko silently wondered why she was stuck sat next to him; she'd slowly began enjoying her time alone at the back of the class. Even though Terasaka was there, she'd usually just block him out.

"The wall surrenders Korosensei! We're taking a test here!" Hinata yelled.

Korosensei quickly froze and whipped around looking guilty, "sorry."

Silence fell over the class again, and Akiko got back to finishing up her test. Korosensei had now weirdly slumped down the wall looking very glum. He was looking so depressed that someone managed to actually land a hit on him, usually he was cocky because he knew none of them could hit him, but today was different. She didn't get it wasn't that what he wanted, he always reminded them about killing him. Another annoying voice had caught Akiko's attention, Terasaka that big jerk.

"Hey, Karma you don't want to get that monster mad, you know." He spoke in a matter of fact tone. Akiko looked towards the guys and saw his two friends ignoring their tests and looking between Terasaka and Karama instead.

Akiko smirked, "you'd know all about that Terasaka. After all, you looked like you wet yourself when Korosensei was pissed with you." A small snigger came from both Yoshida and Muramatsu.

Terasaka shot a glare at Akiko, she'd hit a vulnerable spot. She knew he'd hate her bring that up. "Shut up Akiko."

Akiko gave a roll of her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Your words wound me Terasaka." She faked hurt by placing a hand over her heart.

"Of course I made him mad. I almost killed him. Hey Terasaka, did you actually wet your pants after you pissed him off?" Karma smirked glancing at Terasaka who looked annoyed.

"Wha…I did not! Akiko is making that shit up! Do you want a piece of me too?" His anger got the better of him, and he suddenly slammed both fists on the table yelling at Karma.

Terasaka's sudden outburst and threat didn't seem to faze the red-head, he simply ignored the idiot beside him and remained watching Korosensei. Akiko couldn't help but snigger as Terasaka proceeded to disturb everyone else who was still writing.

"Hey, you two! Quiet during the test!" Korosensei told them angrily.

He's one to talk, after all, he's been making most of the noise. Akiko rolled her eyes, Korosensei was so childish. Suddenly out of nowhere, Karma whipped out a random ice cream. At the sight of the sugary treat Akiko felt her stomach gurgle with hunger, she quickly looked away sheepishly hoping no one heard her stomach.

"Sorry, Korosensei!" Karam smirked. "I'm done with my test now, so I'll just sit here and eat my ice cream." Peeking over at the ice cream, she really wanted a bite. She hadn't had one since last summer, and it was too cold during winter to have one.

"You know you're not allowed to eat in class. Where did you even get that anyway?" Korosensei asked, his tentacle was pointing at the sweet treat. All of a sudden his face turned shocked then afraid. "Hey, that's my gelato! I brought it in Italy yesterday!" His cry echoed around the room.

By now mostly everyone had given up with their test, Korosensei was just being too noisy now. Akiko, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, of course Karma had taken that from Korosensei. Actually, how had it even lasted a day? Wouldn't it have melted by now? The sweet treat was calling her however, she really wanted to steal it off both Korosensei and Karma.

"Oops, my bad!" He chuckled, waving around the ice cream. "I found it in the freezer in the faculty room."

"My bad!" Korosensei echoed, he inched forward ever so slightly wanting it back. "For your information, I had to fly through the stratosphere to keep it from melting. And the stratosphere's cold." He was moving in even closer now, seemed like he really wanted it back bad.

"Hmm…so what are you going to do about it? Squishy-punch me?" So this was all a ploy, Karma clearly had some ulterior motive up his sleeve. It better be worth it though, the poor ice cream needed to be eaten by someone!

"Squishy-punch? No, I'm just going to eat the rest of my Gelato!" Korosensei said he was clearly getting annoyed now. Nothing stood between him and his ice cream.

Once Korosensei was in tentacle reach of his ice cream, a few loud explosions caught his attention. The yellow octopus gasped then looked down in shock, following his gaze Akiko spotted lots of small pink bb pellets on the ground. The goop from Korosensei exploded tentacle dripped down into a small puddle, it was a gross sight to see and Akiko scrunched her nose up in disgust. Karma had gotten him again, that was the second time in an hour that Korosensei had been tricked and his tentacles destroyed.

Akiko shot her head up at the sound of three gunshots and an amused laugh. Karma had taken out a concealed gun and was aiming at Korosensei who managed to dodge straight away. This was all some kind of game to him, wasn't it?

"I'm going to keep this up. You think I care if I disturb your classes?" He spoke smugly. "If you don't like it, kill my parents, kill whoever. But once you do you won't be a teacher anymore; you'll be a monster." A dark chuckle came from Karam's mouth. How could he even speak like that, surely he valued his parent's lives, right. He'd changed so much since elementary, what happened to him.

The ice cream he'd been holding until now was pushed into Korosensei clothes, the sticky sweet treat was smeared across the black clothes, and some even dripped onto the floor. Akiko seethed, what a waste of perfectly good ice cream! What did it do to any of them? It just wanted to be eaten. Her eyes trailed after the cone as it splattered to the floor, a small pout on her lips, she really wanted that.

Karma turned away from Korosensei for a second and grabbed the exam paper sitting neatly on his desk. "Here's my test. I know I aced it." He gloated before throwing it up into the air and walking away. "See you tomorrow Korosensei." With a small wave, he was gone.

Korosensei was quiet for a moment, so was the class. There was so much blood lust radiating of the red-haired boy making Akiko a little worried for him. A small frown tugged at her lips as she leant back into her chair, she bent her head back looking at the ceiling. Korosensei had taken out a white cloth and began to clean off his clothes, the ice cream seemed to come off without any effort. He returned to the front of the class and once again everyone resumed writing and finishing off their exams. For Akiko though she continued looking up, she was thinking, when did Karma become like that?

After school Akiko found herself being forced to walk home with Rio and Yada. They had invited Kurahashi, but she had to stay behind for tutoring with Korosensei, it was a shame because the small girl often stuck up for Akiko when she was picked on by Rio. Most of the time she failed because Rio would mention Karasuma and she'd turned into a blushing mess.

Both Rio and Yada were chatting, Rio often throwing playful insults at Yada who'd argue back equally playful. Every so often the two would glance at Akiko who was slowly following the two, each time the brunette missed the looks her two friends would give her.

Akiko followed silently behind, her eyes following the ground as she walked and a curtain of hair falling around her face stopping people from seeing the concentrated look on her face. Akiko was in deep thought, so deep, in fact she missed every word her two friends said. That stupid red-haired had been plaguing her mind like a disease ever since the incident with Korosensei. Akiko wondered why she even cared, there was no reason for her to care he was just another classmate. As far as she was concerned their friendship had ended well over two years ago, but that was another thing which she kept thinking about, why had they stopped being friends? Could she possibly be worried about him? why now though, neither one seemed to care all those years ago.

She let a frustrated huff out, her nostrils flaring as a puff of air came out through her nose. This was so annoying. Once again she failed to miss the looks from the two girls in front, her hair preventing and saving her from the smirk Rio gave. Yada looked a little less intimidating and gave more of a concerned glance.

Suddenly an arm slithered its way around Akiko's neck, the sudden contact brought her out of thought. Thinking it was danger, she suddenly gabbed ahold of the arm and was about to kick the intruder in their stomach. She stopped short of kicking the person when she saw it was none other than Rio, the blonde had her one hand up in surrender.

"Chill out girl, it's just me." She laughed nervously.

Akiko relaxed her body and quickly apologised to Rio. She hadn't meant to nearly kick her, she was just surprised when someone touched her that was all, after all, she was far too in thought to even notice her friends calling her name.

"Everything alright? You've been quiet since school ended." Yada's worried voice echoed into Akiko's brain.

"I'm fine, sorry if I've worried you. Just been thinking that's all." Akiko flashed a grin at Yada. She hadn't meant to make them worry; it was just that idiot infecting her mind.

A low chuckled erupted from Rio forcing both Akiko and Yada to give her worried looks, had the girl just cracked? After a while of laughter Rio turned to Akiko and pointed a finger at her.

"You're thinking about the new student!" a wide grin spread across her face, and for a second, she looked exactly like Korosensei. Damn that octopus infecting everyone with his smile!

Akiko's eyes widened in alarm, how the hell could Rio know that? Was she suddenly a mind reader? If she knew the truth it could spell disaster for Akiko, Rio would never let her live it down. "No!" She said all too quickly making her look suspicious.

"Lies!" Rio exclaimed, making Akiko curse herself for responding to quick. Yada was silent, she watched both girls have a small stare off while Rio tried to pry information out of Akiko. "Just admit it already, you've been thinking about him all day! Do you like him or something? Maybe love at first sight? Oh, my baby Aki-Chan in love! I never thought the day would come." Rio began rambling.

"No way! I don't love him!" Akiko blurted out stopping Rio from her rambling. "I knew him back in elementary school, and I've just been thinking about how he's changed since we last spoke." Rio's face dropped; Akiko had ruined her internal matchmaking.

"So you knew Karma in elementary school?" Yada asked. Akiko nodded confirming what she had just said. "So what was he like back then?"

Akiko had to think for a second, a small frown fell into place as she recalled her elementary school days. "Well, he was a lot nicer never went on about all this killing a teacher thing. Sure he liked to play pranks on other kids, but nothing too harmful, he was a sweet kid. There was that one time he even saved me from some bullies, we became friends after that."

"Cute." Yada gushed smiling.

"A damsel in distress being saved by a knight in shining armour. Young love!" Rio giggled, it seemed she took what Akiko had said the wrong way.

"So are you guys still friends?" Yada asked.

"No." Akiko frowned.

Rio's happiness was suddenly destroyed, the knight in shining armour vision was crushed by a simple word. "What did he do?" She growled sounding like an overprotective friend.

"Nothing really, we just stopped speaking to each other in junior high. We each made different friends and then drifted apart I guess. I was just shocked seeing him that's all, plus I wasn't expecting the whole killing a teacher thing." Akiko smiled; however, it was just a cover-up it had really hurt her back then. Every time she tried contacting him he'd just ignored her. She guessed he just didn't want to be friends anymore and finally left it. "Don't worry Rio, it doesn't bother me."

"But…" She pouted, she wanted to ship them clearly. "But you guys would go well together, two childhood friends in love! Wouldn't that make a great story!" She gushed, her mood changing again.

Akiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. A small laugh came from her mouth as Rio attempted to plan things out. "Go ship Nagisa and Kayano then, there's clearly something going on there."

Rio froze. "True, they're always together." Yada nodded agreeing with Akiko.

"Yes, their ship will sail soon!" Rio cheered. "They just need to make some kind of move, too bad Nagisa is really dense, and Kayano she's just too shy and her love for pudding gets in the way of her love for Nagisa. Maybe I can push them together somehow." Rio muttered the last part mostly to herself, however, both Akiko and Yada heard it.

It seemed Rio suddenly forgot all about shipping Akiko with Karma, she would have to thank both Nagisa and Kayano at a later date. They wouldn't know why but she didn't care, and she couldn't let them know about Rio's plans it would just ruin the ship if they knew something was going on.

"The NagiKae ship will sail!"

* * *

**I apologise now if Rio seems as little OOC, I kinda just envisioned her acting like this when I comes to matchmaking. After all we all need a  
friend who likes matchmaking, it makes thinks a little more interesting. **


	6. Chapter 6

Akiko rolled over in her bed, sleepy eyes blinking as the rays of sunlight filtered into her bedroom, she'd forgotten to close her curtains last night. It was already half seven in the morning, and if she wanted to be at school on time today she'd better get up soon. But something kept her glued to her bed, she was warm and comfy under the covers making her resting body want to stay. However, it was something else entirely that forced her to stay. What Rio had said the previous day had invaded her mind all night and she couldn't get the smirking face of her friend out of her mind.

Not only that but she knew that idiot Karma was going to be there as well, she didn't want to see his face today, it reminded her of the times they use to spend together back in elementary school, things were less complicated back then.

_You guys would go well together! _

Rio's voice echoed around in her head; she didn't need to be reminded of that. She didn't even like the boy in that way, they weren't even friends either so how Rio could say that, it didn't make sense. Akiko was over the moon when Rio changed the subject to Nagisa and Kayano she didn't want to think of herself and Karma together, it would never work anyway.

With a long dragged out sigh, Akiko pulled her body from her bed. Might as well go to school, Korosensei would only come to get her if she didn't show. Seriously he'd done that before when she was late, he didn't like tardiness and wanted everyone at school to learn. In the end, he flew her to school at Mach 20, and that was an experience.

After what seemed like forever Akiko found herself nearing the school gates, students of all ages mulled around the streets, some rushed not wanting to be late while others casually strolled down the streets chatting with friends. Not to far ahead Akiko spotted a mop of mousy brown hair, which she hadn't seen for the past few weeks. Minako was walking alone while reading something in her hands.

"Minako!" She called out her friends name. Ever since she got into A class the two hadn't spent as much time together as they use to, maybe walking the rest of the way to school with Minako would cheer her up. The mousey-brown haired girl hadn't seemed to hear her though, and once again Akiko found herself calling out her friends name.

Slowing down her pace Minako glanced over her shoulder, "oh hey Akiko." She gave a somewhat half-smile, making Akiko wonder if the girl was depressed or something.

"Everything alright?" Akiko offered her a friendly smile.

"Fine." She replied, her eyes once again reverting back to the book in her hands.

A little frown fell onto her face, it seemed some book was more important than herself. "What ya reading there?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really, just studying," Minako said, not even bothering to take her eyes off the book.

Akiko shoulders slumped, Minako was surely being short with her today. She wondered if the girl was annoyed at her or something, after all, they hadn't spent much time together since the start of term. A small smile once again passed across Akiko's face; she was going to cheer her up even if it killed her.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together, you wanna come around after school today? We can watch a movie or something, maybe even invite Hayato." She couldn't help but apologise, it was just something she done out of habit.

"No thank you, I have a lot of studying to do." She simply answered.

Akiko was not expecting a no for an answer, Minako was always the cheerful type and always agreed to go around one of their houses after school, Akiko felt her heart sink a little. No matter surely she was free another day, she couldn't be studying all the time.

"Well, maybe another time then?" She asked, hoping Minako would agree and changed to the once happy person she use to be. Dull Minako was no fun at all.

"No!" Minako suddenly snapped. "I don't want to go around your house after school, not today not ever!" Akiko's eyes widened; this was the first time she'd ever seen Minako angry. "Look Kaiga…" It seemed they were suddenly on a last name basis now. "…I think we should stop being friends, you're in E class and I'm in A. I have a reputation to uphold, important grades to get, and I don't need you to hold me down. I'm sorry Kaiga, but that's just the way things have to be."

The whole world felt like it had just stopped for Akiko, she wasn't expecting that today. Her heart felt like it could break, she'd just lost one of her closest friends in mere seconds. Minako gave her one last look before turning away without a word, many students were looking at the two girls and muttering. The corner of Akiko's eyes burned with hot tears, blinking a few times and sucking in a deep breath, she refused to cry in front of any of these jerks. Pulling her school bag up her shoulder, she continued walking forward, her eyes fixated on the ground below, she wouldn't show anyone how weak she could be. Inside, however, she was screaming with frustration and heartbreak, Minako's words had pierced her like a thousand needless, this wasn't the same Minako from last year class A had changed her.

From the moment Akiko walked into class her nose wrinkled at the stench, it smelt like a dead rat had died in the ocean. Looking around the class she spotted a dead octopus on the teachers desk with a knife through its body. Karma. Akiko looked at the red-haired boy sitting in his chair looking smug, some of the other students who were here before her sat silently in their seats, not a single word was uttered.

Moving to her desk she slumped down, her head coming into contact with her desk, she wasn't really in the mood for any assassination attempts today. Shortly after herself, Korosensei arrived, he was looking nice and cheerful today unlike most. It seemed yesterday hadn't got to him at all. Like herself, his eyes came into contact with the dead octopus.

"Oops sorry." Karma's voice rang through the silence, he was enjoying this far too much. "I thought it was you and killed it. I'll throw it away for you if you hand it to me." Akiko lifted her head and watched Korosensei pick the octopus up. She thought he was going to fall for the same trick again.

However, all of a sudden before Korosensei could reach Karma his tentacle turned into five small drills or something like that. It seemed to catch Karma by surprise, then suddenly he vanished only to reappear with a few bags and a…missile? Akiko wondered where he'd even got a missile from and what he was going to do with it, blowing up the main campus suddenly drifted into her mind, it sounded like a good idea but there was no way she could hurt anyone.

"I will never let an assassin get away scot-free." His face turned dark, as his drills worked to prepare something.

A warm delicious scent drifted into Akiko's nose and her stomach gurgled, was Korosensei making some food? Suddenly he stopped and shoved something in Karma's mouth. Surprised Karma spat out the perfectly good food, the dumpling fell to the ground and rolled. He was wasting even more food, Akiko shook her head and pouted she could have eaten that.

"You look pale, you skipped breakfast didn't you?" Korosensei said. He seemed to already know the answer before Karma could even say. "Here Akiko eat these. Seems you skipped breakfast too." He handed over the dumplings and proceed to tut lightly scolding her for skipping the most important meal of the day.

Akiko ignored anything else which went on between both Karma and Korosensei, she was enjoying the food which had been whipped up at Mach 20. Every time she took a bite of the dumplings she practically sparkled with happiness; the warm food suddenly made all her problems melt away.

The food was enough to make her actually listen properly in maths for once. Once she was nice and full she eagerly took part in the maths lesson, next to her the red-haired often took several glances at her scribbling down important notes. A small tsk sound could be heard coming from him every time he looked over, Akiko decided to ignore it for the first couple of times, but after the fourth time, it was annoying her.

"What?" She whispered, taking a glance over at him.

"Why are you bothering to listen to this octopus? He's just some dumb teacher." He whispered back.

Akiko actually felt offended, Korosensei wasn't a dumb teacher he was a very good one actually. Since he'd been teaching the class she actually began understanding maths more, although it was still tricky he still helped her understand it to the best of his ability.

"No he's not, why don't you actually pay attention, and you'll see it for yourself." She shot back. Karma looked genuinely surprised for a second before his smug smirk fell onto his face again.

After another few minutes, Korosensei's tentacles seemed to come flying back towards them. Out of reflexes she ducked thinking they were going to hit her, but instead they seemed to catch something. Korosensei had grabbed ahold of the gun Karma was holding.

"Too slow Karma." Korosensei whipped around his head a smug glint in his black beady eyes. "I even had enough time to do your nails, you like them?" he asked.

Akiko couldn't help but snigger. Korosensei had taken the gun off Karma and painted his nail all girly. He even had time to put on little gems and add small details as well. Karma's eye twitched in annoyance, and he shot a glare at Akiko for laughing at his humiliation. She had to admit Korosensei had done a very good job, she wondered where he'd even learned to do that from, and where did he get the things from? Their teacher surly was an anomaly.

Karma's attempts didn't stop at first period, throughout the next two periods he seemed to be plotting and calculating his next move, Korosensei didn't even care that Karma wasn't paying attention to his lessons, it seemed like he was starting to have fun.

His next attempt didn't happen until the fourth period. They were in home economics trying to make soups, no doubt the octopus was making them do this so he could eat all their hard work later. Akiko was in a group with Yada and Kurahashi, they were making mushroom soup which Kurahashi wanted to give to Mr Karasuma after they'd finished. Akiko could help but go along with her plan, she was just so cute especially with this crush on their P.E teacher.

A loud cluttering sound caught each girl's attention, it was Karma again. He had smacked Fuwa's pan of soup-making all the contents come flying out into mid-air. Hot steam floated in every direction as the soup headed towards the ground and as Korosensei went in to save it, Karma pulled out his knife and tried to swing it at the octopus.

Of course like the last attempt it failed. Not only had Korosensei saved the soup and somehow managed to put it back into the pan, but he'd also dressed Karma into a pink girly apron with flowers and a heart, a matching flowered head bandana had also been tied around his head.

Karma ripped the bandana off his head messing up his already messy hair. His eyes were narrowed and glared daggers at Korosensei. Many of the class were laughing at the girly get up, however, those laughs were soon hushed when Karma gave everyone a dark look. Akiko, on the other hand, pocked her phone, she had taken a picture of the boy in his girly attire. She'd definitely be using that in the future for bribery of course.

When fifth period rolled around Karma was practically sat in his seat seething. Every plan he had come up with had failed, and his ego was beginning to take a hit. Every time he'd come up with something, Korosensei had managed to avoid getting killed. On the other hand, the class had learnt a whole lot of new weaknesses, Karma had helped them in that respect.

They were now in literature, and Korosensei was reading from a book while everyone else followed. The book was interesting, and Akiko was enjoying it, no doubt she'd finish it before bed tonight. Korosensei was stood between both herself and Karma, and like a flash of lightning he was combing Karma's hair. Akiko leaned back in her chair and sniggered seeing the new look Korosensei had given Karma. Karma, however, didn't look too happy and seconds after Korosensei had finished with him he'd messed his hair up again.

It was like this throughout the rest of their classes, Karma tried some kind of assassination attempt, but couldn't even get close to hitting Korosensei. Every time he failed Korosensei found some way to humiliate him further, and by the end of the school day, Karma was nowhere to be seen.

Akiko was just about ready to head back home, everyone else had gone on ahead of her which meant she'd have to walk home alone today, that was fine unless she ran into Minako. After what happened this morning she didn't even want to see the girl, she felt betrayed by her former friend, _stupid A class_. She bitterly thought.

"Hey, Akiko!" Her name was called, and she found Nagisa running toward her. she briefly wondered if Rio had put her plan into motion yet.

"What's up Nagisa." She flashed him a smile. The girly boy paused for a second catching his breath, and Akiko couldn't help but admire how cute he actually was, she just wanted to squish his cute cheeks together.

"So I was gonna find Karma-Kun. Might as well make sure he's ok after all his ego really took a large hit today. Wanna come too?" He asked.

Akiko thought for a second did she really want to go find Karma. Her mind was telling her not to but something else was telling her to go find him. Akiko reluctantly agreed and soon found herself standing near the edge of a cliff. Hanging over the cliff was a tree and sat there was Karma contemplating something. He seemed fine for all the hits he'd taken today, she wondered if she should just leave, Nagisa and Karma would be fine on their own.

"Karma you alright?" Nagisa asked. Karma didn't seem to hear the boy or simply ignored him. However the wind blew strongly making the tree wobble, Akiko felt some impending dread wash over her. What if the tree snapped? He would just fall.

"Oi get off the tree, it seems dangerous," Akiko said. Again he ignored her as well. Akiko didn't even know why she cared if he fell it would be one less problem to deal with, but she didn't want him to suddenly fall to his death.

"You know once Korosensei is on to you, it's impossible to kill him by yourself, no mattered what you try. He's not ordinary after all." Nagisa spoke like he hand experience, then again he already did have experience. He failed the first time he attempted to assassinate Korosensei.

"Well do it together, you, me, Nagisa and everyone else. Just come off that tree and you'll see." Akiko smiled, she knew somewhere in the future they'd succeed they just need everyone on board, and that meant him too.

"No thanks." He said. "I'll kill him myself." Karma empathized the myself part, so he really was adamant about this whole killing a teacher thing.

A cocky laugh echoed over the wind, Akiko didn't even need to turn around and see who it was. Looked like Korosensei had come back to pick on Karma some more.

"Karma I sure did a lot of work on you today." He was gloating, probably trying to annoy the red-haired even more. "If you want to continue, I still have a lot more from where that came from!"

Karma seemed to respond to that. "Can I ask you something?" He stood, and nervous butterflies seemed to appear in Akiko's stomach, he was going to do something bad she just knew it. "You're a teacher right?"

"Yes." Korosensei nodded happily.

"And teachers protect their students right?" Akiko did not like where this was going.

"Of course."

"That's good to hear, then I can kill you." He suddenly pulled out his gun again, his back facing the cliff. All off a sudden he dropped, Akiko eyes widened in horror, he didn't just do that did he.

"Karma," Nagisa yelled his name out and rushed forward.

Akiko was stood frozen in shock, so he would willingly kill himself, not caring if everyone around him suffered. Korosensei was gone within milliseconds, and before she knew it Nagisa had let out a sigh of relief. It seemed Korosensei had caught Karma before he could fall to his death.

Korosensei once again appeared behind Akiko and Nagisa, this time carrying Karma in his tentacles. Once the boy was safe on the ground the octopus let out a long sigh of relief. Nagisa was still looking over the edge in shock, while Akiko had mustered up enough anger to glare at the red-haired.

"What the hell was that for?" She angrily exclaimed. "You could have splattered on the ground and died! Do you not care how your parents would feel if they came back and found that you'd died, they'd blame themselves." Akiko was fuming how dare he try and kill himself; they were meant to be killing Korosensei, not themselves.

"It was the best plan I had yet." He shrugged and simply said. Her eye twitched, she wanted to slap him and yell some more, but she couldn't even look at him. He had made her so mad and she didn't even know why. "Ok, maybe not the best." He added.

Nagisa placed a comforting hand on Akiko should, who relaxed at the touch. "Better?" he asked. Akiko shook her head; no she was annoyed still.

"Out of ideas already? Boring!" Korosensei chuckled. Akiko glanced over at her teacher who was holding up many different items, it seemed he still wanted to play. "I had so many different ideas, I guess you're more of a sucker than I thought." She rolled her eyes, was he trying to rile Karma up again?

"I'll kill you tomorrow," Karma smirked standing up.

Korosensei seemed to like what he said since his face had turned light red with a darker red circle. A laugh rumbled out of his throat, Karma, however, began throwing something up and down in the air.

"Let's go Nagisa. We can get a bite to eat on the way home." He flashed Nagisa a smile. Akiko frowned had he just forgotten that she was their too? Surely not, he head must be rattled from the fall he just had.

"Hey! That's mine give it back!" Korosensei cried out, his tentacles flailing around. So Karma had stolen his purse and was going to use his money to buy food, that's very typical of him.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't leave things just laying around." He sniggered, he threw the purse back and Korosensei greedily caught it and brought it to his chest for safekeeping.

"It's empty!"

"There was just nickels and dimes in there, I threw them into a charity box." Karma sniggered again and Korosensei had a breakdown. Akiko couldn't help but smile.

"Thief." He cried out, yeah Korosensei was going to starve there was no doubt about that.

Korosensei dejectedly left the three to go home, something about sulking in the faculty room. They took a slow walk down the mountain, and Akiko was admiring the scenery as they went, however, something bothered her. Both Nagisa and Karma were chatting like old friends, while she was basically third-wheeling on them! Nagisa tried including her in the conversation, but Karma just simply spoke like she wasn't there, it hurt a lot. She thought they could finally be friends again, but apparently, he didn't want that.

Once they reached the school gates, the two were deciding where to head for dinner. "Any suggestions Akiko?" Nagisa asked. Akiko perked up as her name was called. She thought about it, but her mind wondered straight back to a few seconds ago, she didn't want to grab food with them if she was just gonna get ignored.

"I think I'm gonna skip on dinner, I'm tired anyway." She gave them a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked. "You love food."

Akiko pouted he better not have been calling her a glutton. "No it's fine really I'll just cook when I get home. I have tones of homework anyway. See you guys tomorrow." She gave them a small wave before turning away.

"See ya," Nagisa called back.

Karma didn't say anything, and Akiko felt everything sink, so he was ignoring her. She didn't even know what she'd done wrong. She refused to turn back to see if he was even waving bye. Once again her eyes stung with unshed tears, she didn't even know why she was crying over this idiot if he didn't want to speak to her then that was fine. But, something hurt deep down, and she couldn't stop the warm tears passing her eyelids, the warm liquid rolled down her cheeks and onto her uniform, as each tear dripped from her chin she felt glummer and glummer. It had been a while since she cried out in public, ironic it was him who made her cry again, god it felt like she'd just lost her friend all over again. Oh well, she'd just turn up to school tomorrow with a smile on her face, like she always did.

* * *

**A special treat for you guys! two chapters in one day! Originally I was going to have both chapter 5 and 6 as one, but I thought it would be too long. However, it turned out much better like this!**

** Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapters, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Make sure you stick around for the next  
chapter, more Akiko and Karma plus a new teacher!**

**Thank you all again Winter out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Scarlet Rose White: I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed :)**

**Rura Melody: Hopefully this chapter explains a little more why Karma is ignoring Akiko, but there's a whole bigger picture to come. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

The tv played to no one, the movie flashed past on the screen and offered little light to the darkroom. The curtains were barely open, a small crack between both pieces of fabric opened up to the world outside. Outside the skies were grey, the gloomy clouds threatened to down poor with rain any moment, and the strong winds blew. For the brunette girl inside the house, her gloomy state matched the weather to a tee. Outstretched on her back Akiko led, the cushions from the sofa moulding into her body, irritably she bit the end of her nail as she blankly gazed up.

Her body was illuminated by the movie, the colourful pictures did not match her mood, she was feeling both down and annoyed. She'd been feeling like this for the past few days now, ever since she left Nagisa and Karma after school. A lot of things had happened within the week, she'd lost Minako to A class and now she was being completely ignored by her former friend and she didn't understand why. What had she done to make things this way? Had she said something to him back in their first year? Was it because she stopped talking to him for a few days back then because her parents didn't approve of their friendship? What was it?

Her mind raced over the many possibilities, during their final month at elementary they'd made a promise to stay friends during junior high. Akiko being the excited kid she was, was over the moon when she found out they'd both be attending the same junior high. She'd forced him to make that promise, she knew he could back out any moment, but he stayed and made her think he wanted to be her friend forever, apparently not.

Her parents knew about their friendship throughout elementary but seemed fine with it. However, when she finally reached junior high things changed. Her father suddenly didn't approve, and her mother simply agreed with whatever her father said. Akiko found herself tied, it was either her parents or him. Her parents didn't make the choice any easier, and soon she found herself avoiding him and his calls and texts. It was hard, extremely hard but she didn't have much of a choice, but if she knew what would have happened in the future she would have ignored her parent's wishes. However by the time she realised she didn't care about her families approval it was too late, any form of contact was met with nothing. In a way she guessed she deserved it; she could only blame herself in the end.

She knew he wasn't the type of person to get so hung up over this kind of thing, so maybe he wasn't still annoyed at her. Then again he did like to see other people suffer, and nothing held him back from making her suffer. But the pain she felt was unbearable.

Every time in the past few days she tried talking to him, she was left with a blank stare or simply being ignored. And every time that happened, her chest would ache with a dull feeling, the feeling of a lost friend. It had to hurt more than breaking up with someone you love, not that she had experience in love she'd was just speculating.

A long drawn out sigh escaped from her parted lips. Her phone had buzzed on her chest letting Akiko know that she'd received a message. She ignored it however, she didn't want to speak to anyone, her thoughts were consuming her this weekend, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Her phone buzzed again, but like before she ignored it. The tv had turned itself off now, after not being used for practically the whole morning it had given up playing to no one in particular. Silence had consumed the room, the only noise was the ticking of the clock, that was until her phone began blasting music. Groaning in annoyance Akiko picked up the phone and pressed the green answer button, she hadn't even seen who was calling her.

"Hello." She answered.

From the other end of the phone, the excited voice of Kayano drifted into her ear. In the background someone was talking, actually, a few people were, Akiko guessed Kayano was out somewhere enjoying her day, unlike herself.

"Akiko I need your help!" She begged.

"Why?" She frowned.

"You see I'm out for lunch, and Kanzaki cancelled on us something about family, which means I'm all alone with no one to talk too. So please come rescue me." Akiko could envision the green-haired girl begging her from the other end. She knew about the small lunch gathering this afternoon; Akiko had been invited but she declined wanting to spend as much time thinking alone as she could.

"Well…" Akiko started; she really didn't want to leave the comfort of her house.

"Please, I'll give you pudding for a week!" she said.

Akiko pondered on the thought for a while, pudding was delicious, plus the pudding Kayano had was high quality. The offer was too tempting. Akiko guessed getting some fresh air wasn't all that bad, maybe she could clear her mind.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." She told her. Kayano was getting excited she thanked Akiko for a good few minutes before hanging up.

Once Kayano was gone, Akiko once again gazed up. Her phone had been discarded on the coffee table. After a minute or so, Akiko got up and headed back into her room, guess she needed to get ready for this little lunch meet up.

By the time Akiko had arrived at the café, she was already contemplating on going home. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today, the moment she was far enough from her house, it had started to rain, and she hadn't remembered an umbrella. Now she was wet, lucky the jumper she'd worn offered a little protection with its hood, but she could still feel the cold wind every time it blew past.

Stepping inside the café the warm feeling hit her, it seemed so nice and cosy. The strong scent of coffee hit her sinuses and at the sight of the cakes her stomach gurgle with hunger. Akiko spotted her friends quickly, but as soon as she did she ended up freezing, no one had told her that he was coming too. Before she could retreat to the safety of her home Kayano spotted her stood not too far from them.

"Akiko over here!" She waved her friend over. "I got you pudding!" She held up the dish of delicious looking pudding, the sweet treat wobbled on the plate and called for Akiko to come to eat it.

"Hey." She greeted, before sitting next to Kayano. "How is everyone?"

"I'm good, how are you Akiko." Nagisa gave a nice smile, and once again Akiko wanted to squish his cheeks together.

"Alright."

To be honest, that was a lie, she wasn't alright far from it actually. She didn't want to bother her friends with her problems though, especially when one of those problems was sat across the table from herself.

"Have you done the homework Korosensei gave us?" Sugino asked.

"Nope, haven't even started it yet." She gave a nervous laugh. "Been busy." That was the second lie, she had no plans over Saturday and spent the whole day sat at home, but they didn't need to know that.

"Same." He pouted. Sugino quickly turned away. "I bet you've already done it, haven't you Karma."

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. Done it in an hour." He smirked while gloating about how easy it was. Sugino seemed to beg to differ.

Sugino gave a small frown. "Ahh man, I forgot your good at everything."

Akiko ended up blocking out what ever Karma said next, she glanced blankly down at the pudding Kayano had graciously brought for her. Grabbing her spoon she quickly gobbled up the sweet treat and marvelled as the taste intoxicated her taste buds. In the background the three boys spoke about school and homework, Sugino was trying to pry the answers out of Karma, which wasn't working. Akiko didn't feel the need to join in anyway, she would complete the homework tonight, it didn't look that difficult after all. Beside herself Kayano was happily enjoying each spoonful of pudding, this had to have been her second one now. Akiko did wonder how she wasn't diabetic, then again she wondered that about herself.

As each minute ticked by so did Akiko's enjoyment, her pudding was long finished now, and she suddenly found herself window gazing. They'd probably been in the café for a good hour now, and none of them showed any signs of leaving. Outside the weather had constantly been raining, it had only just let up and people once again went about their daily lives. The conversation had changed now from school to Sugino's small crush on Kanzaki, Karma was brutally interrogating him with the same devil horns on his head as Rio had, while Nagisa and Kayano added in their individual inputs every so often. No one wanted to interrupt the devil at work. The poor boy was so red in the face that Akiko wondered if he was going to pass out, it was a good job Kanzaki had cancelled on them, he'd never survived if she found out.

"Akiko help me!" He whined after a while.

Glancing over Akiko simply gave him a small apologetic smile, "sorry no can do."

As the interrogation continued Akiko thought Sugino had literally died and gone to hell, he slouched limply in the chair his head bent back as he blankly gazed up. That was mostly due to Korosensei finding out, apparently the yellow teacher had been listening to the whole conversation and jotting notes down into his small book. Once they found him out Sugino begged him not to tell anyone, while Karma threatened to expose his little notebook to everyone in the class. Korosensei quickly fled not too long after that, begging them all not to tell anyone, they each made promises not too, but secrets don't stay that way for long. After he left Sugino suggested a strategy to assassinate the octopus, Karma being the sadist he was, took lead of the plan, and began adding in ways to embarrass Korosensei, it seems their teacher would die from embarrassment before anything else.

At one point she was asked for any input but couldn't find anything else to add. It wasn't like she didn't have ideas, she did but she didn't want to voice them because he'd only just ignore everything she'd have to say. In the end, whatever they had planned out for the next day at school would end up as a failure, this was Korosensei they were talking about. Once they went back to planning Kayano suddenly jabbed her elbow into Akiko's side. The brunet looked up confused, did her arm just slip?

"What's up with you and Karma? You both haven't spoken at all since he joined class E. Rio told me that you were both friends once, why can't you guys just forgive and forget?" She whispered so only herself and Akiko could hear.

Akiko gave a small frown, so other people were beginning to notice their silence as well. _Oh, Kayano if only forgiving and forgetting was that easy._ She thought to herself.

"I'm not even too sure what I've done, I have a feeling what it could be about, but I'm not sure."

"Well ask him then."

Kayano's sentence seemed simple to most, but Akiko didn't know how. What if he ignored her like always, it would be mega awkward. Plus she didn't want to ask him right here and now, she didn't want Sugino or Nagisa listening in on their conversation whether it was bad or not.

"Maybe some other time." She flashed Kayano a small smile before standing up. "Hey, I'm gonna head home, my parents are probably wondering where I am. See you guys tomorrow at school."

"Ok see ya." Sugino gave her a small wave.

Akiko turned away and headed out she would just head home somewhere quiet and alone. She could ponder all evening about what she was going to do, and what she's done.

**Karma pov. **

Akiko had just left; she gave no reason aside from her parents wondering where she would be. Karma frowned, from the corner of his eye he saw the brunette exit the café, that was such a lame excuse she gave them. After knowing her for a while he could easily tell right away there was something wrong, but he didn't know what. Sugino and Nagisa had once again delved back into their conversation, while Kayano was giving him a long look. Wait, Kayano looking at him, it was more of a glare which could only mean Akiko had said something to her before leaving.

Not long after Akiko left, Kayano also left he wondered if she was going after Akiko she did look like she needs someone to talk too. After a while, something deep down began troubling him, and it wasn't about the plan that was clearly going to fail the next day. It was mostly about his foment brunette friend. Since he joined E class she'd been quiet, and after knowing her for a long time he knew she wasn't the quiet person. Of course she could have changed in the two years they hadn't spoken, but he doubted it very much.

He wouldn't lie back at the start of junior high when Akiko suddenly stopped talking to him, he was confused as hell. He hadn't known what he'd done for the sudden silent treatment, he wanted to ask but didn't know how he didn't want to come across as worried. After a while he'd given up, it was clear she didn't want to be friends with a sadist like him.

When he joined E class he was shocked, he wasn't expecting to see her again. Akiko was good with her grades, so how did she even end up in that class, something else he found himself wondering about her. Nagisa was the one to tell him about her grades dropping, he'd wanted intel on everyone in the class and Nagisa was his best source.

He hadn't realised it at the time, but he hardly knew Akiko anymore it was like she was a completely different person to him, and he found that weird and didn't like it. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say, could their friendship even be saved? Did he really want to be friends with her still? After all, it was like she'd been avoiding even looking at him or being near him.

**Akiko pov. **

Akiko wished she'd never bothered taking the long route home now, but the tempting scenery in a nearby park had called to her. She didn't want to be alone when she got home, plus the fresh air was nice in her lungs. The wonderful sights of the lake and ducks were suddenly all ruined when she passed by two people on a bench who she didn't want to see.

"Hey, Akiko!" Hayato cheerfully called her name, he waved her over with a single hand.

Reluctantly Akiko wandered over to the bench and stood awkwardly. Hayato seemed nice and cheerful the rain not dampening his mood, however, Minako looked annoyed.

"How are you? We haven't seen you since last semester. How's E class, I bet it's terrible, how's your teacher? I bet he sucks too." Hayato laughed lightly, not realising it ticked Akiko off.

"It's fine actually." She bluntly replied; she wasn't in the mood.

Hayato quickly noticed her moody state, but Minako suddenly grabbed ahold of his arm. By the look of things, Minako hadn't told Hayato about that day. Akiko did wonder for a moment if the two were on a date, it wasn't like they'd normally hang out with one another, she wanted to ask but decided against it after the look Minako gave her.

"Hayato let's go." She looked up through her eyelashes at him.

"But I'm talking to Akiko, I haven't seen her for ages. You should tell her about that test you scored high in, I'm sure she'd love to know how you're getting on in A class." He pointed out.

Minako gave a small snort, "I don't think she wants to know that. Besides, she an E class student we shouldn't be caught hanging around with her, our reputation will be ruined." Minako spoke like it was common sense to know this fact. Hayato gave a small frown though.

"But…"

"But nothing." She spoke. "Did you know Kaiga suddenly refused to be friends with me, she said such hurtful things. Being in E class has changed her, she's said such mean things about us, she only cares about herself." Minako said hurt.

Akiko shot a glare at her; how could she lie like that? She knew it was herself that said all those hurtful things right, Akiko had been feeling down for days after she stopped wanting to be friends. "Liar." She scoffed. No, she wouldn't take that.

"What?" Minako gasped, small fake tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "How could you say that? All I wanted was to be friends, and you can only think of yourself."

Akiko shook her head annoyed; she didn't need this as well. Dealing with Karma was enough. "Your such a liar tell him the truth. You've been nothing but mean since joining A class, you're the one who's changed, and if Hayato can't see that then he's honestly no better than you." Akiko hated arguing with friends, well Minako wasn't exactly a friend, but she still saw her as someone she shared good memories with. Hayato gaped at Akiko as she dragged him into this, however like a flash of light Minako rose to her feet and slapped Akiko across the face.

Her green eyes were wide with surprise, her cheek stung like mad. What the hell did she do to deserve that? Holding a hand to her cheek, she could feel the warm fresh tears sting her eyes, she wouldn't cry not here in front of them. It would only fuel Minako something she didn't want. Hayato looked just as shocked, he didn't know what to say. Minako looked annoyed though, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Never speak down on me E class scum." She spat before turning around and grabbing Hayato by the arm.

Before Akiko could even realise what was happening, Minako was dragging Hayato away complaining about how awful Akiko was. Akiko's eyes blurred with tears, and behind her, she could hear people whispering to one another, how embarrassing. Turning away she quickly fled the park, her happy place now completely ruined, she might as well not leave the house.

It was raining again, but Akiko didn't care. Wave after wave of hot tears spilt down her cold cheeks, the salty drops mixed in with the fresh rainwater before collecting at the bottom of her chin. One by one each tear dropped from her chin and onto her cold hands. Hugging her knees closer for warmth, Akiko glared at the road through a blurred vision. Her clothes were now soaked to the bone and clinging to her body revealing her slim shape. Wet hair stuck to her cheeks and neck, and every so often a splash of water from passing cars coated her. A cold chill was beginning to set in, but she really didn't care.

She hadn't known how long she was there for, but that was the least of her concerns. All of a sudden the rain had stopped, and her body raced to warm her up. How dare someone stop the rain, frowning she looked up and saw a large umbrella sheltering her from the rain. Holding the umbrella was the last person she wanted to see, Karma.

What did he want now? Did he want to gloat or something? A small part of her wondered if he came to speak to her or save her from the rain, but the anger had bubbled up and over the small feeling in her stomach.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Karma looked a little taken back, "well you look like you need this?" his gestured to the umbrella.

"No thanks, just leave me alone." She said turning away ignoring him. She hoped he'd just leave her if she'd ignore him.

Nothing was said between the two for a while, Akiko didn't exactly want to speak to him in her current state, she knew something bad would be said, especially with how annoyed she was feeling. Karma, on the other hand, was looking the other way, conflict showing in his eyes, the rain was beginning to soak his clothing as he no longer had the umbrella to keep him sheltered.

"Can I help you? Did you want something from me?" She suddenly snapped; the silence was annoying her now.

"Not really. I just…"

Akiko cut him off, quickly rising to her feet she spun on the spot and shoved the umbrella he was holding away from her. Not ready for the sudden push the umbrella was knocked from his grasp and fell to the ground. Rain once again began soaking Akiko's clothes, and her body suddenly felt cold again.

"Look I understand you annoyed at me; I would be too if someone did the same thing I did. But why are you ignoring me now? It's like I don't exist in your eyes, and it hurts. Do you even remember that stupid promise we made in elementary? Do you? I know I blanked you, but my parents didn't approve of our friendship, and I didn't know what to do, you know what my parents are like. Once I realised what I'd done I tried messaging you again, but nothing. I finally gave up thinking you were pissed, and I guess I was right. I keep trying, but you don't seem bothered by anything, so if you don't want to talk or be friends again just say so, don't ignore me like I don't exist because that's what my mum and dad do, and it hurts me so much."

Silence lingered between the two, Akiko was practically seething but her chest felt lighter now she'd spilled everything which had been playing on her mind. She knew it would still hurt even if he didn't want to be friends, but a small part of her hoped and prayed he'd still stick around after her outburst. Karma looked completely frozen; he didn't know what to say to any of that.

Akiko took that silence as a no and let out a long sigh. "I'm really sorry. I hope one day we can be friends again, but until you want to be then let's leave things. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Akiko walked on past Karma, the red-head didn't attempt to stop her. The rain had let up to a light drizzle, things still didn't seem right between the two, and she knew she shouldn't have left things like that. But she didn't want to see him anymore. A sudden wave of tears swarmed her eyes again, and her puffy red eyes stung with unshed tears, Akiko guessed she was doomed this year to lose all her friends, life was cruel sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done! I had to rewrite this so many times and this was the final outcome, I hope it's good. We'll see more about Akiko's family later  
on during the story. Back to the main story arc next chapter so I hope you'll all stick around to find out what happens next.  
**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it's greatly appreciated! feel free to leave a review if you like, I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**Anyway until next time Winter! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews! **

**Scarlet Rose White- I know he can be so dense at times, and thank you for all your support so far XD**

**Rura Melody- Don't worry everyone will notice their mistakes soon!**

**Now on with the story, and just a heads up there is mild use of the word Bitch in this chapter, please don't read if your going to get offended. **

* * *

It was finally May, warmer weather was finally starting to set in, the colourful flowers were in full bloom and covered many patches of open space. Class E's own forest was also in full bloom, vibrant green leaves were appearing on trees along with small delicate flowers. Various flowers were blooming amongst the trees and grass, making the walk up to the classroom a much more colourful one. For the students, however, May meant another month closer until Korosensei would blow up Earth, and a step closer to midterms.

For our small brunette friend she was loving the spike in temperate, it meant she could discard of her blazer and wear her beige cardigan. Don't get her wrong Akiko loved winter much more, some would even say she adored it. She loved how the white crystal flakes would dance around the skies covering everything in a white blanket. But, she also liked summer, the hot days where she could get away with wearing shorts or summer dresses, she loved how a cool breeze raced past cooling you when the day was hot.

Akiko was in a happy place, something she deserved after the hell April brought. It didn't stay at way for long, not paying attention she'd managed to tip on a loose rock and basically face plant the ground. Quickly scrambling to her feet and dusting herself off she prayed no one had seen that. A loud snigger from behind made her think otherwise. Turning around she dread to think who could have seen her clumsiness, would they hold it over her head and tease her? Or tell everyone else in the class?

Her panicked state soon dropped when she saw Karma, well it didn't mean she wasn't afraid he'd tell everyone because he's a big jerk. He held a smug-looking smirk on his face, as Akiko simply frowned at him. He wasn't going to let her forget this anytime soon.

It had been a few weeks since that rainy day, and to be honest it's been strange between the two. It wasn't like how it used to be, instead of ignoring her Karma would actually acknowledge her and if she said something he'd reply instead of blanking her. Akiko found it less awkward and painful speaking to him, she found herself not constantly wondering what the problem was between the two. However, they weren't exactly friends with each other more friendly acquaintances at the moment.

After Akiko's outburst and apology it was awkward between the two, Akiko couldn't even look at him too ashamed of releasing everything at once, she was never the dependable one after all. Back then she thought he didn't want to be friends because he never gave a reply, however, on the other hand, Karma was more or less in shock, he was never expecting her to feel that way. Let alone release everything at once.

It wasn't until a few days later, after school where the two actually had their first proper conversation. Akiko had been walking home and by chance ended up in the same park where he was hanging out. When she first spotted him sitting on the monkey bars Akiko wanted nothing more than to run far away, but some mysterious force was willing her to stay. It wasn't long until Karma had seen her stood there and when the two made eye contact there was only silence, neither one knew what to say to each other. Surprisingly, he was the first to speak, and the uncomfortable silence soon seeped away.

The conversation wasn't particularly long, but long enough to put Akiko's out of control mind at ease. They sort of patched things up and expressed their feelings about the whole situation with words, it wasn't much but enough for them to have normal conversations again. However, Akiko still had so much hidden away from him. Things that had happened when they were actually friends he didn't even know about. And she wanted to keep it that way for as long she could.

So here they were talking like normal human beings. It was more one-sided insults really, Karma seemed to take enjoyment from annoying and insulting Akiko, playfully of course. While the brunette found more and more reasons why she shouldn't befriend him again, but all things happen for a reason.

"What do you want now?" She found herself asking that same sentence more and more.

"Nothing. Just walking to school like a good boy." He innocently stated.

Akiko scoffed, _good boy?_ Really, he was far from that. Rolling her eyes she turned away and hurriedly walked ahead.

"Good boys aren't late for school." She called over her shoulder. She refused to stop to see his reaction but knew from his footsteps he was quickly catching up.

So the two of them were late for school, Akiko didn't know Karma's reason for being late, but for her, she overslept. She didn't exactly know how because she set about five alarms, she just seemed to sleep through each of them, and by the time she woke and realised she was late, it was already nearing nine in the morning. Korosensei would kill her for being late, hypothetically at least. She doubt that yellow octopus could even lay a tentacle on them, not because he was told not to by the ministry of defence, but because he was too kind.

When she arrived Akiko was half expecting to see Korosensei getting ready to scold both herself and Karma for being late. However, their teacher seemed to be nowhere in sight and for once he was the late one. Akiko quickly sat down, only to see Rio giving her a large smirk, frowning she wondered why the blonde was even smirking. Turning away she decided it was best to ignore her, it was safer that way.

Not too long after herself, the classroom door was opened again, and their teacher finally stepped in, late. For some reason, he was wearing a ridiculous disguise with a black wig and a fake nose. He couldn't look any less obvious, it's a wonder how people hadn't discovered his true identity yet. That wasn't the best part however, clinging onto his arm was a young woman with long wavy blonde hair. She was dressed in a white blazer with a short white skirt and a black top, Akiko could tell right away that this woman's taste in clothes was an expensive one.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to your new foreign language teacher," Korosensei said once he reached the teacher's desk.

Following close behind was Karasuma who had a hard frown on his face, Akiko couldn't tell if it was his usual cold gaze or he was being extra cold to their new foreign language teacher. The blonde, on the other hand, was giggling as Korosensei introduced her to everyone. Akiko frowned there was no way some woman would willingly cling to something like him, not being horrible of course but this just fishy.

"I'm Irina Jelavić. It's nice to meet you all!" She gave them all such a large smile, which seemed so fake for anyone's liking.

The class remained silent and gave each other weird looks. A few whispers were passed around mostly about how she hugged Korosensei's tentacle and how good looking she was and the huge bust she had. Those comments came from the most perverted guys in class. This was too weird.

Karasuma being the responsible person he was explained the situation to everyone. "So we've decided to provide you with an opportunity to learn from a native speaker. So she'll be taking over half your English classes. That ok with you?"

He asked them if it was ok, how kind of him so he did care about them all. Akiko could see why Kurahashi liked him so much, somewhere deep down under all that tough guy act was a kind soul. More whispers were passed around the class, and both Korosensei and this new teacher seemed to ignore them. However Akiko did catch Korosensei eyeing up Miss Irina's large rack, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. His yellow face had suddenly turned pink like he was flustered but Akiko knew otherwise, he was clearly checking her out, pervert.

Irina giggled again before pulling away and looking up at Korosensei through her long lashes, her cheeks had turned a little red. "I can't get enough of you." She admitted. "Those beady black eyes, your rubbery arms…all off them. You're so amazing." She sounded like some kind of fangirl and Korosensei was falling into her trap.

It was quite obvious to Akiko; this teacher was playing Korosensei for some kind of fool. There was no way some young woman would ever be attracted to an octopus unless they were crazy. There was only one reason why she was playing around like this, and it was clear as day she was going to try and kill him at some point or another.

By the time lunch rolled around Akiko was fed up with Irena, she was so fake, it was so obvious, and it annoyed her that Korosensei couldn't see it. At one point she wanted to stand up and point out in front of everyone that Korosensei was being played, but something forced her to stop. In a way she did kinda want to see how this played out, she wanted to see if Korosensei would notice in the end or not. If Korosensei was killed by this blonde woman she was going to be annoyed.

Akiko was sat under the tree eating lunch along with Kayano. Kayano seemed to be angrily muttering under her breath about how Irena had such large boobs.

"What's your problem with huge boobs?" she asked laughing as Kayano looked horrified at the question.

"I just don't like them." She pouted and went back to muttering incoherent words. Akiko did not understand the green-haired girl one bit.

After eating Akiko found herself joining in with assassination football. It was a fun game Korosensei had invented for them to assassinate him, so far no one had gotten close to killing him yet. After every kick of the ball, the person would have to either shoot him or attack him with their anti-sensei knives. The football was passed to Akiko who skilfully kicked it in the direction of Korosensei, and when the octopus was preoccupied with catching it and kicking to someone else Akiko sent three shots of her gun in his direction. She didn't like using her gun very much since she sucked, but she found herself needing to practice for future times. Of course, all three shots completely missed Korosensei, he managed to dodge each one of them and laughed as he once again got away scot-free.

"Korosensei!"

Everyone froze, and the football went flying over Korosensei's head and fell to the ground forgotten. Running towards the students and teacher was Miss Irena her hand in the air waving mostly at Korosensei, and that large fake smile slapped on her face. What did she want now?

"Mr Karasuma told me all about you. He says you move extremely fast." She giggled.

"Well…" Korosensei chuckled nervously.

Clasping both hands together and bending down slightly so she could reveal even more of her rack to Korosensei she spoke again. "Could you do me a little favour?" she asked. Korosensei nodded. "I've always wanted to drink authentic Vietnamese coffee; would you pick one up for me while I teach the class?" She asked.

Akiko frowned why did English have to be next; she didn't know if she could stay in the same class as her for a whole lesson. For a second she contemplated on skipping class with Karma but decided against it since she wouldn't know what to talk about, plus he'd constantly tease her and make her wish to be back in class.

Korosensei didn't need convincing, "ok, I know a great place in Vietnam. Be back soon!" He said before disappearing in a second. He was so gullible.

The bell suddenly rang as if it knew Korosensei had left them with his woman, and like a switch of a light, her cutesy personality took a one-eighty.

"Miss Irena? Should we go to class now?" Isogai kindly reminded her.

"Class? Just go back to class and read on your own." Her flat remark came shocking a few people. Akiko saw it coming though, there was no way she could be such a clingy person. Irena took out a lighter and lit the cigarette in her mouth, the end caught alight and begun burning like everyone's sudden hatred for her.

"Oh and don't call me Miss Irena, I don't like being called miss and I'm not a teacher. You may call me Ms Jelavić instead." That seemed to shock everyone, even more, this woman seemed so horrible.

Akiko frowned, no one spoke to her like that. "Ms Hella-bitch sound more fitting for someone like you." The blonde shot Akiko a dark glare, it didn't seem to faze the brunette however, she'd seen worse.

"What ya gonna do now Ms Hella-Bitch?" Karma added backing Akiko up. She could see the growing smirk on his face, she'd picked a suitable name for this new teacher.

"It's Jel-a-vitch!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two and making sure to empathise her name correctly. Akiko gave an innocent smile and laughed as she got annoyed, she changed her mind this woman was fun.

"You an assassin aren't you?" Karma asked.

"Way to go captain obvious." Akiko rolled her eyes, it was so easy to tell from the very start, after all, she didn't look like the type of woman to go for a man like Korosensei so why else would she be here.

Karma seemed to ignore her comment, she was sure he'd get her back for that one later. "You're up against a monster that this whole class can't kill. Think you can be the one to pull it off?" Akiko wanted to say another smart remark but decided to keep her mouth shut this one time.

Ms Hella-Bitch simply smirked. "Grown-ups have their own way of doing things." she simply stated before turning away and looking directly at Nagisa. "You're Nagisa Shiota right?"

Before he could confirm what she asked Ms Hella-Bitch stepped up towards the boy, cupped his face and slammed her lips on his. Nagisa seemed frozen in shock and took the kiss not knowing what exactly he could do. Everyone else gasped while Kayano seemed horrified at what she was witnessing. Akiko spotted Rio looking between Kayano and Nagisa smirking slightly, and Karma had taken out his phone to take a few pictures, no doubt he'd use that as leverage late on. Akiko wondered if teachers could even do this, no way this was allowed the Chairman was a cruel person, but surely he wouldn't stand for this.

Once she was finished and pulled away poor Nagisa looked half dead. She hugged him close and pulled his poor innocent head between her chest, smothering the poor boy. "Come to the faculty room later, I want to hear about the data you've been gathering on him."

Nagisa said nothing, and neither did the rest of the class everyone still seemed shocked at the kiss she forced on the blue-haired boy. She began waltzing away and joined up with three men who were carrying a tone of equipment, the four-spoke for a second before leaving the class simply watching them. Akiko knew one thing English class was going to be hell.

As Akiko predicted English was hell, she slumped in her chair with her head hanging over the back gazing up towards the ceiling, she was bored and for once she wanted to learn something. The minutes passed by agonisingly long since they weren't learning anything if only Korosensei was still here and not getting this bitch her coffee. Akiko sat back normally and placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin and head in the palm of her hand. Her green eyes glared towards the front of the class where Ms Hella-Bitch sat with a tablet.

"Are you going to teach us Mr Hella-Bitch?" Maehara asked. He held up the English textbook they all had.

A chorus of yeah, and Mr Hella-Bitch could he heard all around the class as they agreed with Maehara. Akiko sniggered watching as Ms Hella-Bitch got pissed in her seat, she looked as if she was going to burst any second now.

"You're saying it wrong!" She screamed making the class fall silent. "Jel-a-vitch. With a V!" she said once again that day. "Bitch is what you call a female dog, and what I'll be if you don't get the difference between your thick prepubescent skulls!" She threatened. No one seemed scared by her sudden threat, and she seemed to pick that up as well. "Let me teach you the proper V pronunciation. Bite your bottom lip lightly with your teeth first." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do it!"

To humour her it seemed everyone in the class bit their bottom lip lightly and begun making the v sound. She seemed happy, "perfect! Now sit like this for the rest of the class. Maybe you'll figure out how to say it right."

So that was her motive all along. After about a second Akiko gave up her lip was feeling all tingly from the vibration, it seemed she'd just have to sit there bored out of her mind until their next class, at least Karasuma could teach them properly.

Korosensei returned later on during their physical education, Akiko nearly missed his arrival since she was beating up a dummy. Ms Hella-Bitch pissed her off, an entire class wasted because she was too lazy to teach, they had midterms coming up for crying out loud. Once again Korosensei was walking off towards the front of the school with Ms Hella-Bitch, it seemed he was smitten from the moment he'd gotten back and was obviously going to fall into her trap.

"Are you serious? They're sneaking off into the storeroom." Mimura pointed the obvious out, some of the others stopped what they were doing to watch their gullible teacher follow the blonde.

"Mr Karasuma we really don't like her!" Megu spoke for the whole class. A few nods came from other students as well.

"I know." He sighed. "But she has her orders, as do I."

Akiko rolled her eyes being professional as always. Akiko stepped up next to Yada when the door to the storage room was closed. The whole class waited silently for something to happen, and after a while there was nothing. Only the sound of the birds tweeting could be heard for miles. Finally, after what seemed like forever the sound of many gunshots could be heard inside. It was like that for a few minutes until silence bestowed the storage room once again, _did she do it?_ Akiko wondered.

Suddenly a girly screams came from the building making everyone gasp, what was going on in there. The screams soon died down, and it sounded more like enjoyable moans, Akiko frowned it sounded weird whatever was going on in there.

"Let's go see what's happening guys," Okajima shouted. He was already running towards the storage room.

"C'mon Akiko," Yada said grabbing ahold of her wrist. Akiko honestly didn't want to see what was happening, it was their business.

Yada dragged her all the way to the rest of the group, and by the time they'd reached the small gathered group, Korosensei was just slithering out of the building. Akiko observed that he didn't seem any different than usual, but he had a little smirk on his yellow face, something good happened.

"Korosensei have you seen Miss Irena?" Nagisa asked their teacher. Akiko wondered why he was even calling her that.

"All of-I mean yes. She'll be right out." He chuckled with a light pink hue on his face. Akiko scrunched her nose up; gross he was definitely going to say something else before changing his words.

Ms Hella-Bitch suddenly stumbled out the storage room, her legs seemed to wobble as she walked forward. On her face a bit of drool dripped from her mouth and down her chin, and a flushed pink hue dusted her cheeks. That wasn't the weird thing though, Korosensei had dressed her in school gym clothes.

"One minute, he did that all in one minute." She muttered up. Okajima gasped and seemed to want to know more, Akiko guessed his perverted mind thought up something else. "A full-body deep tissue spa-level oil massage, only with slime."

"Korosensei what did you exactly do to her?" Akiko asked, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Irena, all her dignity must be oozing away since they all saw her like this.

"Grown-up stuff." He said, his face blank showing no emotions. Akiko shook her head; he was such a pervert.

In the end, the day had been pretty eventful Ms Bitch as she was now referred to managed to insult the whole class, to be honest, it was pretty hurtful, but everyone defended each other. The whole class had ended up shunning her and refused for her to teach them, they even threw bits of rubber and pencils to get her to leave. It worked but she was back before the end of school, they hadn't got rid of her that easily. However instead of insulting them, she apologised in her weird way, so now she was their new foreign language teacher with the name of Ms Bitch. It had been shortened because Hella-Bitch was too long, and they didn't want to call her by her proper name, so Ms Bitch was suggested. She didn't like it though and begun arguing back, but that's what made Ms Bitch, in the end, she settled for that name getting nowhere with any of them.

Akiko liked her, even though she had a strong impression at the start, but she began opening up towards the end of the day. Ms Bitch seemed like a misunderstood person, and deep down she seemed like a good person and Akiko knew she'd easily get along with someone like that.

Akiko hummed a song happily to herself; she swung her bag back and forth thinking over today's events. However, something seemed to be really bugging her, she was being stalked. He'd been stalking her ever since school ended and it was being to annoy her now, she didn't need to be seen home she was a grown girl and could easily take someone down if they tried mugging her, not that she wanted to try that.

Every time she took a glance behind her she spotted his annoying face concentrating on the stupid game he was holding. His red hair seemed to turn to flames in the setting sun, and his mercury eyes were transfixed on the game in hand. He didn't seem to pay Akiko any mind until she crashed into a wall. Huffing with annoyance this was the second time she'd shown her clumsiness, and it was all his fault.

"Why are you stalking me!?" She whirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"I'm not! My house is in this direction." He said like it was so obvious.

Akiko felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she'd just accused someone of doing something they weren't. "No, it's not!" She tried defending herself lamely.

"Duh, why else would I be going this way? I'm not going to walk a different way to get home." He rolled his eyes, annoying Akiko even more. "The question is why are you going this way, your parent's house is in a completely different direction."

Akiko felt her face dropped, right she hadn't told him or anyone for that matter. "I live alone." She flatly said. Karma frowned. "They kicked me out for dropping to class E, yeah I know my family sucks. My uncle paid for my apartment for me." She quickly explained, not really wanting to delve more into it, it still upset her.

"Oh right, so we leave near each other then." He said.

Akiko nodded confirming what he said until she suddenly realised what he said, they live near each other which meant every day they'd see each other on the way to school and on the way home. This would definitely give leeway to Rio, if she found out she'd come up with all crazy ideas. Akiko frowned at the ground like it was the grounds fault for them living close to one another. It was silent between each other Akiko didn't know what say, she was never good at carrying on conversation, and his constant staring didn't help.

"I'm going home." She quickly stated before turning on her heels and walking away.

She didn't want to stay any longer because she didn't know what to say. At the time she hadn't realised she picked an apartment in the same neighbourhood; they weren't exactly friends when she picked it, so she didn't remember. There seemed to be so much the two didn't know about each other now, and even though they managed to have small conversations it never seemed to last. Either the conversation was cut short, or Akiko found herself escaping so she couldn't embarrass herself any further, _why is it so hard to talk to him? _She thought angrily.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done! sorry if it's longer than usual I tried to keep it too round about 4000 words. So Akiko and Karma seem to be getting along a  
little better now! hopefully over time they will become friends again. Normally people just become friends over time, so I'm going for that,  
instead of them both directly making friends again. **

**Stick around for the next chapter midterms are looming over class E, and Akiko has something to ask Karma! Find out in the next chapter what it is. **

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you stick around for the rest of the story. Anyway like always please leave a review if you have time! T****hank you again Winter :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews!**

**Scarlet Rose White: Ikr, it think it will be a while yet, Akiko would be such a dense person in that situation XD**

**Rura Melody: I know thank god. Thank you for your support so far! **

**On to chapter 9! **

* * *

"Ugh, remind me again why I even bothered coming to class? I walked all the way up here only to walk back down again." Akiko loudly complained as she clumsily made her way back down the mountainside.

Today was the dreaded assembly day, a day in which all of class E hated the most. Once a month the whole school including class E have to attend an assembly hosted by the student council and vice-principal. It was really an excuse to make fun of the students from class E, and force all of them to suffer by walking back and forth to class.

Akiko had once again turned up to class late, something which was becoming common for her, she'd slept through her abundance of alarms only to realise she was late. It wasn't her fault this time, she'd actually been up all night studying for the exams which were right around the corner. Surprisingly Korosensei hadn't come to collect her that morning, something her teacher would do on a regular basis. He'd most likely given up by now since practically every day she was turning up late, hey at least she came to school. It didn't help that on her walk up the mountainside she stopped every five seconds to admire the blooming flowers, what could she say she was a sucker for anything involving flowers or animals.

By now her group had to be halfway down the mountainside, they'd battled snakes, bees, falling rocks and broken bridges. It seemed Okajima had taken the brunt of everything, and as he went running past Akiko could have sworn a few snakes had wrapped themselves around his arms and torso. Not too long after Okajima went running past Ms Bitch had somehow caught the group up. Once with them she started complaining loudly about the walk, apparently it was killing her feet.

"This sucks!" Akiko once again complained. She couldn't help but agree with the blonde teacher for once. "Why are we the only ones who have to endure this, it's not fair."

"You know, you could have always skipped with Karma." Nagisa pointed out.

Akiko took a few seconds to process what Nagisa said until she came to the conclusion that it was a terrible idea. The idiot red-haired would only annoy her while she was peacefully trying to skive.

"No way that's an awful idea!" She gasped out.

"Why, I thought you guys were friends?" The bluenette said.

Akiko gave a small frown, friends. Were they really close enough to consider each other as friends? Sure in the few weeks they'd been talking more, and according to her she found herself being constantly stalked to and from school, but did that really make them friends? She guessed possibly in their weird little way it did, but she didn't know. Over the course of a month and a bit their relationship had changed drastically, It went from the two ignoring each other to the pair chatting like normal acquaintances. Sure, it was nothing like how they were as kids, but Akiko could live with that. It was nice just knowing he was back and talking to her.

"I guess, I don't really know." She admitted with a small shrug. "It's nice to just be able to talk to him unlike when he first started."

"Oh come on!" Rio suddenly slung her arm around Akiko's neck. Where did she come from? "You two are always chatting with each other, I'm pretty sure that makes you friends." She flashed her a wide grin. Akiko nodded slowly; Rio hardly gave her any room to disagree. "You guys are perfect-"

Akiko gave the blonde a sharp jab to the side forcing her to stop mid-sentence, and a frown was sent her way. There was no way something like that would ever happen, not in a million years. "No way! Go annoy someone else." Rio pouted when she was told no, but Akiko refused to back down. Every part of her knew something like that wouldn't happen, she wouldn't allow it.

"Boo." Rio crossed her arms.

Finally, after an agonizing trip they made it, and the moment they stepped foot inside the main campus grounds everyone collapsed out of exhaustion. Out of everyone Okajima looked the worse, and Akiko hadn't been seeing things when he ran past earlier on. Three snakes clung around him hissing, Mr Karasuma was the one to rescue the poor boy, and oddly enough Akiko felt sorry for the poor snakes.

Rising to her feet Akiko brushed down her skirt and cardigan, bits of leaf and dirt were clinging to her clothes for dear life. Once satisfied she looked up at the school building, it was giving off some evil vibe. They were about to enter the devil's layer and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

"Ok rest times over, we should probably get going guys." Isogai's voice sounded.

Akiko silently agreed the last time they were late back in April the student council forced them to clear the flower beds out. For whatever reason class E had to be the first in the assembly hall, some weird rule because they were the end class, honestly, it was the first time she'd ever heard about that. The class moved in silently, for once they arrived on time, which really meant they were early. No doing what the student council wanted this time! They arranged themselves in two rows, one a row of boys and the other girls, Akiko found herself at the back and already felt bored out of her mind.

She was starting to get impatient and found herself having to force her foot to stop tapping. Her legs were burning as the muscles dully ached from the hike down the mountain, she wanted to sit but she couldn't. It was like the other classes were purposely taking forever, they knew class E was suffering. After what seemed like forever the hall slowly began to fill with students and loud chatter about class E.

Akiko hated it, and with every comment about them she felt her eye twitch in annoyance. She hated how the other students could get away with these harsh remarks, it was like the only students who got disciplined in this school was them. She spotted two boys insulting Nagisa who simply stood and took the remarks thrown at him, god she felt like punching them. Soon members of class A were arriving, and straight away Akiko saw Minako and Hayato. She couldn't help but give them both a harsh glare when she saw them, after everything Minako had put her through she deserved the harshest punishment this school could give. Feeling someone watching him Hayato looked up and both their eyes met, Akiko quickly looked away not wanting to start anything between the two classes.

Like always the vice principle sounded like a broken record, every word he said was like an insult to class E. Akiko rolled her eyes, if he thought silly words would hurt them then he was sorely mistaken, if anything it fuelled their hatred for everyone on main camps. Akiko found herself blanking out the rest of the assembly, and only zoned back in when a piece of paper was shoved into her hands. Looking around she spotted Korosensei dodging Ms Bitch's attacks, it seemed like he ignored what Mr Karasuma said about staying behind, seriously he was like a disobedient dog. In the end, Mr Karasuma escorted the blonde away it was a funny sight to see.

After a few more insults were thrown at them, by now the class didn't care because Korosensei had saved the day. The assembly was finished, Akiko silently cheered to herself and quickly made her exit she really didn't want to see people she once knew. Skillfully making her exit she headed back to the mountain, it was going to be another long and painful trip back to class. Letting out a long sigh of annoyance she really didn't want to do this, couldn't Korosensei take them up himself?

"Aki don't ignore me!"

Akiko stopped she didn't remember ignoring anyone, then again she was so caught up in the moment she zoned everything else out. Turning around she was surprised to see a few first-year students, she only knew that because they seemed too tiny compared to her. Well, all aside from the brunet boy in the front, but what did she expect all the guys in her family were tall, and her baby brother was no exception.

Her brother's friends stood really close behind, each one looked extremely nervous like Akiko was about to bite their heads off any second now. She guessed, by the looks they gave each student as they passed by they were watching for someone or making sure no one dobbed them in for talking to an E class student. Akiko frowned so they even taught the younger students about E class, that wasn't fair. It would only make them panic if they did something wrong or failed a test. Young people these days already had so much stress placed on them, they didn't need the extra threat of being moved to E class if they failed or not.

"Everything alright Eito?" She gave him a large smile; it wasn't every day she got to see her baby brother.

Out of everyone in her family Akiko got along with Eito the most, they hardly ever argued or disagreed with each other. She also found him extremely cute especially when they were younger, he'd only ever want to be around her she guessed that was because their parents basically ignored him when they were small. The two of them were also in the same boat their older brother overshadowed them both, and their parent's expectations of them were high, something Akiko never seemed to live up too. The last time she really saw Eito was before she was kicked out, and since then she only caught glimpses of him at school when she left.

"I'm fine, I was told to tell you that mum and dad want you to come home. Something about speaking to you." He gave a half-smile, already knowing Akiko wouldn't like the news.

Akiko's smile dropped, ugh what did they want this time? "No." She shook her head; she wasn't going home not after the way they treated her.

"What, why? They'll be so mad if you don't." Eito gave her a small frown.

"I don't care if mum or dad wants to speak to me, they can always pick up the phone it's not too difficult. I'm sure they only want to moan at me, midterms are coming up so it's probably about that." Akiko crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't doing this. Eito didn't look happy, it seemed he really wanted her to come home. She knew he hated being around mum and dad alone. "I'm gonna head back to class now, you'd better do the same, don't wanna end up in E class." She gave a humorous laugh when she spotted his friends panic a little. Eito gave a small frown but only nodded before turning away, once out of sight Akiko sighed, they better be treating him well back home. Maybe she'd call him tonight to make sure everything was fine.

Korosensei was fired up like extremely fired up. Only a few more days and midterms would finally be upon them, it was kinda daunting especially for the whole of E class. On one hand, their parents expected them to do well, while on the other hand, the whole school was waiting to see them fail. For Akiko it was about beating the high school star, Asano. Ever since she could remember he'd been a thorn in her side, and for once she really wanted to beat him in what he was best at.

A light chuckle escaped her mouth as Korosensei suddenly split into multiple clones of himself. Around each clones head a bandana with a single subject name written on it.

"Since midterms are coming up we'll have a speedy study session." He told them.

With those words, his many different clones appeared in front of everyone's desks. Nearby she heard Terasaka complaining, apparently, his clone was wearing a Naruto bandana something which obviously wouldn't come up in the test. Looking up at her own clone a feeling of dread washed over her, the single word made her groan internally, maths. She hated maths with a passion mostly because she sucked at it.

"Ready Akiko?"

She shook her head and if he'd seen the shake of her head he didn't say anything. Within seconds Korosensei delved right into explaining the first question. Akiko's mind was already frazzled, and her head hurt, all these questions were confusing the hell out of her. Korosensei was patient, however, and every question he carefully explained it and how to solve it correctly. As the seconds ticked by Akiko slowly began understanding it, and she couldn't be any more thankful to her amazing teacher. It was amazing how much Korosensei actually knew for never being a teacher before. The yellow octopus never ceased to amaze her.

She was about to ask Korosensei if the question she'd just finished answering was correct, but when she looked up his head was in an odd shape. _What the_…she thought.

"Please hold off on your assassination attempts Karma! Avoiding you is giving me a headache." Korosensei begged.

Glancing over at her red-haired neighbour she saw the familiar green knife in his hand. He'd stuck his tongue out as Korosensei begged him to stop, he was finding this amusing.

"C'mon stop dummy! I'm actually learning something." Akiko gave a small pouted catching his attention. Karma smirked; this wasn't going to end well.

"You learning something, I'm surprised actually." He sniggered.

A small gasp came from her lips, as she pouted even more if that was even possible. "Don't be mean, jerk! I can learn things; I just hate maths." She defended herself.

"I'm not a jerk." He sniggered. "If anyone is a jerk then that would be Terasaka." He pointed with his thumb at the boy. Hearing his name Terasaka loudly protested, but before he could do anything Korosensei had caught him back in the world of study.

"Sure you're not a jerk." Akiko laughed lightly ignoring the part about Terasaka. "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna study some more, unlike some."

Turning away Akiko started on the next set of questions, she failed to miss Korosensei jotting some things down in his notebook. She would have definitely scolded him for that if she had caught him.

Before Akiko knew it school had ended. She'd surprisingly spent the whole day studying and was one of the last to leave. Throughout the rest of the day, Karma had been throwing silly little insults at her, and Akiko found herself pouting quite a lot that afternoon. She sucked with it came to comebacks, she never knew what to say and would always look stupid. Karma found this great and took to teasing her as well, which annoyed Akiko a lot, he was making fun of her and she couldn't do anything. Was this really what friends did?

She gave a small frown before heading out of the classroom, caught in her own thoughts she found herself crashing straight into Nagisa who was stood outside the faculty room.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see you there Nagisa, are you alright?" She pulled the small boy up with little effort. Once stood on both feet she let go of his hands and dusted herself off.

"It's fine Akiko, are you ok?" He asked. Bless he was so caring unlike some she knew!

"Yeah." She gave a quick nod. "What were you doing stood out here for?" curiosity peeked her interests. Had he gotten into trouble or something? Nah, Nagisa wasn't the type to cause trouble unlike most.

"Korosensei is talking to Principal Asano. I happened to catch them talking as I left." Nagisa pointed at the open window where Akiko could clearly see Korosensei grovelling up to the principal. Did their teacher have any self-respect?

So like Nagisa, Akiko set to spying as well. Could you really call it spying? They were just checking up on their teacher's wellbeing, especially when the principle was about causing trouble. Well, in their case taunting Korosensei. That octopus would really fall for anything stupid. After a while Akiko found herself watching the principle's every move, she didn't trust him one bit. She'd never trusted him even outside of school. He was mostly talking about how class E needed to stay at the bottom of the barrel for his stupid ideology, now that made Akiko's blood boil. He wanted them to remain at the bottom of the school to influence the other students to study and get good grades, that was so messed up. How could someone be so cruel, none of them had done anything bad to deserve this. The only interesting thing Akiko took from this was that the principle was getting paid a lot of money to keep his mouth shut. That didn't surprise her at all, he liked his money a lot.

"I received a complaint from class D's homeroom teacher today. A student from class E gave them a dirty look and even threatened to kill them."

Akiko eyes widened in surprise, was he serious. The only person she could think of doing something like that was Karma. She gave a nervous laugh, was that idiot really trying to get expelled. Beside her Nagisa shifted, looking over she saw him frowning slightly giving the bluenette a small nudge she caught his attention.

"You alright?"

He nodded, "yeah I think the Principle is talking about me." He whispered.

Now Akiko was definitely shocked, it wasn't Karma threatening to kill someone, it was Nagisa. She internally apologised she'd feel bad otherwise. She gave Nagisa a questioning look making the boy explain everything in detail about what happened. After his short but descriptive explanation Akiko shook her head, it was so typical of the main school students to make a load of rubbish up.

A jingle of metal clashing together caught her attention again, was the principle leaving? Apparently not, instead of leaving he'd just thrown a small but complicated wire puzzle at Korosensei who was now rolling around on the floor panicking because he couldn't solve it. Was he serious? For a creature who can fly super-fast, all it took was a simple puzzle to slow him down. Principle Asano said one last thing before exiting the faculty room, and for a brief moment worry passed through Akiko, would he be mad at her and Nagisa for spying?

Upon seeing the two of them Principle Asano gave a large smile. It sort of creepy Akiko out since he wasn't the type to randomly smile. "Hello!" He greeted.

"Ummm…." Akiko didn't know what to say, she felt oddly frozen to the spot.

"I do hope you do well on your midterms. For your parent's sake. Well, good luck!" He chuckled before moving on past the two of them.

Akiko was frozen still, she knew he was talking to her, had that meant he'd been in contact with either mother or father? Either way that wasn't good. God knows what he's told them about her, no wonder they want to speak to her soon. Biting her lip she felt her hands ball in anger, he really pissed her off and he hadn't even done anything she knew of. It was just the way he spoke to her; she didn't like it one bit.

The next few days were long, Korosensei seemed to be even more fired up than usual. His little talk with the principal had given him extra motivation, enough so that he wanted each and every one of them to place in the top fifty, something all of them knew was hard. If they didn't then he'd leave, simple as that. Akiko found it kind of unfair he knew they weren't all that great, but he still said that to them, if anything it added extra pressure because if they lose him the world would be destroyed.

He then randomly created them a proper outdoors space for them to train on or play games together. Something about needing a backup plan since no one believed in themselves. Korosensei even dragged Mr Karasuma and Ms Bitch in on it and got them to explain about back up plans, overall it was just another way to motivate them to do well in the exams.

In the end, however the midterms were a total blow out, there was a tone of questions in there that were high schooler level, and barely any of them were able to answer. They'd received their tests back a few days later only to find out hardly any of them placed in the top fifty like Korosensei wanted them too. Akiko frowned down at the sheets of paper in front of her, she'd paced eightieth in the midterms a great improvement from her end of year performance, but it wasn't enough. This was clearly the doing of the principle, he set them up to fail because he didn't want things to change. She hated him.

Korosensei seemed to be sulking, while Karasuma was on the phone to none other than the principal himself. Mr Karasuma agreed with them, it was totally unfair. Korosensei blamed himself for their failure, and for some reason couldn't face them. Suddenly however a knife was thrown directly at his turned head shocking the yellow octopus into turning back around.

"You know it's easier to attack you when your back is turned." It was Karma.

"It's just depressing!" Korosensei was suddenly getting all worked up, his tentacles waved about as he got more flustered. Karma being the devil he was threw all his exam sheets at Korosensei.

"It doesn't matter to me if they change the questions. Because of you I've done better than I ever had before." He said. Akiko was shocked, he'd gotten high marks on all of his exams, it made her sort of jealous actually. "I don't want to leave this class, it's better than my old one."

Akiko frowned and looked down at her own papers, even though Korosensei had explained everything in more detail she still managed to fail maths. The big red number forty taunted her; she'd miserably failed in maths. Letting out a small sigh she made her mind up, she'd suck up her pride and ask for help.

Everyone had taken to taunting Korosensei about being scared, it made Akiko laugh as he got more and more worked up. Karma had come back over and plonked himself in his seat watching as Korosensei took to flailing his tentacles around.

"I'm not running away! I'm going to get them back during final exams!" He yelled out. He was getting extremely flustered. It probably didn't help that everyone was laughing at him.

Akiko smiled and watched as some of her classmates got up and surrounded Korosensei, the taunts were getting louder and so was his protests. Something about dropping a house on the principle, now that's something she'd gladly pay to see. Seeing this however as a good opportunity, Akiko sucked in a deep breath trying to calm her fluttering butterflies which suddenly appeared in her stomach.

"Say Karma can I ask you something?" She turned facing him. The butterflies had not gone, making this harder. He glanced away from all the commotion he'd caused to look at her.

"Yeah sure."

There was a long silence before she asked him "Can you tutor me in maths, please? I'll do anything you want but please help me!" She clasped her two hands together begging him.

The red-haired eyes widened in surprise; he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Akiko saw a small smirk appear on his face, and she knew right away this wasn't going to be good, maybe she'd come to regret asking him this.

"Akiko what are you thinking!?" The comment came from Rio. The blond had slipped away in all the commotion and appeared by Akiko's desk. "You're too young to die!" She rolled her eyes; Rio was being too dramatic.

"I need help." Was all she said.

"I can help you," Rio suggested.

"No way, you suck too. No offence." She quickly added seeing Rio's smile drop slightly. She didn't want her to be mad.

Nothing Rio said would change her mind, she sucked a maths and if she was going to make Korosensei proud she needed to get help. She didn't want to be the one dragging the class down when the next set of exams came around. Plus she would also need maths to enter a good high school, she couldn't stay here her whole life. Glancing back over to Karma she gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I'll help you." He smirked. "But you have to eat all this." He placed a small ghost pepper on her desk. Akiko felt her happy smile drop, what a jerk.

Akiko contemplated his offer for a seconds before coming to her decision. "If I do this you won't break your promise right?" She asked she was determined for his help. He gave a simple nod.

After staring at the pepper for a few seconds and contemplating her life, Akiko grabbed the small piece of fruit from her desk. Pausing for a brief second Akiko contemplated if this was really worth it, she concluded that it was, and her grades need to improve. Opening her mouth Akiko bit the whole pepper from the stalk, and slowly began chewing. At first everything was normal, and Akiko actually believed she was about to pull this off without any problems, but suddenly like a massive wave crashing on a beach the spicy flavour began to intoxicate her whole mouth. Gagging on the mushed up food, Akiko want to spit the pepper out, he tongue felt like it was on fire and instead of a pepper she was eating a scolding hot lump of coal. Small beads of sweat began forming amongst her hairline and tears sprang to her eyes, a feeling of nausea washed over the brunette and she began wondering if this was really a good idea after all. Karma was clearly trying to kill her.

After suffering and chewing the pepper a little longer, Akiko plucked up the courage to finally swallow the spicy mush. Slowly it disappeared down her throat, leaving a burning hot sensation following after it. Once it was gone her body began panting lightly and more beads of sweat rolled down her neck dampening her uniform. She could vaguely hear Rio in the background asking if she was alright, unable to talk she instinctively went to grab her flask of water. However she was stopped by Karma, who thrusted a carton of milk into her hands. Not wanting to suffer anymore she quickly set to unwrapping the straw and puncturing a hole in the cartoon. Honestly, it felt like heaven as the cool liquid made its way down her throat. After a while of panting and dabbing her crying eyes, Akiko finally found her words. "Done, now you better keep your promise," She hoarsely muttered.

He nodded smirking. "Don't worry I will do."

Akiko gave a satisfied nod; she'd just gained herself a really good maths tutor and she was happy. After all, what could go wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 9 finally done! Sorry if it seems a little long, my bad. Anyway Akiko asked Karma to tutor her in maths, how will that turn out for the  
two. Also Akiko's parents seem to know the principle I wonder how. More of Akiko's backstory will be shown in later chapters, however  
something important needs to happen first.**

**Anyway I hope you stick around for the next chapter, they're going on a school trip and who knows what might happen! **

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter it means a lot to me! feel free to leave a comment I enjoy hearing from you guys! anyway thank you all again, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Winter out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews!**

**Scarlet Rose White- Thank you and I know super suspicious.**

**Rura Melody- Same I think Akiko was just trying to put on a brave face, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A small warning, there is a small amount of swearing in this chapter, and some violence please don't read if you get offended, anyway on with the chapter! **

* * *

Akiko gazed excitedly down at the pamphlet on her desk. Exams were finally over, and although she didn't get her parents approval for her small improvement she was proud of herself. Not long after the exams had finished the school had planned a trip to Kyoto for everyone including class E. The trip came as a surprise for everyone since class E never got to go anywhere, was the Chairman finally becoming nice? Probably not, he most likely only allowed them to go since he'd get a lot of backlash from the class especially Korosensei. Normally their yellow teacher was all for trips, however this time he was complaining about going to Kyoto. He wanted them to study more than sightseeing, but who had time for studying when they got the opportunity to go to another city. Korosensei was just being boring.

Apparently, they had to form groups of about five to seven people. Akiko assumed it was so they could go around the city together and not get lost or kidnapped. Not that anything like that could happen to any of them since they had a Mach 20 teacher to save the day. Getting up from her chair Akiko headed over to Yada and Kurahashi, she was going to see if they want to all be in the same group together. Three days with her best friends, what more could she ask for.

Before Akiko could reach them two small hands wrapped around her arm stopping her. It wasn't a strong grip or anything, and she could easily pull her arm free but instead she allowed the person to pull her away from both Yada and Kurahashi. Glancing around Akiko saw Kayano dragging her towards both Nagisa and Sugino.

"Akiko is joining our group!" She proclaimed once she was closer to the two boys.

"Wait what!?" Akiko eyes widened in surprise. No, she was going to join Yada and Kurahashi. Kayano never even asked her, this was practically kidnapping.

"I have no objections!" Akiko narrowed her eyes and glanced over at the new voice. Of course that idiot red-hair was also in this group he was good friends with Nagisa after all.

"Awesome! Then it's settled Akiko will also be in our group!" Sugino cheered.

Akiko shot a glare at Karma, there was no way she was being in the same group at the red-hair, she didn't even know if she could put up with him for three days straight. Yeah, she saw him every day at school, but it was only for a few hours then she got the freedom away from him at home. But, being in the same group would mean seeing him every hour of the day and putting up with his sadist tendencies.

"No way, I'm not being in the same group as this stalker and pervert!" Akiko pointed her finger at Karma who gave her a fake hurt look.

"How is he a stalker? Nagisa being the curious person he was asked.

"He was in my house this morning doing who knows what!" Akiko exclaimed. The brunette thought back to this morning where she woke to a loud crash. Thinking she was being burgled she'd taken a bat and was about to knock out whoever decided to trespass. However, when she got into the living room joint kitchen she saw none other than the red-hair boy looking through her fridge. Honestly, she'd rather come face to face with a burglar than him. "That clearly qualifies as stalking." She added.

"What were you doing in her house?" Sugino gave him a small frown.

"Cooking breakfast obviously. You never even let me finish Aki, that was so mean!" He pouted, and Akiko was about to punch the idiotic look on his face if Nagisa hadn't stopped her.

"Cooking…you know what never mind." She shook her head. "How did you even get in? I don't remember letting you in or anything, did you break a window or something?" She frowned if he had he'd be buying her a new one. "And don't call me Aki, stalkers like you don't get that privilege." She added.

"You let me in last night remember?" He said as if it was super obvious. Akiko, however, didn't remember that at all and seeing the confusion on her face a large smirk appeared on his own. "Yeah, we were studying and then you fell asleep and I took you to bed and-"

"Shut up!" Akiko yelled running over and forced both her hands over his mouth. She could feel her face heating up as his words repeated themselves in her head, and her gaze soon found its way down to the ground.

Now she thought about it she did invite him over the previous night, well more like he invaded her house after following her home. See this is why he's a stalker! He follows her home, who even does that? Deciding she couldn't be asked to kick him out that required effort and she'd feel bad she decided to get started on this whole maths tutoring thing. It was really hard at first, but as the hours ticked by she slowly began to understand the topic they were on. Then at some point she must have fallen asleep since her brain was so fried, how embarrassing she actually fell asleep with him there and he did god knows what to her.

"Did you stay the night or something?" Sugino asked, he too was now starting to get curious.

Akiko, on the other hand, felt horrified, had he stayed the night? She was such a deep sleeper she wouldn't have even known if he stayed or left. God, she really hoped he left and didn't watch her sleep or anything creepy like that. Images of the red-haired devil watching her sleep danced around in her mind making her face burn even more.

"No, I left." He spoke after peeling Akiko's hands away from his mouth. Those words were like chimes to her ears, he hadn't stayed or watched her sleep! "But I did snag this on my way out." He held up a key.

Akiko's eye twitched her once happy moment gone. The silver key which glistened as the light hit it taunted her, how the hell did he have that? She made sure to keep it somewhere safe so perverts like him wouldn't find it. "Give it back!" Akiko tried snatching the key from his hand but failed as he dodged out of the way.

"Nah I think I'll keep ahold of it for a while." He laughed while dangling it out of reach. Akiko frowned, was he mocking her height now? She knew she was short, but this wasn't fair.

"Have you guys decided on your group yet?" Kataoka asked.

Nagisa gave the female class rep a quick nod. "Yeah."

Akiko missed whatever was said next since she was too busy trying to get her stolen house key back. The devil in front of her sniggered as she failed to claim the key back, she really wanted to punch him but Korosensei wouldn't allow violence in his class.

"Are you two quite done over there?" Sugino called catching both their attentions.

Akiko glanced over where the boy was stood watching them with both Nagisa and Kayano. Also stood with them were both Kanzaki class E's beauty and Okuda a sweet and innocent girl. Did that mean those two were joining the group as well, not that Akiko wanted to join this group in the first place

"It's been decided we're now officially a group!" Sugino cheered and gave a quick look at Kanzaki before turning away blushing.

Akiko stood frozen she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd been forced to join a group with the devil, her three-day school trip was already shaping out to be an awful one. Oh well, at least she'll still get to see Yada and Kurahashi in the evenings.

The day of the school trip came around quickly, and even though she was stuck in a group with Karma, Akiko found herself looking forward to arriving in Kyoto. Although it was going to be fun sightseeing, they also had another job and that was to assassinate Korosensei. Mr Karasuma thought it would be a good idea to try assassinating him in the city, they would even get aid from a pro sniper as well. As far as Akiko knew Korosensei had no idea about their assassination planning.

Akiko slumped down in one of the seats and forced Okuda to sit next to her. There was no way in hell she was sitting next to Karma. She was still annoyed that he'd swiped her spare house key, what possessed him to even do that? Akiko thought really hard and came to the conclusion that he just wanted to mess with her. On the other hand she guessed the group wasn't all that bad, and she'd gotten to know both Okuda and Kanzaki some more. Okuda like she first observed was sweet, she was a shy girl to begin with, but slowly began opening up especially when you spoke about science to her. Akiko admired her for her knowledge in science she was just so clever. As for Kanzaki all Akiko really knew about her was that all the guys in their class thought she was good looking, well most of the guys anyway. She knew from the previous month that Sugino had a crush on her, and the boy made it extremely obvious when they were planning their assassination. It made way for Karma to tease him which embarrassed Sugino a lot. However, Akiko still didn't know much about the girl, she was quiet and hardly let anything slip.

The train had begun moving and most of the class was watching as Ms Bitch sulked. Mr Karasuma had told her off once again for wearing flashy clothes. Akiko shook her head, when was she ever going to learn.

"Hey Akiko, do you know where Korosensei is?" Nagisa asked.

The brunette glanced around the carriage they were in trying to spot the yellow octopus but couldn't, where the hell was he?. Turning back to Nagisa she gave a little shrug. "I haven't seen him since he disappeared to get some sweets."

Frowning Akiko wondered where he'd gotten too, he knew they were leaving shortly but left to buy a few things. A few shocked gasps caught her attention and looking up she yelped in surprise. Their teacher was currently stuck to the train window with that same large grin smeared across his face, was this funny to him. Akiko calmed her racing heart by taking a few deep breaths, she was not expecting that.

At the next stop, Korosensei had safely made it aboard the train and was currently being scolded by Mr Karasuma turns out he had missed the train due to buying a lot of scrumptious sweets. Ignoring any other conversation between her teacher and classmates, Akiko dug into her pockets and pulled out her phone and headphones. She wasn't the best when it came to travelling on trains it made her feel queasy and listening to music tends to help her. After a few songs Okuda tapped her shoulder, braving it she took one of the earbuds out.

"Everything alright?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to get drinks with us?" She asked.

"That's fine you guys go, I don't feel too great," Akiko admitted.

Okuda nodded and soon left with both Kayano and Kanzaki. However, that meant she was now sitting next to the devil, something she really didn't want. Turning away she glanced out the window hoping she wouldn't have to make conversation with him. The three boys, however, were in the middle of some card game and soon Akiko found herself watching as they played. By the looks of things Sugino was losing, poor boy. Suddenly the music from her ear faded and that wasn't because the song had finished, in fact the earbud had been taken from her ear. Glancing over she shot a glare at Karma, what did he want now.

"So you still get sick on trains?" He taunted.

"Yeah, so what!" She defended herself. "It's not my fault."

"You know if you feel sick you can always go to sleep on my shoulder." He chuckled. "It would be like last night."

Akiko felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment; he was such a jerk. "No way I'd rather jump off this train than sleep on you."

Before anything else could be said the three girls returned with drinks. Akiko thanked them for the cool water and held it to her burning cheeks. Grabbing her lost earbud she shoved it back into her ear blocking out anything else he said. Turning away she glared out of the window, this was so annoying why was she getting so embarrassed around him?

The next day the group headed out early. The sun was shining giving of waves of warm heat, soon it would summertime and Akiko really couldn't wait. All around the birds chirped and small insects went about their daily business as usual. The group had decided to leave early to sightsee before setting their plan into motion, and since they were the last group Korosensei would be visiting they had all the time in the world.

"We should definitely get some sweet!" Kayano said. Sweets seemed to be the only thing on her mind since she'd woken up this morning.

"I could go for something sweet." Akiko agreed. The brunette was practically skipping along the path, the thought of a sweet treat filling her stomach made her excited.

"I heard of this really great café in Kyoto. Apparently, they sell all kinds of cakes." Kayano said pulling out a book on cakes. Akiko hungrily glanced over the small girl's shoulder.

"Let's go then." Akiko cheered, and Kayano soon joined in.

"Have you guys forgotten we're here to assassinate Korosensei." Nagisa reminded them.

Both girls stopped their cheering and pouted. "We can assassinate him after eating," Kayano said. "We have all the time we need."

"Exactly." Akiko agreed, she really wanted some cake.

"Man, it would be nice if we could just enjoy this tip." Sugino sighed. "Just look at the view! This is no place for assassination."

Akiko silently cheered Sugino was totally on their side. The boy was right this place was beautiful. The streets were filled with so much colour and people going about their daily lives, it really didn't look like somewhere an assassination would go down. Glancing around Akiko admired the blooming flowers, the colours and shapes fascinated her like a moth to a light. Absentmindedly Akiko followed as the group moved on, her eyes flicked over every flower they passed by. She didn't come out of her little world until the group stopped and she crashed straight into the back of Karma.

"You know if you wanted to walk with me you could have just said so." He chuckled seeing the glared she shot him.

"No thanks." Akiko scoffed. She moved away creating space between them both.

Looking around Akiko admired the place, while Nagisa gave them a quick history lesson about Sakamoto Ryoma and the assassination which went down here in 1867. Akiko listen intrigued with what the bluenette was saying, she loved history and learning about this was fascinating. The group moved on once again to another place Nagisa wanted to visit, this time it was a temple more pacifically it was the Honnoji Temple. Another place where an assassination when down.

Akiko hadn't realised it first, but Kyoto had a lot of assassinations. She flipped through the enormous book Korosensei had made for each one of them. It told them in great detail about each place and each assassination, surprisingly it was really interesting to read about.

"I see this really is an assassination trip then." Sugino chuckled.

Akiko nodded her hunger long forgotten. She flipped through the guide book once more. "Hey guys let's go to Yasaka Shrine next." She said pointing to the picture of the shrine in the guide book.

After viewing the shrine and getting some sweet treats along the way, Kayano insisted they got them. The group once again headed off it was starting to get late in the day which meant Korosensei would be joining their group soon, they needed to get ready quickly.

"The back streets are pretty empty, aren't they." Kayano glanced around. Like the green-haired girl had said the back streets were void of people, the dark alleyways seemed a little creepy which probably kept most away from here.

"Exactly most of the shops here are off-limits to uninvited customers. They're hidden from the main street, so people don't wander past them for no reason. That's why I added it to our sightseeing route, I thought it would be a great place for an assassination." Kanzaki explained.

Akiko saw Sugino give her an admiring look, honestly, that boy was smitten. Glancing around she eyed some of the shops wondering what went on behind their closes doors. The silence was kinda eery, only their footsteps could be heard this really was the perfect place for assassination, no witnesses, only one way to escape, and nowhere to hide.

"This is a great place Kanzaki." Akiko praised.

"Thanks." She smiled.

All of a sudden a large number of footsteps and some shouting startled the group. Spinning around they'd been surrounded on both sides by a large number of people. Akiko's eyes widened where did these guys come from? How did they sneak up on them? And what did they want?

"You guys shopping?" Karma asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Akiko glanced over at the red-hair; he better not say anything to get them all killed. "I bet your buying purses?"

"Oh you're so hilarious, now hand those girls over." One said.

Akiko eye's widened, and instinctively she stepped in front of Okuda. The small girl was trembling and eyeing up each one of the older guys. Being kidnapped was definitely not on Akiko's bucket list today.

"Nah," Karma said before darting forward and smashing his hand straight into the guys face. The impact sent the large guy flying back into the wall behind.

Akiko almost wanted to slap a hand to her head, of course, Karma would attack them. That idiot couldn't resist could he, now they were all in fort it. From the corner of her eye Akiko spotted another guy move forward about to grab her unexpecting arm. However, before he could grab it Akiko dodged out of the way and sent a kick to the guy's side. The older guy let out a yelp as he fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" Another shouted.

"Now, now that's no way to speak to a lady!" She giggled.

Two other guys came running forward trying to grab ahold of her. She spotted Okuda run away out of reach of these guys, that made Akiko smile at least the sweet girl couldn't be taken now. As the dark-haired guy was about to grab her Akiko ducked and sent a swift kick towards him, her foot came into contact with his fleshy stomach and the guy doubled over groaning and gagging. Before the second guy could grab her Akiko pivoted on her left foot and stuck her right foot out. Her actions caused the guy to trip on her leg and fall the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Akiko jumped over the guy and move closer to Kayano and Kanzaki. She wanted to protect them even if that meant putting her own life in danger. Don't get her wrong Akiko wasn't the biggest fan of fighting, she wasn't like Karma who loved a good brawl. She only attacked those guys to keep her friends safe, she wouldn't forgive herself if she just stood by and watch as they were taken by these random people. Chuckling to herself she would have to thank her mother at a later date for all those gymnastic lessons, they really did pay off.

Whipping her head around her green eyes widened in horror as Karma fell to the ground after being hit across the head with a metal pipe. The guy who'd hit him laughed as Karma layed unmoving, and Akiko felt her eye fill with tears, he wasn't dead was he? A large hand brushed up against her back and before she could be grabbed Akiko elbowed the guy in the chest causing him to splutter at the sudden impact.

"Don't touch me." She yelled. A few tears had made their way down her cheeks.

Without her realising another guy had snuck up behind and grabbed her around the waist. Akiko struggled and sent kicks and jabs of her elbow at the guy, but he refused to let her go. Suddenly the brunette froze as something cold was placed against her throat, a knife. Where these guys serious? From the corner of her eye, Akiko saw Sugino get kicked hard in his stomach and Nagisa punched in the back of the head. That was the last thing she saw before everything suddenly went black.

When Akiko woke again the first thing she noticed was the change in scenery. They'd been taken to a dirty building which was most likely abandoned. A dull ache could be felt in the back of her head, so they had knocked her out that would surely leave a lump. Glancing over she saw Kanzaki glaring up at the leader of the group, he was holding up a picture of a girl in an arcade. Upon taking a closer look Akiko realised that girl was none other than Kanzaki, but she looked different that want she does now.

"Whoa is that you?" Akiko shakily said. It hurt to talk, and her head was pounding.

"Akiko you're awake!" Kayano cheered. "Thank god, we thought you were never going to wake." Kayano was suddenly silenced as the leader kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't touch her." Akiko spat; she ignored the throbbing pain in her head.

"Or what." He laughed.

He dropped the picture and grabbed ahold of her shirt. Akiko narrowed her eyes as she was pulled closer by her school shirt. She could smell the stench of cigarettes on his breath and scrunch her nose up in disgust.

"Now we're going to have a little fun." He spoke calmly before ripping the top few buttons off her shirt exposing a little too much. Akiko eye's widened in shock, this was really not on her bucket list today. Squirming she tried to get away however, he suddenly threw Akiko back and moved away saying something about taking pictures first.

After he walked away Kanzaki apologised and explained to them about how strict her dad was. As a way of coping with his strictness she changed her appearance and went where on one knew her, unfortunately her grades dropped because of it. Unlucky for her these guys must have seen her there, she really did attract weirdo's. Akiko didn't blame her though; she knew all about strict parents and finding ways of coping with it.

"No don't be," Kayano said.

"Yeah Kayano's right, this isn't your fault. These guys are just a bunch of sickos." Akiko gave her a kind smile.

Kanzaki thanked them before the leader came back a large smirk placed across his face, he went on about playing with them and Akiko could only imagen what he meant by that. A sick feeling made itself known in her stomach; this was really about to happen. The high schooler's plans backfired however, instead of his friends joining them the rest of the group had found the three girls. It seemed Korosensei's book came in handy after all. Upon seeing the rest of her group Akiko felt relieved nothing was going to happen now.

Shortly after the group found them Korosensei turned up, these guys were definitely in for it now. Akiko frowned as she saw her teacher, for some reason he was wearing a black veil covering his yellow face, was his disguise not enough or something? It wasn't long before Korosensei had taken out the older guys with the help of the others. A few of the guys were knocked out by the large books they had, that would definitely leave a nasty bump in the morning.

"Are you girls ok?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts. I suppose you didn't bring any ice Korosensei?" Akiko asked as she was untied.

"No." He gasped. "I'll go get you some right away." He freaked out.

"No need to worry, I'll get something back at the hotel." She laughed as Korosensei continued to panic.

The group slowly began leaving with Korosensei accompanying them back, he didn't want to leave them after what just happened. Finding her cardigan discarded on the ground Akiko quickly put it back on covering her ripped shirt which was exposing just a little too much. Satisfied she followed the rest of the group only to find Karma stood at the door waiting for her. The events from earlier flooded her mind once again and she found her eyes flickering to the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Akiko nodded. "Yeah, they didn't do anything if that's what you wondering. Besides I should be the one asking you that after all you were knocked out by a metal pipe."

"I'm fine." He simply shrugged forcing Akiko to shoot a glare at him, he was lying. "Well my head hurts a little, but honestly I'm fine." Akiko gave a small nod satisfied with his answer.

Nothing was said for a while and the two began lagging behind the rest of the group. They were nearing the hotel now which meant she'd only have a few more minutes before she saw everyone again. Akiko paused and glanced over at the red-haired boy. After realising she wasn't walking anymore he paused waiting for her.

"You know I was really worried when you were hit and didn't get back up." She admitted, before she could stop herself. "I'm glad you're ok though." She glanced up making eye contact with him and smiled. "Thank you for saving us along with everyone else." Taking a few steps forward so they were closer Akiko opened her arms and hugged the red-haired in front of her.

After a few seconds Akiko let go of him, she didn't care that he hadn't hugged her back she was really grateful to him. This would be the second time he saved her now the first being back in elementary school. She was really glad that they were friends once again, she couldn't ask for anything more. Walking past him Akiko headed off to catch everyone one else up, her cheeks were starting to burn from her embarrassing stunt.

* * *

**Yay chapter 10 done! Sorry it was bit of a late update I've been really busy with work since everyone is off sick due to this virus. I hope all of you are coping and keep well this virus is nasty :( I hope the fight scene doesn't suck too much, I'm not the best when it comes to writing out  
these types of scenes.  
**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, next chapter will be the second part of the school trip and we'll also got to see another pov! I hope  
you all stick around for it! Anyway thank you again and don't forget to leave a review if you want!**

**Winter out :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to all those who have followed, liked and commented on this story so far! Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read this and giving me support! Your all amazing! :3 **

**On with Chapter 11**

* * *

Vast amounts of transparent steam floated up and around filling every corner of the bathroom in a fine mist. Small water droplets had collected on every hard surface in the bathroom, with some even collecting and rolling down to the floor. Amongst all the steam a single person was sat with her knees bent to her chest in the bath. White foamy bubbles covered anything there was to see. Small beads of sweat rolled from her hairline and down the side of her face, the sensation was a funny one it tickled but was also irritating. Bringing a hand up she wiped away anymore sweat before once again wrapping her arm back around her bent legs.

A long drawn out sigh escaped Akiko's parted lips as she mulled over the events of that day. When the day started she was not expecting to be kidnapped by some random high schoolers, well that's what Nagisa said they were. Akiko wouldn't lie but it was scary, after being knocked out cold and waking up in some abandoned building she was terrified. That was by far scarier than finding out that the world was going to end because of a yellow octopus. Akiko once again wrapped her arms tighter around her legs as her mind drifted to when the high schooler ripped the top few buttons of her shirt. If the others hadn't turned up when they did god only knows what would have happened to them. Would the high schoolers really go that far? _Probably_ she thought bitterly after a few seconds.

Akiko blankly watched as the bubbles slowly burst and disappear, her mind fell silent for a while. The background noise of the girls chatting set her mind at ease and relaxed her, she was safe here.

Suddenly Akiko mind was reliving that hug she'd given Karma as a thank you for saving herself and the others. To be honest, it wasn't really a thank you hug, she was just relieved that he was safe and alive, not dead in some back ally. Her body had reacted on its own shocking herself in the process, she'd only wanted to thank him not actually hug him as well. The whole thing ended up becoming awkward when he didn't hug her back, and it felt more like a rejection than anything, she just hoped he didn't hate her for the sudden contact. He probably didn't even want to hug her anyway. However, Akiko did know one thing, hugging Karma felt nice and she'd definitely do it again if she'd got the chance.

Akiko's face suddenly bloomed in a bright red blush as she thought that. Releasing the hold on her legs the brunette fell back into the bath, the water sloshed back and forth before spilling over the edge. Akiko disappeared amongst the soapy bubbles her face the only thing still visible, breathing was still a requirement after all. The red blush was slowly burning its way up her ears as embarrassment flooded her entire body.

Why the hell did she just think that? What's wrong with her, she should be more worried if he hates her. Karma is rarely the one for physical contact unless it's fighting, and she just hugged him without even asking. Akiko pondered on her thoughts for a little longer, Karma was nothing special he was just a stupid, perverted red-hair who liked to stalk and break into her house. She shouldn't even be thinking stupid things like that.

Once Akiko was done with her internal battle she got out of the bath and proceeded to get ready. She'd been in the bath for a while now and was getting annoyed thinking about Karma and other things.

"Akiko you even alive in there?" The sound of Yada's worried voice drifted through the door. "You've been in the bath for nearly an hour now."

Nearly an hour, no way she knew she'd been in the bath for a long time but not an hour. It hadn't even felt like ten minutes, she guessed that's what she got for thinking too much into something which wasn't really a big deal. Well to her it was a big deal.

"I'm fine." She called back. She didn't want her friends to worry.

However, it seemed they hadn't heard her, as a second after she spoke the door to the bathroom came flying open causing Akiko to shriek in surprise. She watched as Rio casually came strolling in without a care in the world, and cautiously following behind was Yada.

What the hell?" Akiko gasped.

Rio flashed her a large grin, "we were worried about you. So I picked the lock."

"You picked the lock?" Akiko echoed shocked.

"Yes, Mr Karasuma taught us that, remember?" She reminded Akiko who was still gawking shocked at the two.

"I know, but that's not the point I could have been naked!" Akiko whined out.

"But you weren't." Rio sniggered.

Akiko felt her eye twitching with annoyance. She loved every one of her friends like family, but god Rio could be so annoying some times. Akiko glance between the two waiting for either one to speak and tell her why they were invading her bath time. After nothing Akiko found herself being the one to speak. "Can I help you?"

"We were just worried," Yada admitted. "We heard from Mr Karasuma what happened today, we just wanted to come to check on you."

Akiko was shocked for a moment; they were worried about her. That was a first no one had ever been worried about her before, not even her own parents. A small smile found its way onto her lips, how she loved this class so much.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine honestly." Akiko flashed the two a bright smile. They honestly didn't know how grateful she was.

"I'm glad." Yada flashed her another smile. "Now come on, everyone is in the room waiting for us." The brunette girl dragged Akiko up by the arm and out of the door. Rio was following close behind.

Once in the bedroom all the girls were indeed gathered and chatting to one another. Kayano looked like she'd managed to sneak some pudding into the room and was quickly gobbling it up before anyone could stop her. Hinata was having a full-blown rant to Kataoka and Hara then nearby Fuwa was reading manga. The colourful front cover caught Akiko attention and she made a note to find out what Fuwa was reading.

"Aki!" Kurahashi squealed before tackling her into a hug. Akiko smiled; this girl was seriously cute. "I'm so glad you're alright." Akiko patted Kurahashi's hair before hugging the small girl back. She was so lucky to have great friends like these.

"So Akiko, a little blue and green bird told me that you got a little affectionate with our red-haired devil," Rio asked from behind. Her happy image was suddenly shattered by those words.

Akiko's eyes widened and she found herself glancing over at Kayano who didn't seem to be paying them any attention. She couldn't believe both Kayano and Nagisa ratted her out to Rio of all people, hadn't she been through enough today. Akiko glanced over at Rio who was smirking wide, next to her Yada said nothing, but a small smile played on her lips.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean a thing." Akiko gave a small pout. "I was happy he was alive and thanking him for helping save us. I would have done the same to everyone else."

"Sure you would have." Rio sniggered. She nudged Yada who giggled slightly.

Kurahashi let go of Akiko and looked up with her large green eyes. "Do you like Karma?" She innocently asked.

"No way." Akiko gasped shocked and horrified her friends were even asking her this. "I doubt I'll ever like him like that." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Rio simply smirked; she didn't even have to say anything for Akiko to know she didn't believe her. Akiko pouted even more; her friends didn't even believe her when she said she didn't like Karma. Sure Karma was good looking, and deep down he had a good personality but that didn't mean Akiko actually liked him.

Back in the ally when they were surrounded, and Karma was hit over the head by the black-haired guy Akiko was frightened. She'd thought she'd just witnessed her friend get killed, she didn't even know if she could cope losing him all over again. Once was enough for her. When they came to save herself, Kanzaki and Kayano she was overjoyed to actually see Karma alive and well, kicking but like he usually did. She couldn't express in words how happy she was that he was actually ok, so that's where the hug came into play. Sure she wasn't expecting herself to actually hug him, she was actually only going to thank him, but her body initiated the hug, so she had no choice to actually go ahead with it.

A sudden yell caught Akiko's attention, looking up she spotted Rio interrogating Hinata. The small girl was really going for it and coming out with any words she could think off, no doubt she was talking about Maehara. Glancing around Kayano was curled up in the corner, Akiko frowned wondering what happened to the green-haired girl. She was muttering a few things to herself which Akiko couldn't quite make out. Had Rio also interrogated her too, if that was the case then she was probably denying that fact that she liked Nagisa.

"What's going on in here?" a sudden voice caught Akiko's attention. Glancing over in the direction the voice came from, Akiko spotted Ms Bitch stood watching the scenes unfold in front of her.

"You don't want to know," Akiko said rolling her eyes as Hinata shouted something once again. It did make Akiko wonder if anyone else in the hotel could hear them.

"Ms Bitch what do you think about Hinata and Maehara?" Rio quickly asked. Hinata shot Rio a dark glare and looked like she wanted to jump the blonde and kill her for spreading silly lies.

"What do I think?" She asked while sitting down.

"Yeah, don't you think they're made for each other?" Rio asked again.

"No way!" Hinata yelled annoyed.

"You kids are so silly, your far too young for things like relationships." Ms Bitch chuckled.

Akiko rolled her eyes; they were fourteen going on fifteen years old probably about the right time for things like this actually. Ms Bitch clearly didn't understand young people nowadays. Frowning slightly, Akiko sounded like she was making Ms Bitch out to be a really old woman. Actually now that she thought about it how old was Ms Bitch, she hardly shared anything about her personal life with the class.

"Ms Bitch how old are you if you don't mind me asking," Akiko asked.

The blonde teacher looked over at Akiko who gave her an innocent smile. Hinata and Rio stopped their glare off and glanced over at the blonde wanting to know her answer.

"Twenty." She simply answered.

"Ms Bitch your only twenty!?" Everyone practically echoed in surprise. Akiko was shocked there was no way Ms Bitch could only be twenty years old, after everything she's told the class she seems more experienced with life, older in fact.

"But you seem way older, not to mention more experienced than a twenty-year-old," Kataoka said. Next to Akiko, Kurahashi nodded in agreement. It seemed everyone thought Ms Bitch was way older.

"Bit like a cougar." A small smirk quickly found its way onto Akiko's face, she couldn't help herself.

"Well, I had to grow up quickly." She pointed out. After a second or so the blondes face quickly turned sour. "Wait who the hell just called me a cougar!?" She yelled looking around at each girl.

Delayed reaction much. A large smirk fell across Akiko's face as Ms Bitch went off on one of her many rants. Honestly, the blonde really was a good target to poke fun at, it was almost as fun as teasing Korosensei. Actually, now that Akiko thought about him, where had Korosensei run off too? She hadn't seen him at all since they got back to the hotel.

"I'm experienced, not old." Ms Bitch reminded them while picking at some of the goods Hara had stocked up in the room for all the girls to eat. "You girls are lucky to have been born in a peaceful country, you can take your time growing into woman-hood."

Akiko's eyes widened in shock, had Ms Bitch just said something sincere and nice for once in her life? She couldn't blame her though growing up in her home country must have been hard. Losing both parents and all her friends must have been scary for her as a child. Ms Bitch really was a strong woman even if she was ditzy most of the time.

"I can't believe Ms bitch said something deep for once." Hinata gasped.

"No kidding she's kind of presuming a lot," Rio added.

Straight away Ms Bitch lost it and practically growled from where she was sitting. It didn't take her too long did it. "Are you brats messing with me?"

"Hey, Ms Bitch, tell us about all the guys…you…ummm…," Yada spoke up forcing the blonde to quieten down. It looked like today Rio and Hinata were safe from Ms Bitch wrath.

"Seduced! Yeah please tell us!" Kurahashi cheered.

Ms Bitch chuckled; she was looking super pleased that they wanted to hear about all the stories she had to offer. Who knows maybe one day they'll actually come in handy. Akiko internally kicked herself for thinking that, Ms Bitch's tips will never come in handy, ever.

Before she started the blonde warned that they could get a little hands-on and intimate, however, no one cared they were all too curious about what she had to tell. "So this one time when I was just seventeen..." the blonde fell silent, and Akiko wondered why until she shouted and pointed to a place behind the girls.

Glancing over her shoulder Akiko spotted Korosensei attempting to blend in with everyone. How did they not know he joined them; it would be pretty obvious.

"Get out! This is girl talk." Ms Bitch screamed.

Korosensei flushed pink he clearly wanted to hear some juicy gossip. "But I wanna hear about your love life too!" He pouted. Korosensei pulled out a pen and his small notebook he often wrote in and upon seeing the tools he had Ms Bitch seethed.

"Say Korosensei what about you? You never tell us anything about yourself." Rio said her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rio's right, spill the juicy details." Akiko pouted hoping it would force him into telling.

"Let's hear about it!" Hinata said her cheerful smile still plastered onto her face.

"Are you a boob octopus or a leg octopus," Rio smirked.

Korosensei said nothing however, his face was still flushed pink and before they could stop him Korosensei vanished out of the room. He was running away how dare he!

"Get him, we have ways of making him talk!" Mr Bitch suddenly yelled.

The girls were riled up and ran after Korosensei with their knives and guns out ready to attack him, the only two left behind were Akiko and Kayano. It seemed Ms Bitch had also forgotten about telling them her own stories and was now far more interested in Korosensei's love life. Akiko also wanted to hear all about the octopus love life but chasing after a Mach 20 octopus just seemed like so much effort especially after the long day she's had. There was no way they'd catch him and even if they did he wouldn't spill; he was far too clever for that.

Following slowly behind she wanted to know if the girls had succeeded in capturing him. However, as she rounded the corner she spotted both the guys and the girls chasing him with their guns and knives out. It seemed Korosensei had also done something to annoy the guys as well.

Karma's pov.

It had been a long and tiring day and all Karma wanted to do that evening was drink some strawberry milk and settle down for the night. However the guys had other plans, well it was mostly Maehara's idea. Everyone was seated in an odd-looking circle with a single piece of paper in the middle. On the paper were some rough looking doodles of each girl with writing scribbled next to them. They were making a pro and cons list about each of the girls, needless to say if they were found out they'd have a riot on their hands.

By the looks of things, Karma had missed out on the pros and cons part. Now they were currently ranking each one in order of hotness. Obviously, Kanzaki was in the first place she'd won everyone over with her cute looks and friendly personality. It was clear Sugino out of everyone in the room had obvious feeling for the girl, something Karma would often take great pleasure in teasing him about. Personally, Karma didn't really know the girl, he'd only just gotten to know her more since this school trip and even then she was still quiet.

The second was Yada, it was clear why she'd taken second place and the only words scribbled next to her name was physique. Third place, however, caught his eye, up next was Akiko. Next to her name, the guys had scribbled things like looks, kind, stubborn and clumsy. Now Karma knew all about her stubborn and clumsy side, he'd often see it all the time especially when she accused him off stalking her and refused to back down from that accusation. However, the only time he'd ever seen her as cute was when he'd tease or annoyed her constantly. Her angry or blushing face was always a cute sight to see, but maybe that was just his sadist side talking.

There was that hug though, it took him by surprise when Akiko suddenly hugged him, so he never had the chance to return it or anything. A small smirk tugged at his lips poor girl she probably thought he hated her or something. She was even worried for him, well mostly for his head but it still felt nice to have someone actually worry about him for once, no one ever done something like that for him before and it strangely made him feel happy. Not that he'd admit it of course. If only he could get that chance again, he could see that cute worried face of hers again and receive another warm hug. A small unnoticeable frown found its way onto his face as his stomach twisted with butterflies. Was he sick or something, had the milk he'd drunk been sour?

"Hey Karma, which girl do you like in class?" The question came from Kimura.

It took Karma a second to even process that he was being spoken too and even then he had to take a second to think about what Kimura asked.

"Yeah tell us, we all fessed up, so you've gotta tell." It was Maehara speaking this time.

"Hmm..." Karma pondered on the thought for some time. A random image of Akiko popped into his mind, but he ignored it. There was no way he could like Akiko like that. "Okuda I guess."

This caused a few of the guys to gasp shocked, they clearly weren't expecting him to say, Okuda. He didn't understand why though, sure she was all nerdy, but she also had her talents as well.

"Why?" Maehara asked.

"Well, she can probably make dangerous things like chloroform and stuff. Think off all the trouble we could get into." He gleamed thinking mostly about poisoning Terasaka, and maybe a few others along the way.

"Wow that's a surprise, I was sure you'd say Akiko," Okajima said.

Karma glanced over at Okajima who looked a little nervous with the sudden attention Karma was giving him. "No, why would I like Akiko? She so weird and too stubborn."

"Don't let her hear you saying that," Nagisa said but was ignored when Maehara butted over him.

"Well, you guys are always with each other and stuff."

"And she's good looking, I mean have you seen the size…" Okajima shut his mouth when Karma gave him a warning glare. For some reason he didn't like the way Okajima was talking about Akiko, it annoyed him and made him want to stuff Okajima's mouth with wasabi.

"Well she is my little minion, so of course we hang around together." He ignored the small butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he spoke about Akiko. "Maybe I'll make her my maid." He muttered to himself smirking slightly.

"You call her Aki too." Mimura pointed out causing a few of the others to agree. What was this all of a sudden, twenty-one questions?

"So? Everyone calls her Aki. And besides, I gave her that silly nickname when we were younger. It just kinda stuck. Doesn't mean I like her." He simply said with a shrug.

Before anyone could say anything, or Karma could shove some wasabi down either boy's throat for all the questions Isogai spoke up. "Ok let's just keep this between ourselves." The brunette put a finger to his lips silently shushing everyone. "You know this will cause trouble if the girls ever found out."

Suddenly a squeak at the window caught everyone's attention. Glancing over Karma spotted none other than the yellow octopus scribbling things down in a silly notebook he had. The squeaking must have come from his tentacle slipping down the window.

Everyone was silent for a second before Korosensei disappeared in a flash. "Get him!" Maehara yelled.

All the boys aside from Nagisa and Karma took off out the bedroom and after their teacher. Karma shook his head smirking as they left, but his smile soon dropped as Maehara's and Okajima's questions about Akiko came flooding back into his mind. There was no way he'd ever liked Akiko not even in the slightest. His stomach once again done a back-flip when an image of the brunette girl in question popped into his mind, but again he did his best to ignore it.

Sure when their group earlier was surrounded by the high schoolers and Akiko decided to stand off with a few of them he was worried, but who wouldn't be? A small girl who was defenseless stood no chance against grown guys. However the brunette proved him wrong when she stood up and told the high schoolers to back off he found himself impressed; he'd never expect something like that coming from her of all people. It did, however, make him worry and during the fight he did find himself glancing over to make sure she was alright, that was most likely why the guy with slick black hair managed to clobber him with the pipe.

When Akiko was knocked out and dragged away something overwhelmed him, and a small switch was flicked. He was pissed off, and anger surged through him, no one should be allowed to touch her so carelessly like that. To be honest, he'd never actually felt like that before, and he had no idea how she could have such a big effect on him like she did. It had felt like heaven when they eventually found the girls, but the same anger from before overwhelmed him again when he saw Akiko's shirt had been ripped exposing a little too much, it was obvious to him what they were trying to do. The high schoolers were lucky when Korosensei turned up when he did otherwise he would have killed them.

Karma, however, believed he only hated seeing people treat his minion and friend badly. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Finally done! sorry about the long wait been super busy atm. Anyway Akiko is back and is starting to have mixed feeling for a certain red-hair, I wonder why. We also go to see the start of Karma's mixed feelings towards Akiko. I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer, so  
from now on dear little Akiko will be battling with her sudden feelings.  
**

**Anyway thank you again for reading this it means a lot to me! and don't forget to leave a comment if you want I love reading your feedback.  
For now stick around for the next chapter which will introduced our lovely Ritsu! Hopefully it won't take me too long this time.**

**Winter out :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Nagisa's pov.

The assassination trip to Kyoto was finally over, and it was back to normal school life. The late May weather was lovely, the warm sun shone down bathing everything in its warmth. High in the treetops, the birds chirped happily to one another and a plethora of insects flew about. Nagisa was minding his own business that morning and met up with Sugino before the two journeyed the long mountain trek. Many of their classmates were either ahead of the two boys or behind struggling like they were doing. Nagisa had to admit that since the very start of their third year, the hike up the mountain every day was beginning to get a little easier.

The two boys chatted about the school trip and Kanzaki, well mainly Sugino was talking about her. But, the two also touched on the topic of a new transfer student they would be getting. Mr Karasuma had sent them the information about the new student but neglected to inform them about their gender or background. The only thing they really knew was that they were going to look a little different. No matter what or how they look like, Nagisa just hoped they could get along well with everyone in the class after all the whole class had been working hard to assassinate Korosensei the past month.

"Psst…Nagisa." Nagisa glanced up looking for the source of his name-calling. The two were close to the classroom now and many of the students had already gone in. "Over here!" glancing around again Nagisa spotted Rio attempting to conceal herself in a bush and dramatically waving him over.

Glancing back at Sugino who'd also spotted Rio and was looking hella confused, Nagisa excused himself and made his way to the bush in which Rio was hiding behind. Once he was close enough, Nagisa also spotted Yada. Another victim of Rio no less.

"Come on Nagisa before they see us." Rio practically dragged the bluenette behind the bush concealing him for any onlookers. Well mostly hiding him from the two people currently heading towards the classroom.

"What's this all about?" Nagisa asked and was quickly shushed by Rio who placed a hand over his face. Was she trying to kill him?

"We're observing." She finally said after moving her hand away. Nagisa took a few gulps of air once her hand was removed.

"Observing what?" Nagisa asked confused.

"That," Rio said pointing out of the bush and towards the two people who were coming into view now.

Nagisa peered out of the bush and felt his body freeze up. Walking towards the classroom was both Akiko and Karma, they seemed to be in a massive debate or argument depends on how you look at it. Akiko was getting annoyed and flustered while Karma simply laughed at her reaction. Nagisa wondered for a second why Akiko could be getting so annoyed with the red-hair but guessed it was over something silly.

Next to Nagisa, Rio watched closely. The blonde was taking everything in which made Nagisa wonder what she actually wanted from the two people they were spying on. Glancing between Rio and the two friends worry began bubbling up in his stomach, if either Akiko or Karma found out that they were spying on them, then they'll surely be killed. Well, Karma would probably shove countless bottles of wasabi down their throats while Akiko would probably be upset, but not too angry. Thinking about it Nagisa had never actually seen Akiko angry before, the only time he'd actually seen her annoyed was when she found out Karma had broken into her house, even then she wasn't too angry. _I wonder what's she like when she's really angry?_ He thought to himself.

"Rio why are we spying on them?" Nagisa asked after observing the two for a while.

Rio frowned and glance over at Nagisa who ducked away under her harsh glare. "We're not spying, we're observing, and do you not see them!?" She asked. Nagisa frowned he had no idea what she was talking about. Seeing his confused face Rio elaborated, "during the school trip Akiko told me that she didn't have a crush on Karma. But I don't believe her."

Nagisa nodded slowly with a little frown. If Akiko didn't like Karma any more than a friend then Rio should just accept that. It was clear she didn't though.

"And a little birdy told me that Karma doesn't like Akiko either." Again Nagisa shook his head, if they didn't like each other then she should just leave it. Actually how did she know that? Only the guys knew that which meat someone either ratted them out or Rio pried for information. "But I don't believe him either. I mean just look at them." She grinned.

"So we're here because?" Yada asked. Nagisa almost forgot she was also here as well. But he did agree with her, if Rio wanted to fantasize over a pairing which was never going to happen, then she could at least do it on her own.

A small pout formed on the blonde's lips. "Well, I need help duh." Nagisa felt a sense of dread looming over him. "Nagisa you're going to use your amazing observation skills and that little notebook of yours and keep notes on Karma for me, but only when he interacts with Akiko though. I don't want his life story."

"Please don't drag me into this." He begged. He didn't want to get killed by either one of the two if they found out.

"Well you have no choice, if you don't then I'll dress you in girls clothes and force you to date someone of my choosing." Rio threatened.

Nagisa pouted that was so unfair. It wasn't his fault he looked so feminine. Glancing up at Rio he studied the blonde and saw no trace of a lie in her eyes, she was serious. Letting out a long sigh, he had no choice but to agree, Rio smirked victoriously. Turning away Nagisa knew this was going to be such a bad idea, and just hoped neither Akiko or Karma would find out.

Akiko's pov.

Now when Mr Karasuma said they were getting a transfer student, who was a little different Akiko didn't expect that student to be some kind of machine. The moment the students walked in it powered itself up and a purple-haired girl appeared on the screen and introduced herself as Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. For one who even came up with this crazy idea to enroll a machine into a classroom and two how the hell are any of them meant to remember that long name.

According to Mr Karasuma, she was a highly skilled assassin, but Akiko couldn't see how. Sure her name said she was intelligent, but she also had no weapons attached to her. So how was she meant to contribute to assassinating Korosensei? These questions wouldn't stay unanswered for long.

Akiko rested her head in the palm of her hand while watching and listening to Korosensei teach English. It had already felt like a long day to the brunette, taking a quick glance at the red-haired boy next to her she found herself frowning deeply. Earlier that morning Akiko had been taking a shower and had left her school clothes in her room. When she'd finished and left the bathroom she was not expecting to run straight into Karma. Shocked she screamed and fell backwards and the white towel, which was protecting her had come loose, exposing things she didn't want him of all people to see.

Akiko growled at the memory, she'd never felt so humiliated in her life and it was all that stupid red-hairs fault. God, she was so pissed off with him, and she even had the decency to worry about him the other day. Akiko shot another glare towards Karma, realising that he was being watched he turned and glanced at Akiko. Suddenly a small smirk fell onto his face which forced her to glare even more at him. That jerk, he was taunting her.

Suddenly behind Akiko, the machine suddenly sprung to life. Turning away from Karma, Akiko was interested in what it was actually going to. For a second it did nothing then all of a sudden the sides opened, and many different guns were pulled out. Akiko mouth dropped open with shock as it began firing loads of bb pellets at Korosensei. Akiko watched on in shock as the machine continued to fire and Korosensei constantly dodged. Where the hell was this thing storing all those guns?

"Students aren't allowed to shoot during the class," Korosensei said with a matter of fact tone while wiggling his tentacle back and forth.

The Autonomous intelligence Fixed Artillery machine didn't seem to care and continued its onslaught of attacks. Soon the attacks slowed while it was muttering to itself before once again resuming its fire. For a second It looked like the same attack again, but it was a little different as one of the bb pellets actually managed to shoot Korosensei's tentacle. Gasps filled the classroom; the machine had just fired a sneak attack which actually struck gold.

A giggle sounded from the machine as she stopped for the moment. "Probability of killing you before graduation…more than 90 percent." She smiled. "I'm looking forwards to being a member of this class Korosensei! Now moving onto the next attack."

Akiko eyes widened this machine could actually do it; she could really be the one to kill Korosensei. But that wasn't what bothered Akiko at the moment, what bothered her was that the classroom was covered in thousands of bb pellets, which she hoped that machine would clean up. She should be intelligent enough to do that at least.

By the time, the first period was over the only thing they'd learn was that this machine was relentless and wasn't going to clear its own mess up. Now they all had to clear it up together, how was that even fair?

"Don't you have an auto-broom, or something Miss Fixed Artillery?" Matsumura asked. However, he got no response, looked like the machine had powered down for a while.

"There's no point talking to it, the machine has clearly powered down," Akiko said. She was really feeling irritated, and it was all that stupid machines fault.

"Come on guys," Isogai called.

Akiko shot one last look at the hunk of metal before following the male student rep and everyone else out of the room. This machine had made her so annoyed that she was actually beginning to forget the awful start to her day.

The next few lessons were no better than the first one. Every new lesson they started the machine would power up and begin shooting at Korosensei again. And each time Korosensei seemed ready which only egged the new student on more. To be honest, it was extremally annoying now, and Akiko found herself wishing that the government or whoever hadn't made this stupid thing. By the time the end of the day had rolled around, they learned a total of nothing, and even though exams weren't for a while Akiko found herself already lagging behind the rest of the school. How was she supposed to beat anyone from the main campus if they weren't actually learning anything?

"That was such as waste of the day," Akiko grumbled to no one in particular before walking out of class.

Taking a slow walk down the mountain she wanted to enjoy the late afternoon. The days had grown longer now which meant she could stay out for however long she wanted. Maybe she could study at the park some days that would be fun, actually thinking about it she would probably get distracted and never get anything done.

Akiko was in such a deep thought that by the time she reached the bottom of the mountain that she didn't notice anyone stood near the gate waiting for her. Not that she would want to speak to him. Unexpectedly something grabbed ahold of her shoulder and out of reflex she swung her leg around and kicked whoever it was in the side. Glancing over Akiko's eyes widened before her face took a one-eighty and she began scowling.

"What do you want?"

Getting up like nothing had happened the strawberry blonde boy dusted his neat school uniform before glaring equally as hard back at Akiko. "I've been told that your parents want to see you."

Akiko frowned, why were they getting him of all people to ask her, why couldn't Eito tell her that. Speaking of her little brother she hadn't seen him in a while, even when they were meant to meet up before the school trip he was a no show. Their parents probably found out that they were talking and refused to let him out the house, that's how messed up they were.

"Why'd they get you off all people to ask me? Seeing your face annoys me." Akiko said.

"Well, it's not like a had a choice." He scoffed. "Do you really think I'd want to willingly talk to you. My reputation could get ruined if people see me with you."

Akiko snorted. "Always caring about that stupid reputation. Don't you care about anything else."

Asano's purple eyes narrowed, and a bigger scowl fell onto his face. "I did until she was killed." He growled.

Akiko froze and her eyes widened. Quickly glancing around she made sure there was no one close by to overhear them. It wasn't something she wanted people to know. "Shut up about that." She tried sounding strong, but her voice cracked. "I keep telling you that It was an accident."

Nothing was said between the two for a second and Akiko was feeling rather awkward, she didn't want to talk about that person, in fact, she didn't even want to remember. "Tell them I'm not going to see them," Akiko said before turning and walking away. She knew he'd take that as a victory, but she couldn't stay now not after he brought her up.

The next day Akiko glumly walked into class, she was surprisingly early for once which shocked a few people. In truth she'd barely slept that night, nightmares had plagued her mind and she didn't want to be home alone, so she decided to go to school early.

"You look like death," Karma said once Akiko plonked herself down in the chair.

"I feel like death." She grumbled and placed her forehead on the table. "I just didn't sleep well that's all."

Nothing further was said as Terasaka and his little gang set to work. Akiko glanced up and watched as they taped up the machine, hopefully stopping her from disturbing any of them.

"What are you doing?" Isogai asked. He seemed a little worried.

"It's getting pretty boring with all these interruptions, so we're tying it up." Terasaka simply said, while applying some more tape.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked learning Terasaka," Karma smirked.

"Or have a brain," Akiko added.

The two shared a look before laughing, making fun of Terasaka was the best past time at school, especially when they were bored. Terasaka being the hot-headed guy he was got all worked up and begun shouting at two who only found it funnier. If either Akiko or Karma were paying attention then they'd notice Nagisa looking at them and jotting a few things down.

When class started, like usual the Fixed Artillery turned herself on and set up for her day of disrupting class. However, that never came instead she found herself bounded by the tape and quickly set to blaming Korosensei.

"He didn't do it, I did." Terasaka pipped up while showing the machine the tape he had. She studied Terasaka and Akiko couldn't see a single ounce of emotion coming from her at all. "Being in class with you is pain." He admitted. "You need to learn some common sense before you start assassinating people scrap-metal girl."

"As much I hate to agree with Terasaka, he's right. Unlike you, we need to study and learn, and we can't exactly do that with you constantly firing at Korosensei." Akiko added and small frown on her face.

"We don't expect a machine to understand common sense," Sugaya added. "And like Akiko said we need to learn as well."

"Well free you after class." Hara turned and smiled at the machine.

Class was heaven and that was surprising for Akiko to admit, the reason for that was because for once the stupid machine was powered off during class. When the class explained what they did she didn't show any emotion at all, which made Akiko wonder if she even had emotion. She did feel a little sorry for her, but it just had to be this way. Once class was finally finished Akiko was feeling pumped up enough to actually smash out all her homework for the day. Buzzing she excited hurried home only to once again be stopped by Asano. Right away she refused to see her parents and scurried off hoping he wouldn't follow. When she was nearly home free Karma had somehow caught up with her and invited himself around which annoyed her. That night she did indeed finish all her homework before six and even got dinner made for her. It was a surprise really Akiko didn't even know Karma could cook, but she wasn't complaining the food tasted great. Almost good enough that she could overlook him invading her house.

The following day was a shock when Akiko arrived in class, after spending the whole morning arguing with Karma over something stupid she wasn't expecting to see the Fix Artillery to have a major upgrade. The machine was now a lot bulker with a life-sized version of the girl. That wasn't the most shocking thing however, she was now acting all friendly and seemed to know all their names. It was obvious Korosensei had done something but surely that would get him into trouble.

The upgraded version of Fixed Artillery seemed to get a lot of attention from most of the guys in class. However, Terasaka still seemed to hate the machine, and found any opportunity to say something mean. "No matter how cute she looks, it's still just a machine. I bet that piece of junk will start blasting away soon." He grumbled.

Suddenly the girl began crying, and even though she was just a machine like Terasaka said, Akiko couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. "Terasaka you just made a 2D girl cry, go apologise jerk!" Akiko scolded. She folded her arms across her chest and shot a glare at him.

Terasaka mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. "She not even real!"

"Honestly Terasaka that's not how you treat girls." Karma tutted while a large smirk was obvious on his face.

"Like you know how to treat girls right!" Terasaka yelled back.

Karma for once in his life was quiet and had nothing to say back. Akiko smirked in amusement Terasaka had really hit the nail on the head there.

"It's ok everyone. Korosensei helped me to realise the importance of operating with all of you. So from now on, I will do my best to be your friend and work together with you." Fixed Artillery smiled cheerfully.

Class luckily continued as normal for them; the machine was actually behaving not blasting Korosensei with bb pellets every five seconds. And like she said, she was being helpful to everyone by cheating. Of course, that's not what Korosensei had in mind, and every time she got caught he told her off. Akiko did believed most of the boys were now smitten with her, because not only was she cute but she revealed the answers in exposing places, their imaginations must be running wild by now.

By the end of the day, everyone had basically made friends with the machine, and she even got a new name. Instead of that god awful long name, she was now called Ritsu. It suited her even better, and the programmed girl seemed to love her new start in life. The funny thing was Korosensei ended up sulking for the rest of the day because of Ritsu, apparently, she was taking away all the attention from him, which wasn't fair according to the yellow octopus.

That quickly came crashing down the next day because once everyone arrived Ritsu had been reverted back to her old self. Looks like her quote on quote parents stopped by and changed her again. She looked and sounded the exact same as before, and Akiko knew that they were in for a long day of cleaning up after the machine. However, instead of guns and ammo that came out from the machine, Ritsu produced flowers as requested by some of the girls. This surprised everyone to say the least since they were expecting ammo to be flying all off the walls. Turns out Ritsu disobeyed her parents and hid away some important files which they couldn't delete. It was lucky that she was so intelligent really because now they had a new friend and another assassin.

Later that night Akiko was walking home and once again was stopped by Asano. Once again she refused to see her parents and quickly left not wanting to be spotted by anyone from her class. Once she was far enough away Akiko let out a long sigh and slouched against a wall. Maybe she should go see them, at least that way he'd leave her alone. But, if she did then they'd probably force her to stay. Akiko chewed her lip; she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Aki! What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know just leaning on a wall." She chuckled nervously. She resumed chewing her bottom lip, it was kinda like a nervous tic. Sudden nervous bundles began squirming in her stomach, if Karma was here then did that mean he saw her and Asano talking?

"Are you sure everything is fine?" He asked a small frown had made its way onto his face. Glancing up Akiko did have to admit he looked kinda cute with a frowny face.

Green eyes suddenly widened in shock, did she just put Karma and cute into the same sentence? What was she thinking? Akiko quickly turned away not wanting the red-hair to see her cheeks turning red. "Everything is fine." She quickly lied.

"Then why were you talking to Asano? You've been doing that for a few days now, he hasn't threatened you has he?" Karma asked.

Akiko felt her whole body freeze up, so he had seen them both. She silently prayed if he had seen them that he hadn't overheard anything they talked about. "No he hasn't." Akiko fell silent again, she didn't want to bother him with her problems. "It's nothing so don't worry about it." She said turning to face him.

Sure he knew about her parents, but he didn't know anything about Akiko, Asano and that person and quite frankly she wanted it to stay that way. Karma looked as if he didn't believe a word coming from her mouth, but Akiko refused to tell him anymore and turned her head to the side once again.

"You know if there's something wrong you can tell me." He said. Akiko silently nodded but didn't say a word because she knew if she did she'd spill everything. "And stop biting your lip your gonna make it bleed." He added. Bringing a hand to her face Karma placed his thumb on her chin and pulled her lip down freeing it from the grip her teeth had on it.

Akiko eyes widened with shock, and her body froze. She could still feel the dull pain from where she was chewing on it, but that was the least of her worries. Akiko's mind was racing and as the seconds past, she could feel her cheeks heating up. Karma had just willingly touched her chin, the spot where he'd touch felt warm but that was probably from her face turning bright red.

After realising what he'd done he quickly pulled his hand away and placed it back at his side. Akiko didn't see because she was now facing away in embarrassment, but Karma's face had turned the same colour as his hair. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." Akiko managed to find her voice. "I think I'll head home now though. I'll see you tomorrow Karma, have a nice night." She smiled at him before turning away and walking home. Her face still felt like it was on fire, but Akiko weirdly felt happy and small butterflies were fluttering around her stomach. Looks like she wouldn't be sleeping tonight either, but hey sleep was overrated anyway.

* * *

**Surprise! Another chapter yay! haha so yeah I kinda got on a roll and finished the rest of this chapter too, so double update in a week  
So Nagisa is Rio's little spy, while Akiko has a secret she doesn't want to share with anyone and the only one who knows is Asano, I wonder  
how they're connected!? Find out in later chapters.  
**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this chapter it means a great deal to me, your all amazing! Stick around for the next chapter where we get to me our dear Akiko's parents, that's going to be fun! Please feel free to comment if you want, I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**Until next time Winter out! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews! **

**Scarlet Rose White- haha thank you :3 and binge reading is the best XD**

**Also thank you to all my new followers, I hope you enjoy this story :) P.S this chapter also touches over some family issues, in no shape or  
form am I trying to offend anyone who's experiences this. If you get offended please don't read, I don't wanna upset you. **

**You have been warned, now on with chapter 13.**

* * *

Dark grey clouds collected in the skies above, casting a dark shadow over the city, it threatened them with rain and a possible thunderstorm as well. All birds had vacated the treetops and hid in their nests under leafy shelters. Small woodland animals that Akiko got to see every morning had now vanished, they were tucked up and keep warm in their burrows and dens. At the main school grounds students carried their feet as they made their way home, some were even scurrying to shelter not wanting the rain to ruin their books, neat uniforms or neatly combed hair. The mood was a sullen and dull one, no one seemed to be happy. Akiko, however, was having a great day. She didn't care about the gloomy and wet start to June, in fact, she merrily made her way across the main campus. Every so often the brunette would jump in a puddle causing a big splash which earned her some weird looks from everyone around. She didn't care though she was having a blast.

Humming an upbeat tune Akiko jumped in yet another puddle which splashed up and over one of the main campus students. The brown-eyed girl shrieked causing Akiko to flinch in surprise. Glancing over at the girl Akiko gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to splash you." A nervous chuckle fell from her lips, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You stupid E class scum. Look at this my uniform is all dirty now." She shouted loud and clear so everyone around could hear, this caused some unwanted attention from other main campus students. Taking a closer look Akiko could only see a few patches of water staining her uniform.

"Why are you making such a big fuss? It's only water, it will dry." Akiko said eyeing the girl who was now scrubbing the wet patches with a wipe. If anything she was making it worse, and the extra water from the wipe was making the patches larger and noticeable.

"Because it's all dirty. Can't you see or are you blind?" She seethed.

Akiko frowned; she was certainly not blind. She could see as well as anyone that if this girl just left the stains alone it would dry. There was no pleasing this girl though. Shoving her hand into her coat pockets Akiko turned to leave, she was wasting her time with this dummy. Upon seeing her leave the female main campus student let out a feral growl before running after Akiko. Sensing something behind her Akiko quickly dodged out of the way, and the brunette girl went flying straight past. It all happened in slow motion, the girl suddenly tripped and fell straight into a muddy puddle. The rain was now soaking her uniform right through. Akiko's eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Normally she wasn't this mean, but honestly, this girl kinda deserved it. Plus it was a funny sight to see. The girl slowly rose up and this time around she was definitely dirty, but no amount of wipes would clean that. Her brown eyes glazed over and for a second Akiko thought she was going to start crying, that would be bad if she did.

"Are you ok?" Akiko asked.

The girl glared up at Akiko once she asked that, and if looks could kill Akiko would most likely be six foot under right now. However Akiko couldn't take this girls glare seriously, she looked like some kind of drowned rat. Because she was trying not to laugh, Akiko failed to miss the approaching footsteps.

"My, my what's going on here?" The voice sent an icy shiver up Akiko's spine and her amused looked fell. Of course he was here now. Glancing down at the girl Akiko could see a small spark of hope in her eyes, and a faint blush covering her cheeks, gross.

"None of your-" Akiko started but was cut short when the girl suddenly sprung to her feet.

"Oh Asano, this class E scum pushed me." She fake sobbed and pointed at Akiko. Akiko arched both brows because honestly, who could arch just one? It was impossible!

"Oh really now, that's no good." He chuckled. The brunette had now flung herself into his arms making Akiko roll her eyes. "Now why don't we forget all about this little accident shall well?" Asano told the girl. "It's not this E class's students fault for being so violent, I mean can you imagen being one of them. She just jealous of your beauty my dear, can you really blame her?"

Akiko frowned was he poorly trying to defend her or being an ass? She couldn't tell. Akiko went for the latter there was no way Asano would defend her, he hates her just as much as she hates him. Akiko missed whatever else he told the girl, but whatever it was it had to have been good since her brown eyes were sparkling.

Soon the girl was leaving and the two were saying bye like lovers. Asano's persona was practically sparkling, however as soon as the girl was gone the act was dropped. He turned to Akiko a dark glint in his eyes and a scowl across his dumb face. "A thank you is in order."

Akiko eyed him and frowned. "I don't think so. I was perfectly fine on my own, both you and I know that."

He chuckled. "Yes, indeed you were. Now since I caught you I-"

Akiko cut him off she didn't want to hear it. "The answer still no, now I'm going home."

Before he could object to her leaving Akiko was already speed walking away. She couldn't believe even after a full week of asking he was still going at it; couldn't that idiot get it through his thick skull that she wasn't going to see her parents. A small frown fell into place on her face, her good day was slowly drifting away in the winds that blew. Twirling her umbrella in hand she made her way out of the school gates.

After fleeing the school Akiko thought she was safe, but fast approaching footsteps made her think otherwise. A small smirk fell onto her face Asano must look pretty dumb chasing after her, hopefully his precious reputation will be tarnished.

"What about Eito? He hasn't been to school because you won't go home." Akiko froze and tightened her grip on the handle. So they were going to use blackmail and the only person she actually cared about in her family against her. Akiko internally screamed everyone in her family were jerks.

Karma's pov.

Karma silently walked behind Nagisa and Sugino. The two along with Kayano, Rio and Okuda were all chatting about school and other things. Every so often the conversation changed when Rio brought up Sugino's crush on Kanzaki, lucky for him she wasn't around having already gone home. Karma watched as Sugino turned red and freak out begging Rio not to tell anyone especially Kanzaki.

Karma turned away, normally he'd be joining Rio on her quest to embarrass Sugino, but today he had other things on his mind and his devilish side stayed at bay. Many thoughts swirled around his intelligent mind, and every single one of them involved a certain green-eyed brunette girl. Akiko had been on his mind as of late, and he had no idea why. Every time he tried to sleep or simply closed his eyes Akiko would be there haunting a corner of his mind, she was like an infectious disease and he didn't have the cure for it.

The other day he had no idea what came over him, he acted so casual and pulled her lip away from her teeth. Even now he could still feel her soft skin on his thumb, her face was warm and felt nice. He could vividly picture her flushed face; her green eyes were so wide he wondered if they'd pop out of their sockets. He clearly remembered her swollen lip from where she'd been chewing on it and found himself wondering what it would feel like kissing them.

He tensed and internally groaned, why the hell would he just think about that. He didn't want to kiss Akiko that would just be weird, he didn't even like her any more than a friend. His stomach thought otherwise as nervous butterflies appeared which he simply ignored once again. _Ugh see, that girl is a plague_. He growled to himself. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Look it's Akiko." Rio's shocked gasp filled his ears and brought him out of thought.

They'd nearly reached the main school gate making Karma realise he'd been out of it for a while. Lucky he knew the terrain well enough not to trip and fall. Following everyone's gaze, Karma spotted Akiko, her back was facing the group and she seemed riled up. No different than usual then. Karma quickly spotted Asano and knew he was clearly the object of her rage. A small frown fell onto his face, what the hell was she doing with him again.

His stomach felt funny, and the feeling of wanting to vomit came across him. His frown deepened he knew something was up with the two of them. Akiko had lied to him, she said there was nothing going on between them. He knew full well she was lying the other day her eyes told him everything, so why did it hurt so much? Anger suddenly replaced the funny feeling in his body, and he found himself wanting to punch Asano straight in the face, but he kept calm and refused to show anyone his true feelings.

"What's she doing!?" Sugino questioned.

"Looks like she's getting into his car." Okuda pointed out.

That was it for Karma he turned away, what the hell was she doing? Didn't she realise she was with the enemy? Behind him, Rio was loudly complaining about something which he didn't care about. With a dull feeling, Karma turned away and began walking in the opposite direction that the car went_. Honestly Akiko why are you making me feel so weird?_ He shook his head.

Akiko's pov.

"Do you want me to come in and hold your hand," Asano asked. Akiko was facing away but she could still picture the smug look on his face, and it annoyed her.

"No, just leave." She grumbled.

Akiko got out of the car and before Asano could either get out or say something, she quickly slammed the door closed. The force of the door slamming shook the car and the driver gave the brunette a warning look. Akiko scowled back at the drive he was not helping her day. The sound of the window rolling down filled her ears and she knew Asano's face was poking out.

"Now that was rude." He tutted.

Akiko turned slightly and shot a glare at the boy who smiled innocently, well when she meant smile she means a weird dislodged looking smirk. Couldn't he just leave now, his presence is making this whole thing ten times worse than what it has to be. He's annoying her and she hadn't even seen her parents yet.

"Just go home, your annoying." Akiko finally snapped.

Asano smirked from the car and drew the window back up. He was doing this on purpose, a small pout formed on her lips before it turned into a frown again god she hated this guy so much. She already felt sorry for any girl in the future who fell for him, he's such a jerk. The car slowly moved off and Akiko watched it go until it finally disappeared into the distance. Taking a large gulp of saliva which was building up in her throat Akiko dared a look and turned around.

The large house loomed in front of her, it looked like any ordinary house with creamy washed walls, dark brown windows, and a black roof. Stuck on the walls of the house were colourful little bugs which Akiko knew were her mother's touch, and colourful flowers which decorated the pathway and flower beds. The whole place looked welcoming and friendly but Akiko new otherwise, because beyond the door was a gateway to hell. Akiko stood frozen to the spot of a while; her hand clutched tightly around the umbrella's handle causing her knuckles to turn white. The rain had gotten heavier now, and small rumbles of thunder echoed in the distance, it all seemed like a bad omen to Akiko.

So many bad memories began resurfacing in her mind, forcing her to want to turn back but she knew she couldn't she need to do this. Closing her eyes and giving herself a little pep talk Akiko took a deep breath before taking a shaky step forward. Slowly she made her way to the house and before she knew it Akiko was already on the porch and about to knock.

She knocked a few times before waiting patiently for someone to answer. She didn't feel like just waltzing in, after all, it wasn't exactly her house anymore she'd been kicked out a few months back. The door was opened and to Akiko's surprise it was Eito, he looked shocked seeing his sister stood at the door.

"Akiko!" He gasped surprised. "I wasn't expecting you." He practically dragged her into the house.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting to be here either." She chuckled.

After taking her shoes and coat off Akiko casually followed Eito into the kitchen. This place hadn't changed since she left, the colourful pictures still framed the bright walls. The kitchen was immaculate exactly like father liked it, seriously he was a huge clean freak. The tiniest spot of dirt he'd find he'll go crazy. Akiko lazily walked into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, memories of running through the house with Eito came flooding back. The two as kids would always run around while their older brother would be sat in here studying. Glancing at the pictures it was rare to find one without Haruko in, he was like an angel in their parent's eyes while she and Eito were little devil spawns.

Glancing at the large open fireplace Akiko couldn't help but miss the large picture of the whole family. Akiko's father was dressed in a smart suit while her mother was dressed in an elegant dress and sat in a chair. On either side of her mother stood Haruko and Akiko, then in the lap a baby Eito looked joyful. Everyone actually looked happy which made Akiko sad. How she missed those days, everything was simple back then and nothing much mattered to her parents.

"Aki! I need your help." Eito came marching in the room. Glancing over at her brother he held a rather large book in his arms.

"With what?" She asked.

"Mother and father will be home shortly, and they expect me to cook dinner." He whined. Well, it was nice to know some things didn't change. Up until Akiko left she'd always be expected to cook dinner for the family, honestly, she felt more like a slave than one of the family. Now they were doing the same thing to Eito.

A light chuckle came from her lips, "I'll help. what are you thinking of cooking?" She asked.

Eito pointed to a recipe which Akiko was quite familiar with. It shouldn't take too much effort, famous last words. A dish which should have been easy turned out to be a complete disaster, and one thing Akiko learnt was that Eito was a terrible cook. No wonder their parents didn't get him to cook, Akiko had tried instructing him on what to do but somehow he managed to complicate things. Maybe she should give her brother cooking lessons, there was no way he'd survive on his own.

By the time they'd finally finished and scrubbed the kitchen from head to toe, their parents had returned from work. This was the part Akiko wasn't looking forward too, she was dreading even speaking to them. Eito went to go greet them both while Akiko layed the table and place each dish out ready.

"Guess who's here." Akiko heard Eito's excited voice drifted into the dining room. Calming her nerves Akiko stepped out to see both her mum and dad. They both looked well, she guessed it was nice seeing them at least.

The feelings weren't mutual though, because the moment her father saw her his face turned into a scowl, and he was looking disapprovingly at her. Akiko guessed it was probably because her school uniform was a mess, bits of mud stuck to her skirt mostly from jumping in the puddle after school. Her shirt was untucked, and tie hung loosely from her neck. And instead of her blazer, she wore her cardigan. On the other hand, her mother was looking rather cheerful, _I wonder how long that will last._ Akiko thought.

"Akiko you look a complete mess, tidy yourself up. No child of mine should look like that." Her father pointed at her untidy uniform. Charming man isn't he.

"Nice to see you to father," Akiko said sarcastically.

Akiko's father quickly picked up on her sarcastic reply, but before anything could be said Eito jumped in. "We made dinner for you." He smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful dear, thank you." Mother praised.

The family moved this whole thing into the dining room. Akiko was sat next to her brother while their parents were across from them. The family ate in silence and Akiko couldn't be anymore thankful, Eito tried making conversation but it seemed no one was too interested. Akiko frowned down at her plate, she really wished Eito would stop trying too hard, they don't care. She bet if Haruko was here, they'd all be chatting like a normal family. She forcefully stabbed her food and ate; this earned a glare from her father. Pouting Akiko turned her head away she didn't even want to look that them, all she could remember was the day they kicked her out.

The silence continued all the way through until pudding, Akiko was really starting to get fed up with this now. She'd come home on their request to speak but here they are not even talking, and she had a lot to say to the pair of them. Finishing her pudding Akiko set to staring her father and mother down, next to her Eito shifted uncomfortably already know what was coming.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Akiko said. Her arms were crossed over her chest. The two remained silent for a while finishing up their own puddings. Mother was the first to speak.

"Of course we are dear, we just don't know what to say." She said.

Akiko's eye twitched, they didn't know what to say what a load of rubbish. They're just trying to find excuses. Akiko glanced at her father and could easily tell that there was much he wanted to say.

A snort came from Akiko, "sure, you guys could at least apologise for kicking me out."

"We'll allow you to come back when your grades have improved. Until then you can't be seen in the house, it would ruin your father's reputation." Her mother said.

Akiko shook her head. "So you're embarrassed by me? You know I scored a lot higher on my last exams. So what if it wasn't good enough, normal parents would be happy for their child. Why can't you guys be happy for me or even support me." Akiko frowned; her green eyes shifted between both parents.

"Akiko you will be more respectful to us while under this roof." Her father stated. "We gave you everything as a child, and you repaid us by failing school."

"The only reason I failed was because you forced me to do things which took up all my time to study. Every day I trained and every day I came home and was expected to cook, clean and study on top of that. I was exhausted and started failing things because I didn't understand anything." Akiko snapped; her voice cracked a few times, but she remained strong. She refused to cry in front of them. "So don't you dare tell me to respect you guys when you don't even respect me. I did everything for you, and you repay me by kicking me out on the streets."

A loud rumble of thunder echoed around the silent house, both Akiko's parents stared at her while she glared at them both. How could they blame her when it was their faults, if she didn't have to train in gymnastics to keep them happy then she'd probably be fine right now. A flash of lightning forced the lights to flicker, sounded like the storm was getting stronger.

"Having no free time to spare was your problem if you didn't hang around with that stupid red-hair boy you'd be fine. You'd have plenty of time to study." Her father simply said.

Akiko gasped, so he was bringing Karma into the picture now. "You force me to stop talking to him and I did. I haven't spoken to him for two years and that's your fault. I lost my best friend which neither of you care about."

"Good your better off without that boy anyway." Her father said. "He was far to troublesome, gave off a bad vibe. I couldn't have you both dating, especially if the media got ahold of that information, my reputation would be tarnished."

"Anyway my brother told me that your both in the same class now. So don't lie to us young lady, we know your in contact again." Her mother shook her head.

"So what if we are, I'm fourteen I can choose my own friends and I don't need your guy's approval. And Father I don't care about your stupid reputation, you should care more about your family than a silly reputation." Akiko growled; she was really getting pissed off now.

"Excuse me, you will not speak to me like that." Her father shouted. "And I do care about you all, that's why Haruko is in one of the best colleges."

"Ugh, it's always about Haruko!" Akiko glared at the two. "Haruko isn't here but were are. Hello remember us? Your other two children, maybe you should start caring more about us too."

"We do." Her mother shouted, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Then why isn't Eito at school? Or was Asano right and you're just keeping him home because I refused to come here?" She screamed. The two were silent, which meant Akiko was right. Glaring she quickly rose from her seat. "Well you know what I came, and now I'm going. I better see Eito at school on Monday because it isn't fair your punishing him because you have a problem with me." She moved around the dining room table. She could hear her father and mother rise from their seats too and follow her.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Father snapped. He grabbed ahold of Akiko's arm and pulled the brunette away from the door.

Old memories of her father's abuse raced through her mind forcing Akiko to suddenly fight back. Turning around she pinched her father's arm causing him to yelp in surprise. Her mother began tending to his reddening arm which gave Akiko time to put her shoes and coat on.

"No, I'm not blackmailing you, because I'm not like you guys," Akiko said she then turned and spotted Eito peeking his head around the door, he looked sad and it pained Akiko to leave him. Maybe he should come live with her. No, she knew he couldn't, her place wasn't big enough. "Please let Eito come back to school, he doesn't deserve to be locked up here all day. He's got a life you know and friends who miss him dearly."

Akiko didn't say anymore and quickly stepped out of the house; she couldn't be there anymore it was a nightmare. She even managed to forget her umbrella on the way out which meant she'd get soaked walking home, but that was fine it was better than going back to that hell hole. If only her parents could be nicer and care less about themselves and more about their own children, maybe their family would be a lot happier then.

* * *

**So yeah another chapter done :D I couldn't really think of two good names for Akiko's parents, so for now their just mother and father XD  
But yeah, their also jerks to poor Akiko who doesn't like them very much. More about Akiko and her parents relationship will be revealed later  
on in the story, this is just lightly dusting over it. I hope it wasn't too complicated, their argument was kinda all over the place, but that's their dysfunctional family for you.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and make sure you stick around for the next one! Please feel free to leave a comment it would be  
greatly appreciated. Again thank you all for reading this you guys are awesome. **

**Winter out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Big thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story, you all know who you are :3**

**Reviews!**

**YaoiLovinKitsune- Thank you, I'll make sure to keep an eye on it. **

**Obese Children in Hong Kong- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Now on with chapter 14!**

* * *

Akiko watched the Tv blankly, at this point she was so confused as to what was happening. Why? Well at some point she managed to doze off without Ms Bitch catching her and missed most of the move which was playing. She'd only just been woken up by Karma who knocked her arm out from holding her head up. Lucky it wasn't too much of a knock when her poor forehead came into contact with her desk, lucky Ms Bitch was so engrossed in watching the movie that she hadn't noticed. Akiko shot a glare at Karma who sniggered at her reaction, he then proceeded to grab his phone out and show something to the unexpecting girl. Akiko glanced at the phone, only to shot yet another hard glare at the red-hair. How dare he take a picture of her, what was he some kind of pervert.

"Delete it now." She hissed.

"No, I think I'll hang on to this for a while." He smirked back.

Akiko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she would plead for the picture to be deleted but it was obvious he wanted that. "Jerk." She muttered to herself mostly.

Turning away she tried concentrating on the movie Ms Bitch was showing them, apparently showing a bunch of junior high kids some saucy movie was considered teaching. Akiko wondered how the blonde hadn't been found out by the main school faculty, she'd most likely be fired if anyone outside of school found out, especially if their parents did. This would be deemed as inappropriate teaching.

Ms Bitch suddenly whipped her head around causing a few students to jump, looks like no one else was paying much attention either.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

Akiko frowned, what she was meant to be understanding? Guess she really should have paid more attention instead of sleeping. She couldn't help it, the past few days she found herself sleeping more frequently in class. The reason for that was because she got no sleep at home, every time she closed her eyes she was plagued with nightmares. If it wasn't about that woman, then it was about her family.

"Kimura say really." Ms Bitch has suddenly instructed.

The poor boy at the front jumped when his name was called. Ms Bitch intense stare probably didn't help one bit. Kimura stumbled over his words as he tried pronouncing it correctly, he was struggling. The blonde looked excited when she realised he was about to say it, but instead of pronouncing it correctly he said 'learry.' Ms Bitch wasn't happy. Her face turned to a thunderous expression, and she began complaining loudly, she filled them with such confidence, didn't she.

"No, you got the 'L' and the 'R' mixed up!" She seethed. Kimura quickly apologised not wanting the blonde to have a massive meltdown. "You have to pronounce 'L' and 'R' correctly, you're saying it with an accent." Her voice turned calmer with that last sentence.

That was a first for Ms Bitch, calm wasn't a word in her vocabulary. Akiko wondered how that woman could even function properly in an actual assassin, she seemed like the type to get seriously worked up over the slightest problem. It's a wonder how she was still alive.

Ms Bitch turned and her gaze swept across the class. "To blend in as an assassin you have to get rid of your accent. That way you can seem to be from anywhere." Now she was giving them assassination tips. Did she ever stay on topic?

Akiko listened to Ms Bitch carefully, learning another language would be cool, maybe if she did that then her parents would finally be happy with something she achieved. For now, she just needed to concentrate on her pronunciations, if she could ace that then she can study English in more depth.

"As punishment, if you make a mistake with your 'L' and 'R' again, I'll French kiss you in front of the whole class!" She smirked. Akiko missed whatever she said before that, but what the hell! How could she even get away with something like that, this was sexual harassment, she couldn't do this.

"Are you crazy?" Akiko gasped. A few of the girls nodded in agreement, they didn't want her kissing them.

Ms Bitch gazed over at Akiko, a small smirk suddenly lit up on the blonde's face and she came waltzing over. Akiko bit her inner cheek as Ms Bitch came to a stop next to her desk, glancing up Akiko spotted the blonde chewing her lips before bending down like she was going to kiss the brunette. Behind the blonde Akiko could hear some of the classes most perverted guys getting all worked up, it only made her want to hit them around their heads. Akiko held Ms bitch gaze, there was no way she was giving her first kiss away to their psycho teacher, she wanted to save it from someone special.

"Akiko, do you want to be the first?" She casually asked.

Green eyes widened in horror, and she frantically shook her head. "No thanks." A small pout formed on her face, she hoped Ms Bitch would just leave her alone.

Lucky for her she did, Ms bitch moved away and casually strolled back to the front of the class. Akiko let a long breath out which she didn't realise she was holding until now, _that was a close one_. She thought. After her little threat, Ms Bitch resumed the class as normal, Akiko, however, found herself slumping in her chair staring blankly at her workbook.

Ms Bitch had nearly kissed her for no reason, honestly, she was such a cougar and pervert. She had to be worse than a few other people Akiko knew, and one of them was currently sat next to her looking bored. A small frown crossed her face as Akiko processed what nearly happened. She wanted to give that to someone special, someone she liked, someone like Karma.

Realising what she just thought Akiko harshly scolded herself, no way she just thought of that it was crazy! She didn't even like him like that. Glancing over at her neighbour, Akiko studied the red-hair for a while, her eyes suddenly flickered to his lips which were slightly parted and currently crewing on his pen. Realising what she was doing Akiko quickly turned away, her face beginning to turn a nice shade of red. She hoped no one saw that.

Once class was finally over Akiko was free. Free from her crazy teacher, and free from her mind. Throughout the rest of class Akiko's mind was going crazy, she kept wondering what it would be like to kiss the red-hair, and it was driving her insane. Akiko quickly scurried out of class, like a mouse fleeing from a trap, she wanted to be far away from there, that way she couldn't think of any more ridiculous thoughts. On her way out everyone gave her odd looks, but Akiko didn't care. She finally stopped fleeing and slumped against one of the many trees out of sight, she watched absentmindedly as few insects munch away on some of the plants the wilderness had to offer.

It felt like it had been an eternity when Akiko finally let out a long breath, what was wrong with her at the moment. She really shouldn't be thinking about Karma like that, they were good friends nothing more. It had been so weird since the school trip to Kyoto and it was all thanks to that hug. She wished she never done it, especially if it was going to make her feel like this afterwards.

"What you doing down there Aki-Chan?"

Akiko jumped, she wasn't expecting someone to find her, let alone him. Rising to her feet Akiko made her way out of the foliage and came face to face with the red-hair. His usual smirk was placed on his face while an unusual glint shone in his mercury eyes.

"Nothing." She simply said and pushed past him. Karma, however, had other ideas and grabbed ahold of her arm stopping her from leaving.

"Did you need something?" She glanced at the red-hair who was smirking.

"I saw you looking at me in class Aki-Chan." He spoke. The whole world froze for the brunette, no way he'd seen her looking he was too busy watching the movie, right?

Akiko panicked and nervous butterflies began fluttering around her stomach. She glanced up making eye contact with him, maybe he was bluffing to get some kind of reaction out of her, she hoped so.

"No…" She lied.

"Don't lie to me." He grinned.

Akiko turned away, she couldn't face him, let alone tell the truth. That would be so embarrassing, she refused to tell him that she was wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Once again she set to chewing her lip and wished she was anywhere but here. Silence had fallen over the two friends, and after what felt like forever Karma moved into Akiko's eyesight once again.

"Not talking I see; I must be right then." He chuckled.

Akiko still didn't say a word, she didn't know what too. Karma had hit the nail on the head, and he knew he was right when Akiko didn't protest or object. His smug smirk made her want to punch him square in the face, but she couldn't. She felt frozen, his mercury eyes held her in place. Summoning up all her willpower, Akiko turned her head away and eventually her whole body. She needed to get home before he managed to find out why she'd been staring. She'd never live that down if he found out.

"Go away." She feebly said. It wasn't intended to be horrible or anything, she just needed to get away from him.

"But Aki-Chan, I'm tutoring you tonight." He called after her.

Akiko heard the red-hair quickly catch her up, and she let out a long groan of frustration. She didn't want to study; she didn't even want to see him. Karma, however, showed no signs of leaving which annoyed Akiko. From the looks he constantly gave her; Karma knew his presence was annoying her and was taking great pleasure in knowing Akiko felt both annoyed and uncomfortable. This was going to be a long evening.

The next few days were eventful, Akiko had heard that Ms Bitch's old teacher, Lovro had demanded she leave the class and return to her normal job as an assassin. Of course, the blonde refused, she still believed she'd be able to kill Korosensei, which her teacher didn't like. Lucky for the both of them, Korosensei turned up in the nick of time, he proposed a little game for the two and unfortunately Mr Karasuma was dragged unwilling into it as well. The game was a simple one really, the first to strike Mr Karasuma down won. If Ms Bitch won she would be able to stay at school and continue teaching and attempting to kill Korosensei. If Lovro won, however, then the blonde would be forced to abandon the class and resume her life as an assassin.

You would think for two talented assassins it should be simple and straight forwards, but Mr Karasuma was a tank, no one could lay a hand or weapon on him. Akiko's point was proven when both Ms Bitch and Lovro failed their assassination attempts, of course, this didn't stop Ms Bitch from trying over and over again. And soon her attempts became feeble. Korosensei, on the other hand, was becoming extremely paranoid due to the deal he made with Mr Karasuma.

It wasn't until lunch just the other day when Ms Bitch attempted her final assassination. At first, it looked like she was going to try and seduce Mr Karasuma, but she pulled a sneak attack which caught him by surprise. The two tussled on the ground before Mr Karasuma finally gave in, meaning Ms Bitch won the bet. Akiko had to admit she was impressed with the blonde, and she kinda admired her tricks, she really could learn a lot from her blonde-haired teacher.

Akiko rose to her feet, a long yawn spilt from her mouth it had been a long day, and Akiko was exhausted. It wasn't her fault though, she'd been up for most of the night watching anime which Fuwa had recommended, and tonight would be no different. With a spring in her step Akiko made her way out of the classroom. From the corner of her eye she spotted Korosensei excitedly talking with both Nagisa and Karma. The yellow octopus clutched a magazine in his tentacles and smugly grinning.

Deciding to ignore whatever the octopus was gloating about, Akiko headed towards the entrance of the building. However, before she could leave Mimura called her name. Turning around Akiko asked, "what's up Mimura."

"Ummm…." Mimura stuttered. Akiko flashed a friendly smile since when was Mimura so nervous around her. "Do you wanna grab some food?"

Akiko thought about his offer, getting some food didn't sound so bad and it was with a friend after all. Her stomach gurgled in approval, and the feeling of hunger washed over her. "Sure, you wanna go anywhere in particular?"

Before Mimura could say anything, a sneaky arm suddenly wrapped itself around Akiko's neck. Akiko had a hunch it belonged to a certain red-hair devil; her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted Mimura's face turning pale. Ducking away she was free from the red-hair, glancing up she shot Karma a look. However, the red hair's gaze was elsewhere, glancing between the two Akiko wondered why Karma was even glaring at poor Mimura. The blonde, on the other hand, was shaking like a leaf.

"Maybe next time." He shook, before dashing out of the door and down the mountains path.

Akiko blinked in shock, had Karma seriously just scared the poor thing away. Looked like she'd be eating alone, maybe she could just eat while watching anime. "Karma what the hell? I was going to grab some food with him." Akiko turned back and frowned.

Karma turned to look at Akiko, his usual smirk returning to his face. Akiko felt her face scrunch up more, how she hated that smirk of his. "Whoops!" He simply said, making Akiko want to punch him square in the face. "Well, since your now free we're going to watch a move in Hawaii. Right, Nagisa." Karma turned to look at Nagisa who was frantically scribbling in his notebook.

Akiko only just realised Nagisa was also with Karma, she tried peeking at the notebook he had, but he quickly closed it before Akiko could see any of its contents. Akiko gave the bluenette a weird look, was he hiding things from them? Nagisa gave a small nod, agreeing with Karma.

"I'm not going to see a movie with you." Akiko plainly said.

"It's sonic ninja," Karma said.

Akiko frowned; she honestly couldn't say she'd be interested in it. She hadn't even seen the other movies, so what was the point in going with them. Not only that, but she'd already planned on spending her evening alone, Karma clearly wasn't coming around, so she wanted all the piece she could get.

"The answer is still no; I have things planned. Plus I want to enjoy my peaceful evening."

Karma's face fell into a small frown, he wasn't expecting her to say no. Akiko spotted Nagisa once again writing in his little notebook, every so often he'd peek up at the two before resuming his notes. Before she changed her mind or was forced against her will, Akiko left the two but not before telling them to enjoy the movie.

Akiko didn't bother looking back to see if either two were still there, she was on a mission, she needed food before heading home. As she arrived at the main campus, her name was once again called. She thought it was poor Mimura who'd come back, but instead, it was Rio and following behind her was Yada, Kayano and Kurahashi.

"Hey, you guys alright." She greeted the four.

"Akiko, I need to ask you something." Rio took on a demanding voice which surprised Akiko. What did she need to ask? It better not be about her crazy shipping.

"Ummm…ok." She nervously laughed.

Before Rio could say anything however, Kurahashi spoke up. "Akiko are you dating that Asano guy?" Rio groaned in annoyance she wanted to be the one to interrogate Akiko. The blonde scolded Kurahashi who frantically apologised.

Akiko, on the other hand, felt her eyes widened, where the hell did they get that from? It's not like she ever hung around with him, she barely even spoke to him, so why did they think she was dating him? Yada came over and placed a hand on Akiko's shoulder, a kind smile was on her face.

"It's ok if you are. None of us will judge you, we're your friends after all." She spoke softly.

Akiko shot them all a confused looked, she wondered how they even came to that decision. Were they blind when it came to the main campus hate for E class?

"What makes you think that?" Akiko asked.

"Well, the other day we saw you getting into his car," Kayano explained. Rio had now finished scolding poor Kurahashi. The small girl was being cradled by Yada, while she pouted.

"So we assumed you were dating him. Please tell me your not, it would ruin Akirma!" Rio begged.

Akiko scrunched her face up into a frown, what even was Akirma? She would ask Rio, but she didn't want a full-blown explanation. It did annoy Akiko how her friends just assumed Akiko was dating that idiot, there would be no way in hell she'd date him. She couldn't, it would probably be considered as taboo.

"No, I'm not," Akiko finally said. She still couldn't believe any of them thought that. Maybe that's why Karma had been off with her the other day, he'd probably seen what they saw and simply assumed they were dating.

"Ok good." Rio let out a long sigh. Behind her, Kurahashi cheered and said something to Yada which Akiko couldn't hear. "Wait, why did you get into his car then?" Rio suddenly asked a small gasp left her mouth.

"He was taking me to see my parents," Akiko explained. This wasn't something she wanted everyone to know. The four still looked confused, and Akiko could understand why. It wasn't every day the middle school star took you to see your parents, although Akiko was sure every girl on the main campus would love that. "We're related, he's my cousin." Akiko finally said.

Once Akiko said that everyone looked shocked. Rio looked the most shocked, it was obvious she came up with the crazy idea. Akiko twiddled with her fingers; she didn't want to tell anyone in her class that they were related. To be honest, she wished she wasn't related to him, life would be so much easier.

"Seriously?" Kayano said.

"Sadly yes, but it's not a big deal, I'm nothing like him." Akiko laughed; she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm gonna head home, see you guys tomorrow." Akiko quickly turned and walked off, it was extremely awkward after she told them, she just hoped and prayed they wouldn't hate her because of her family.

Later that night Akiko layed in bed, her laptop carefully placed on the bed with colourful images playing on the screen. She intensely watched the fight scene between both characters, if she was sat on a chair, she'd definitely be on the edge. A loud cheer rang through her bedroom as her favourite character won, out of excitement she sent a message to Fuwa who replied seconds later. Once the episode finished, Akiko set up another and before she could press play her phone rang.

Thinking it was Fuwa she answered, not paying too much attention to the caller id. "Hello." She said.

"Hey, Aki-Chan!"

Akiko let out a long groan of annoyance. Just because this idiot wasn't around her house, didn't mean he had to call her and disrupt the peace. She heard a low chuckle coming from the other end, she was half tempted to hang the phone up.

"How was the movie?" She asked deciding against hanging the phone up, that would just be rude.

"Alright, it would have been better if you were there," Karma said.

Akiko felt a sharp pang of nervousness rush through her body, surely he was just saying that. If she did go it would have been confusing since she hadn't seen the other movies. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She finally spoke.

"So what are you doing without me there?" He asked. Akiko wondered why he even wanted to know. "Wait, I know. You're sat there missing me." He laughed.

Akiko felt her eye twitch in annoyance, but she couldn't help but enjoy his laughter, it was like music to her ears. She frowned, why was she thinking weird thoughts again? "No, actually I'm watching something Fuwa recommended." She told him.

"Boo."

Their conversation lasted for a good hour. Akiko gave up with watching the next episode, it was late and if she wanted to get up on time she'd need to go to bed soon. Karma was chatting away about the movie and Akiko listen, he was like an excited kid on Christmas day. A small smile fell onto her lips, he was cute.

Akiko let out an internal groan, she'd thought of him as cute again, Why? What was wrong with her. Lucky for her Karma hadn't noticed her sudden silence, she didn't want to tell him what was wrong. Suddenly a loud yawn spilt from her lips making Karma laugh.

"I guess you should go to bed." His voice held amusement in it. Akiko apologised for interrupting him, but he dismissed her apology and told her to sleep. However, before she could hand the phone up Karma called her name one last time.

"You alright?" She asked.

"You know I'm glad you're only Asano's cousin and not dating him."

Silence. Akiko didn't know what to say, he was glad she wasn't dating Asano, why though? Was it because he was from the main campus. Many thoughts swirled around her mind, clouding it, and stopping her from forming any sentences. Also how did he know Asano was her cousin, she'd never told him, so who had? Karma was also silent; Akiko didn't even know why he'd fallen silent, maybe he was waiting for her to say something. Suddenly the phone cut out, and a long beep sounded in her ear. Slowly she pulled the phone away from her ear and sat silently. Akiko's green eyes blankly stared at her bed; she didn't know what to think. Karma's words confused her, but at the same time it made her somewhat happy. God, she didn't know, she didn't even know what she was feeling. Curse these new feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 14 done! I hope you enjoyed reading it. So Akiko is having strange thoughts and feeling towards our red-hair devil, over these next  
few chapters it will focus on her feeling for Karma. Also Akiko and Asano are related, how many of you realised that before hand? **

**I'm not too sure on their ship name, Akirma is just something I randomly came up with. If any of you have other suggestions feel free to leave a comment.**

**So next chapter will be in Karma's pov, so stick around to find out how he's coping with his new feelings towards Akiko. A big thank you to everyone who's read this, feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. Again thank you very much you guys are awesome, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Winter out! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm back, sorry in advance if this chapter is seems awful. I literally rewrote it five times. A big thanks and a massive hello to all you new  
people who are reading this. A big thank you to those of you who've followed and liked this story so far, it means a lot! **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

Karma's pov.

Karma gazed blankly at the ground below as he made his usual trip to school, his brilliant mind elsewhere as he internally battled with himself. A scowl appeared on his face as he continued his battle, however, upon closer inspection you'd be able to see the confusion shining brightly in his mercury orbs. It wasn't an understatement to say that Karma was in a bad mood, and as he passed by, people would stop and give him odd looks, luckily for him though they never stopped to ask him if he was ok. This particular trip to school was different for him, usually, he'd be dragging a certain brunette girl along with him. Her complaints like music to his ears, however this time around she wasn't with him and silence was his only company. Karma wasn't complaining though, the silence happened to give him plenty of time to mull things over and fight with his brain.

The previous night's events still replayed over and over again in his mind, toying with his sanity. It was like his brain was set on a constant loop and he couldn't get out of the endless cycle. If it wasn't for Ritsu informing him that Akiko wasn't dating anyone and it was just her cousin, then it wouldn't have happened. But, what the purple-haired 2-D girl said had been playing on his mind all throughout the movie and on the journey from America. He'd managed to forget everything while chatting with Akiko, she somewhat calmed his over-exhausted mind, however when Akiko was about to leave that's when his traitorous mouth exposed him. Those twelve words have been haunting him ever since he hung the phone up from embarrassment.

Karma swore loudly in his mind, he could practically hear himself as the words spilled from his mouth. Of course, it wasn't intentional or anything he didn't even want to say what he did, the words just fell from his mouth like a waterfall and his brain had no involvement. God he could kill himself right now, he was so embarrassed, no more like humiliated. Karma had been in many tough spots in his life, but this definitely took the top, he'll never live this down especially if Akiko uses this against him and tells everyone in class. He'd be the laughing stock of the class, and a particular blonde would never let him forget.

The red-hair suddenly let out a large yawn startling his self and bring him back into the real world. Glancing around he'd somehow already made it to school, many main campus students were already filling in, some bravely gave him dirty looks while others scurried on past him not wanting to be his next victim. Karma proudly smirked he was glad he still had this effect on these idiots from the main campus. Another yawn quickly escaped his mouth, and he found himself lifting a hand and rubbing his eye, he was extremely tired. Due to the previous night's events, he'd been unable to sleep, his mind plagued with those words. Throughout the night he tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable position, at one point he even tried counting sheep. Yes, the great red-haired devil himself tried counting sheep!

Karma closed his eyes, his head now throbbing from all this overthinking, however straight away he knew that was a big mistake. A vivid image of her bright green eyes suddenly appeared in the dark void, followed by her brown hair which framed her face perfectly. His mercury gazed shifted down to those smooth lips of hers, he still wondered what it would feel like to touch them. He wanted to run his fingers through her long brown hair, to feel the softness as it brushed against his fingers. In his mind Akiko cheerfully waved and called his name, it was like she was summoning him into the depths of his brain, and he was ok with that.

Suddenly his name was called once again, though this time it was different. His body was shook and within seconds he'd snapped open his eyes to find himself back in school. Glancing around Karma spotted Nagisa looking mildly concerned, his blue eyes dancing with confusion.

"Are you alright Karma-Kun?"

Karma blinked a few times, was he alright? He knew the answer straight away, it was a big fat no. It was all Akiko's fault too, she made him feel weird, it's like she's a ghost haunting him because he'd done something bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karma brushed off his internal throughs, whatever this was he wasn't going down without a fight.

The two boys continued the trip to school. Nagisa was babbling about class and Korosensei while Karma was partly listening to him. His mind was still on the stupid brunette, what had she done to him? Why was she doing this? And how? Many questions were racing through his mind.

"Oi, Nagisa! Karma!" A voice sudden yelled out.

The two turned and Karma felt his body go rigid. It was Akiko, not the one invading his mind, but the real-life one and she looked annoyed. No different than usual he noted. Once she finally caught the two up she shot a glare at Karma, the red-hair silently began panicking, was she pissed off about last night? Or had he done something else he didn't know off? Of course, Karma didn't voice his worries or show his emotions. Karma glanced over at Nagisa who waved and greeted Akiko like normal.

"How are you, Akiko." Nagisa smiled, obviously missing the tension between Karma and the brunette.

"Let me think." Akiko tapped a finger to her chin before once again glaring at Karma. "I thought you were waiting for me! I looked like an idiot waiting for someone who wasn't going to show. I might as well have been stood up." She loudly fumed.

Karma bit his lip; he was half expecting her to yell at him for last night but nothing. She seemed more concerned about other things. "Well it's not my fault you take forever, I'm not going to wait all day." He abruptly smirked. Seeing her annoyed face was cute and it made him happy. He groaned inwardly; his mind was at it again.

"You usually wake me up! You're always invading my house, why not today? Has something changed?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Karma frowned she looked adorable, especially the way her face scrunched up while she frowned. She looked like a kid when their parents say no to ice cream. "You need to fend for yourself more, I'm not your babysitter."

Akiko gasped, then a small pout found its way into her face. Karma frowned once again, another expression which he thought was cute on her. "You know if Korosensei wasn't watching, I'd punch you." She tried sounding threatening, but Karma wasn't scared not one bit.

Karma hadn't noticed Korosensei sneaking up on the three he was too occupied by Akiko, it was like the girl was becoming his whole world, nothing else mattered. His frown swiftly turned back to a smirk, "I'd like to see you try."

"Niu-hu-hu, that's it show me some more romantic interactions," Korosensei yelled excitedly. Karma glanced up at the yellow octopus, for some reason he was in the trees scribbling down notes in the little notebook he had.

It took a moment for Korosensei's words to sink in, once they finally did however Karma felt his stomach do a back-flip. How the hell could he mistake them for a couple, they weren't like that not at all. Next to him, Akiko seemed deep in thought, was she ok? Her brain looked like it had stopped working. Glancing back up at Korosensei Karma told him that they weren't like that, but his words were suddenly drowned out by Akiko yelling at the octopus to get down so she could pummel him. Korosensei only smirked down at them, he was also waving the notebook around, taunting them into getting it.

"Hey, teach What are you writing down in that notebook of yours?" Karma smirked as Korosensei suddenly clutched the notebook to his chest, his yellow face turning a stripy green. Whatever it was, Korosensei didn't seem to want to share. "Show me teach, it's only fair."

"No! you just want to take it." Korosensei squealed, "it's for my eyes only."

"Oh, so it's something perverted then?" Karma asked cocking his head to one side. Korosensei looked horrified, which made Karma smirk more. How he loved messing with their teacher, Korosensei was such an easy target.

"Eww gross, how could you Korosensei," Akiko added in.

Korosensei panicked, he thrashed his tentacles about repeating over and over again that it was nothing perverted. Of course, Karma didn't believe him and still poked fun at him. Akiko added a few side comments along the way, while Korosensei begged them both to stop. Meanwhile, Nagisa stood silently by jotting thing down in his own notebook, which of course went unnoticed by his two friends.

"Please stop! Let's just go to class." Korosensei sounded defeated, he quickly stashed his book away and jumped down from the trees. "Please don't tell any of your classmates." He begged. Karma thought about it for a while before agreeing, his other hand behind his back with his fingers crossed. Maybe at some point, this would come in handy when assassinating the yellow octopus.

The class was boring, as usual, Karmas brilliant mind wasn't tested too much since he already knew everything, he'll just ace the next exams anyway. Out of boredom, he began fiddling with his pen, he disassembled it piece by piece before fixing it together again. After a while, Karma completely zoned out and the silence once again became his enemy. Thoughts began popping back up in his mind, and of course, they were all about the brunette.

Every once in a while Karma took a quick glance at Akiko, unlike him she was concentrating and jotting down notes in her workbook. When she had to solve a question he couldn't help but notice the small frown present on her face, her forehead creased, and she chewed her lip as she thought about what to do. When she finally solved it correctly, he could help but notice how her face lit up with happiness. If only he could always see that happy smile of hers.

Looking away he gazed at his desk, what was going on? Akiko hadn't even mentioned about their phone call, he couldn't even tell if she was annoyed about the whole thing or simply didn't care. Whichever, it was like torture to him, he wanted to say something but didn't know how to bring it up to her. Perhaps she wasn't saying anything on purpose, after all, she was a great observer she'd easily see through his tough-guy mask, they had known each other for a long time after all. Karma nodded to himself, yes she was definitely just letting him suffer.

Over the next few days, it was like hell, he continued to have thoughts about the brunette, she was stuck in his mind twenty-four seven. Sleep had become a thing of the past; it was overrated anyway. Karma felt like a walking corpse, he was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried closing his eyes she appeared, that stupid dense girl the scourge of his mind.

That day in class was horrible, for once Karma allowed Nagisa and Sugino to talk him into going to physical education. It wasn't that Karma hated Mr Karasuma's class, in fact, he enjoyed them the most. It was that fact that they had to be partnered up and Karma got stuck with the very girl who'd been hunting him. Akiko didn't seem phased that she was partnered with him, she looked quite happy about it. Karma had been wondering if she'd even seen him acting weird during these past few days, if she had she hadn't said anything to him. Glancing back to Mr Karasuma, Karma spotted Korosensei smirking widely behind him, once again he was scribbling away in that stupid notebook like a silly junior high, that octopus really pissed him off.

"Are you ready Karma because you look like you're in la-la-land." Akiko giggled at her own little joke, Karma looked away from their yellow teacher and at the brunette.

With a nod, the two began squaring off. Akiko had already taken a fighting stance which Mr Karasuma had shown them. Karma felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through his body, this was going to be fun. Normally he wouldn't fight girls, but from what he saw during the school trip he was positive Akiko could take whatever he threw at her.

Karma faced off with Akiko, the two done nothing but simply waited to see who would move first. Lucky for him Akiko was the first to move, she shot towards him in a zig-zagged movement so he couldn't pinpoint where her attack was going to strike. It was like a blur Akiko suddenly appeared directly in front of him, she let out an onslaught of punches which Karma skillfully dodged and moved away from. He tried circling and getting behind her, but Akiko saw this and quickly pivoted on one foot, with the other she brought it around and kicked him directly in the back.

Karma stumble forward and to the ground, quickly however he rolled over and grabbed ahold of her leg. Pulling her towards him Karma lifted his body in a back stand and kicked out hitting her directly in the stomach. Letting her go the brunette stumbled back clutching her stomach, she was breathing heavily and wincing from the pain. Karma took this moment to stand back on his feet, and ready himself for her next attack. Akiko suddenly darted forward once again and managed to punch him square in the face, Karma hissed as pain exploded through his cheek and mouth. His lip stung and he could taste the blood in his mouth.

Backing up he flashed her a grin. "Good job." He said.

"Thanks, sorry about the cut I didn't mean to." She chuckled. "Ready for another round?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to lose that easily."

Akiko gave a nod and grinned, this time around Karma was the first to move. Akiko however didn't move, her eyes calculating his movements and advances. He was just about to strike when Akiko dodged backwards and flipped over moving a good few meters away from him. Karma smirked impress, he'd forgotten all about her gymnastics training. Moving forward he began chasing her down, however as he got closer Akiko done yet another backflip, but this time made sure to kick him in the chin with her foot as she tumbled. Karma growled and pulled out his anti-sensei knife, she was going down now.

Akiko had stopped tumbling around now and Karma was able to catch up with her, the brunette stood ready for an attack, but Karma had other ideas. Exactly as she did to him Karma zig-zagged towards her, however just before reaching her, he quickly pivoted around and grabbed ahold of both her arms stopping her from fleeing. Pulling her flush against his body he brought one hand around and placed the anti-sensei knife at her throat. "Got you." He whispered into her ear.

Akiko huffed in annoyance and tried struggling and wriggling her arms to get free of his grip, Karma, however, grinned triumphantly. He knew he'd won, but before he could make the mark with the plastic knife Akiko's head went crashing into his chin. Karma let out a small yelp shocked from her sudden move, his grip loosened, and Akiko took that moment to wriggle out again and turn around. Akiko grabbed ahold of his shirt and sent a knee slight into his gut. Wincing in pain Karma let out a small grunt and stumbled backwards, however as he did he tripped over his own feet and felt his whole body falling. However, before falling flat on the ground he grabbed ahold of Akiko's arm and pulled her down with him. If he was going down then so was she.

For once Karma actually felt pain, his back throbbed from the impact and small stones dug in through the cloth of his shirt adding to the pain. To top everything off a heavyweight was suffocating his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Opening his eyes and glancing up he was met with two wide leafy green eyes. His own mercury eyes widened in shock when he realised that Akiko was on top of him, he'd pulled her down as well and now she sat startled on his chest and stomach. Studying her face her cheeks were flushed red from all training they'd been doing, small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face and dripped onto his dusty shirt. Her own shirt clung tightly to her body where she'd been sweating, it reviled a little too much making his imagination run wild.

"I-I'm sorry." Akiko gasped. She lifted her body to get off, but Karma's arm shot out stopping her from moving. His action made both of them gasp, Akiko's redden cheeks seemed to turn even darker as he held her in place.

Karma felt frozen, what the hell was he doing? He didn't want her to move, he wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. Something about seeing her vulnerable state made his heart beat fast. Glancing at Akiko again he could see her trying to hide her blushing face, her hair acting as a curtain. Upon realising what he was doing Karma suddenly let got and Akiko scrambled off him. She placed her body on the dusty ground next to him and turned away, the red blush still present on her face.

"S-sorry." He murmured.

Karma too looked away; he didn't know how he could face Akiko. If she wasn't pissed at him before then she'd definitely be now. Gazing at the ground he brought his thumb up to chew on his nail. What the hell had he done, the situation was already awkward enough, and he just happened to make it even worse. Groaning he covered his eyes with his free arm, why was he acting like this.

"Are you ok?"

It took Karma a while to realise that it was Akiko who was talking to him. Glancing over at the girl he spotted the concerned look on her face. Turning away again he sighed, "I'm fine." He sighed. "The question is are you ok? I didn't mean to pull you down with me."

Akiko let out a laugh, "I'm fine. My brain may be a little rattled from the fall, but other than that I'm completely unharmed."

Karma found himself looking at the brunette again, she was laughing. Did she find this funny? How was she not feeling humiliated like he was? Honestly, she was strange. One thing he did know though, was that Akiko was beautiful when she smiled.

Later that day Karma silently walked back home, Akiko was with him this time, but she walked a few paces ahead of him. She happily hummed a quiet tune to herself; she was totally unaware that Karma was listening and enjoying her sweet melody. The day had been an eventful one, the two got to finish PE early and lucky for them none of their friends had seen the embarrassing scene, it seemed they were all too busy practicing. For the rest of the day Karma had skipped out on school, he found comfort in nature that the mountain had to offer. There he could think about everything, and finally, he came to his final conclusion. However, he was still finding it difficult coming to terms with it.

Karma glanced up at Akiko, she was totally in her own world and practically skipping back home. Maybe the thought of watching anime was making her happy, Karma had already decided that he was going straight home, he was exhausted and needed lots of sleep. Akiko took that moment to turn around and startle Karma, her green eyes shone with happiness.

"Come on slowpoke, your making this trip home long." She dragged out the last word.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He rolled his eyes.

Karma fell into step next to Akiko; he could feel her gaze shifting over to him every so often. It made him a little uncomfortable as she analysed him from head to toe.

"You've been acting weird, everything ok?" She finally spoke.

Karma felt his heart speed up a little, but he remained looking forward, there was no way he was telling her about his weird behavior. "I'm fine."

Akiko fell silent, then began lagging behind. Karma stopped and turned to wait for her to catch up, but she wasn't moving. Her green eyes glanced up from her ground and she flashed him another one of her cute smiles. The smile alone was enough to make his cheeks burn, it was for him and no one else.

"You can tell me anything, we're friends after all."

"I know." He nodded. Karma found himself turning away as his cheeks burned redder, they had to look the same colour as his hair by now.

"Karma, your turning red." Akiko gasped. Closing his eyes he wished she hadn't seen that. "Are you feeling sick or something?" Karma reopened his eyes again surely she wasn't that dense? He was proven wrong however, Akiko reached forward and placed her hand against his forehead checking his temperature. Her actions made his face burn even more, he felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"I'm fine." He repeated and pushed her hand away. Akiko pouted but nodded slowly, it was obvious she didn't believe him. But there was no way he could tell her what he was really feeling, she'd be too stupid to understand it anyway.

That's right he'd fallen for none other than Akiko Kaiga.

* * *

**Yayyyy chapter 15 finally done, like I said it took me ages to write this chapter out, I'm not the best went it come to writing from guys perspectives, and I'm terrible at fight scenes, I hope it didn't suck too much. But hey it was a new challenge! So anyway Karma has finally  
realised that he likes Akiko, I wonder what it's going to be like for these to love birds in the future. Also Nagisa and his notebook, I feel like that needs to be a weird crack ship! Not a chapter goes by when you don't see the two apart! **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read his chapter it means a lot to me, please don't forget to leave a comment if you have time, I'd love to hear from you all. :)**

**Anyway until next time Winter out! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyy! guess who's back! That's right moi! Sorry for not being around for a few months, it's been kinda crazy with all my work I have too do  
but I'm back now and bringing you Chapter 16 of this story, I do hope you all enjoy it.  
**

**Also a big thank you to all those who have followed and liked this story since I've been gone, you guys are the best. And thank you to those of  
you who've been here since the start and are still following this story, you all rock! now anyway enough chit chat and on with the show **

* * *

The fated day had finally arrived, June the fifteenth. Today was the day that Class E was to get another new transfer. Much like when Ritsu had been deployed, this new transfer was once again shrouded in mystery. They had not been informed of anything such as gender, or appearance and it was left to everyone's imagination as to what this new student was going to be like. As for Akiko, she prayed that it was nothing like the time Ritsu first joined the class. Minute after minute they were disrupted by the AI as she fired bb pellets, to be quite frank it was annoying. It had turned out alright in the end, and they had none other than Korosensei to thank for that.

Akiko sighed in boredom and slouched further in her chair. For once in her life, she had been early to school, and she was paying the price as wave after wave of boredom overtook her. Waiting for Korosensei and this new student was super boring for the brunette, she missed her bed and her warm bed sheets. A loud commotion caught her attention, and glancing to her side Akiko watched as Terasaka fumed loudly at something Karma had said. The red-hair was taking great pleasure in seeing Terasaka's angry face.

Moving her gaze back to Karma, Akiko let out a small sigh. Over the past few days something had been off about him, but no matter what Akiko couldn't figure out what. It didn't help that most of the time he kept a straight face and hid his emotions well. Sighing once again Akiko turned away, he seemed perfectly normal now, so it had to be some kind of blip. Korosensei has chosen that moment to slither in the classroom, his usual happy face shining brightly, unlike most of the class he didn't seem too worried about this new transfer.

"Good morning students." He cheerfully said. He didn't seem too worried; Akiko wondered how long that would last. "I assume by now you've all heard about the new transfer students due today."

"Of course, I bet you anything it's going to be another assassin," Maehara said in a matter of fact tone, a few others nodded agreeing with him.

Korosensei neither confirmed nor denied what the blonde said, again it looked like the yellow octopus didn't know a thing. Akiko assumed it was so the target wouldn't know what was coming, assassin 101 as he'd call it. Akiko just hoped they wouldn't be a nuisance to the class. "Last time I underestimated you Ritsu," Korosensei chuckled nervously at the AI. "This time around I'll be more prepared." Akiko wanted to let a snort of amusement out, something was bound to catch him out. "I just hope you can all get along."

"Hey Ritsu, anything you can tell us about the new transfer?" Hara asked.

Akiko glanced over at the purple-haired AI, who looked more than happy to devolve any information she had on her former partner.

"Well originally we were going to transfer into this class together, I would specialise in long-range attacks while they would specialise in close-range attacks, but that plan was cancelled for two reasons."

"What reasons were they?" Akiko dared to ask.

"First because it took longer than expected to tune him up. Then the second, I just wasn't as good an assassin." Ritsu explained. Akiko felt nervous all of a sudden, if what Ritsu was saying is true then this new transfer must be a pro assassin of some kind. And to be honest they sounded kinda scary.

Looking back at their teacher, Akiko found herself rolling her eyes. Korosensei was beginning to look nervous and for good reason, Ritsu was making this new transfer out to be scarier than they had to be. Not only did Korosensei look nervous, but the rest of her classmates were trying to hold back the apprehension from appearing on their faces. Akiko glanced at Karma whose own face was void of any expressions, he didn't seem to be affected by what Ritsu was saying.

"My skills weren't strong enough to support them. So they decided to deploy us separately, I suppose they sent me in first as some kind of test." She added before falling silent once more.

Akiko began chewing her lip, she tried imagining what this new student was going to be like, and all she could think off was some giant person equip with tones of guns and ammo. She didn't even know if this transfer was going to be human or not, but the way Ritsu explained it they sounded like some manufactured alien. Her imagination ran too wild.

The silent room was suddenly disturbed by the door opening. A white misty fog slowly began floating in making Akiko frown what the hell was the fog for? Were they trying to making it all mystic and creepy. If that's what they were aiming for then they were doing a particularly good job, most of her classmates looked spooked. Akiko straightened up in her seat, she wanted a good view of this new student. However, instead of a junior high looking person, a man clad in a white robe and mask stepped in, Akiko was a little disappointed whoever it was looked normal nothing like she'd imagined. Inspecting the guy she couldn't help but wonder what the mask was for, why was he trying to hide? Was he some kind of villain or something? Whatever the reason it was weird, and Akiko couldn't help but get a bad vibe from this man.

The robed guy swung a single arm out making them sit ridged, they waited for whatever he was going to do next. Suddenly out of his sleeve a single white dove appeared making everyone jump in their seats, Akiko was definitely not expecting this, was he some kind of magician?

"Sorry to startle you all. I'm not the transfer student." He spoke calmly. Akiko watched as he stuffed the fake bird back up his sleeve, was he trying to humour them? Obviously, he wasn't the new student. "I'm his guardian, the White Magician. You make call me Shiro." Akiko couldn't help but frown, why did this new student need a weird babysitter? And where the hell did Korosensei go?

Glancing around the room Akiko tried looking for their yellow teacher, how'd he disappeared in such a short time? Spotting Nagisa looking up at something Akiko followed his gazed and found none other than Korosensei clinging to the ceiling in his liquid form. Of course he would have been spooked by that, why did it not surprise Akiko. A small smirk fell across her lips as Korosensei blabbed on and on about how Ritsu made the new student out to be so scary, they could add this as another one of his weakness.

After recovering and jumping down like nothing had happened Korosensei held out a tentacle and gave a small wave. "Greeting's Shiro, now where is the little darling."

"Nice to meet you Korosensei. My ward has some problems dealing with social situations, so I thought I'd introduce him myself." Shiro explained. From somewhere he'd pulled out a piece of candy. This guy was seriously getting weirder and weirder as the seconds ticked by.

Korosensei cocked his round head to one side, "problems?"

Akiko was waiting for Shiro to elaborate on what he first said about this new transfer students, but he simply ignored Korosensei and turned to all off them. "You all look like nice students, I'm sure he'll fit in just fine." No one said a word, what were they mean to say? "Is that his seat?" Shiro asked. Korosensei nodded confirming. "Excellent. I'll introduce him to you now. Itona, you can come in." Shiro called.

Akiko felt nervous all of a sudden, her eyes flickered to the door where any second now the new student would walk through. Her mind was racing wondering what he'd be like. However, instead of the door opening and the new student walking through an almighty crash came from behind them. The sudden loud noise made Akiko jump a few centimetres and let out a little yelp of shock. Turning around a now human-sized hole had been added to the classroom wall, the new student had come through the wall, was he crazy?

Akiko looked over at the new student which just joined them, his hair was a spiky pale white mess, a few strands fell in several directions. He wasn't wearing the normal uniform, instead his own clothes which consisted of white trousers, a top and jacket. For some guy who'd just walked through the wall, he didn't seem to have a single scratch on him which struck Akiko as odd. Surely doing something as crazy as that would leave a mark to two, but nothing. The boy known as Itona glanced up and faced forward as nothing had happened, and Akiko felt a jolt go through her body. There was something wrong with him, his eyes looked crazy like he was on some kind of drug and hadn't slept in weeks.

"I've won, I've proved that I am stronger than the wall." He spoke. Akiko shifted in her seat, he sounded like a crazy person.

Well, this was different from what she was expecting so that was a bonus, she guessed. Itona began mumbling which slowly began creeping Akiko out, moving her seat slightly she didn't want to sit next to this mad man. Glancing up at Korosensei, she couldn't help but notice the odd look on his face. The yellow octopus didn't know what to make of this new student either.

"I'd like you all to meet Itona Horibe." Shiro's voice echoed around the silent room.

Akiko glanced at the robed man before looking back at Itona then the smashed wall. They better not be cleaning that up or fixing it, this Itona guy better be the one to fix what he'd broke.

"Hey Itona, can I ask you something." Karma's voice echoed behind her. Akiko glanced at her friend before looking back at Itona who looked like he hadn't even heard Karma. She resumed chewing her lip and hoped Karma wouldn't continue with whatever it was he was asking, Itona looked crazy, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Karma. But of course, he didn't keep his mouth shut. "You just came in through the door-literally without an umbrella or anything, but it's pouring outside so how come you're not soaking wet?"

Akiko hadn't noticed before; it was pouring down with rain outside the weather had been on and off all day. So how come this guy was bone dry, shouldn't he at least be a little wet, even if he'd left his umbrella outside or something. This didn't add up. The scrapping of the chair brought Akiko out of though and she found herself shrinking down in her seat as Itona looked her way at Karma no less.

"You. Your probably the strongest in this class." Akiko frowned how could he just assume that he hadn't even see the rest of them. She watched as Itona walk over to Karma and place and single hand on his head and began ruffling his hair. "But don't worry you're weaker than me, so I won't kill you." Ok, this guy was just bonkers, no one says something like that to Karma and gets away with it. Karma, however, did nothing and resumed sitting in his seat watching as Itona walked away.

"The only people I want to kill are those stronger than me. And the only one in this classroom is you Korosensei." Itona said while walking up to the yellow octopus.

"Them's fighting words Itona, and I don't think you're ready to take me yet," Korosensei smirked smugly as he chewed on the candy which Shiro gave him.

"Sure I am because we're siblings."

Silence, not a single word was uttered within that single minute. Siblings, how the hell could those two be siblings? They looked nothing alike, for a start Korosensei was an octopus, and Itona a human. This frazzled Akiko's mind. Not only was Itona challenging Korosensei, but he'd just dropped them with a massive bombshell. Korosensei looked extremely shocked, like this was the first time he was hearing this as well surely Itona was lying, it's just some kind of ploy to trick Korosensei.

"We are family we don't need to resort to cheap tricks big brother, killing you will prove I'm the stronger one. After school, we'll fight in here." Itona pointed at him before backing off and turning away. Turning slightly he spoke, "today will be the last day you teach, so you'd better say goodbye." With those words, Itona left out the same hole that he'd created

It took only a second before everyone fell into chatter, many questions were fired at Korosensei who panicked as everyone wanted information out of him. He told them that he was sure he'd been an only child and wanted siblings, but his parents didn't give him any. As for Akiko, she found the whole thing odd, something didn't add up, but she couldn't figure out what. Looking over at Karma his face was still void of any emotion, Akiko couldn't even figure out if Itona's words had affected him.

Realising that he was being watched Karma's mercury orbs glanced over at Akiko which made her jump. He'd caught her looking at him yet again, quickly she thought of something to say before he accused her of watching him. "You don't believe that Itona guy, do you?"

Karma gave a small shrug, "who knows."

Akiko glanced back at Korosensei who was still panicking, a few of her classmates had now surrounded him. "Whatever the truth, it's got him pretty riled up, let's hope he doesn't exhaust himself before fighting with Itona later. Speaking of Itona, what do you think up with him? He looks kind of crazy, don't you think."

"Well he did break an entire wall down; no normal person can do that. But I guess we'll find out later." Karma said before slouching back in his chair. Akiko turned away from the red-haired and frowned, whatever happens later she just hoped Korosensei would come out victorious. She didn't want to think about what this class would be like without him.

Later that day the hour of the dreaded fight was upon them. The classroom had been turned into some kind of boxing square, desks and chairs had been layed out accordingly giving the two people inside enough room to move about. Akiko stood between Okuda and Isogai, she watched as Itona threw his jacket to the side and she could help but allow nervous butterflies to bubble up in her stomach. With each move he made, Akiko watched Itona carefully, she still found it hard to believe like a lot of her classmates that they were siblings, it just seemed fishy to her. As the day progressed Akiko had been watching Itona, and in every way imaginable he was like Korosensei. He loves sweets (I mean who doesn't) he enjoys reading those dirty magazines Korosensei reads and acts just like him.

Before the fight began a few rules were put into place, whoever steps outside the ring first loses. It was simple enough, but Akiko could help but find it weird. Itona's guardian stood behind him and gave him a little pep talk before vacating outside of the ring like everyone else. Akiko stood in anticipation waiting for the fight to begin and silently prayed to whoever that Korosensei would win.

The fight begins, and within a second Korosensei's tentacle drops off and falls to the ground. Shocked gasps fill the classroom, and everyone stands frozen to the spot. Akiko felt her eyes bug out as she watched a few white tentacles whip around in the air, those tentacles belonged to none other than Itona himself. So this was what he was hiding, Akiko knew there was something off about him, and here it was. How did he even get those tentacles? A question which echoed around her mind.

Korosensei's face suddenly darkened, he was mad and that was an understatement. "Where did you get those tentacles?!"

"It's it obvious?" Was all Shiro's said. "You may not have the same parents, but you're brothers."

It all made sense what Itona said now, they weren't blood-related but whoever mutated those tentacles experimented on the both of them. If not on purposes then by accident. Korosensei didn't look happy at all, by now he'd regenerated his lost tentacle and glared at Shiro. "We have some talking to do."

"No." Shiro raised an arm and shot a single purple ray at Korosensei who suddenly froze on the spot. This gave leeway to Itona who attacked with great fury, each time his tentacle struck the ground shook like an earthquake. "Exposed to this ray causes a dilatancy reaction in your cells, it momentarily freezes your body. You'll be dead before we can talk."

Akiko watched on in horror, her poor teacher was being beaten and there was nothing they could all do except watch. After the attacks stop, there's was only a single piece of skin shedding left. Looking around Akiko spotted Korosensei clinging to one of the lights, he was panting hard. For Korosensei to shed his skin this Itona fella must be strong, he only done that as a last result.

"Tsk, shedding your skin comes with a huge price. Moulting expends a lot of your energy. Not only that but regenerating your lost arm also takes up a considerable amount of energy. And if my calculations are correct then you and Itona should now be evenly matched, it's obvious to anyone Itona is going to win." Shiro says. Akiko could picture the smug look under his white robes as once again Shiro releases the purple ray. "Also, Itona has the help of his guardian."

"Wait how is that fair?" Akiko couldn't help but yell. Her loud voice startled both Okuda and Isogai. "This is a fight between Itona and Korosensei, you shouldn't even be helping. It's clear without you Itona wouldn't be winning." Akiko fumed she didn't like this one bit, she wanted Korosensei to win but with the extra help, she didn't think he could do it. "You a big fat cheater." She jabbed a finger accusingly at Shiro.

"Silence you foolish girl," Shiro exclaims.

Akiko shook in anger and no matter what Isogai said to calm her it didn't help. This wasn't fair, Korosensei was surely going to die and she didn't want that. She knew it would be good for the world if Korosensei was wiped out, but she wasn't ready for him to go yet. No, she didn't want him to leave, if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't be doing well, she'd still be sitting at the bottom of the barrel while everyone else simply laughed. He gave her the confidence to move forward, to face each day head-on. Mixed feelings swirled within her, she didn't want to lose the only person who believed in her, believed in all of them. No, she couldn't lose him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop." Before Akiko could register what she was doing she was walking into the middle of the battle, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Itona and Shiro. "You can't just come in here and claim all the glory for yourselves. Each one of us here in E class has been working hard to assassinate Korosensei over the past few months, and we're just supposed to turn a blind eye as you come in and claim him for your own, I don't think so." Akiko stood boldly in between both Korosensei and Itona her arms stretched wide stopping them.

Behind her, Akiko could hear the desperate cries of her classmates telling her to get away, but she stubbornly refused to listen. No Korosensei wasn't going to die here, not yet at least. Akiko stood her ground and glared at Itona; he didn't dare move while she was here otherwise he risked her death.

"Akiko, move please before he-"

"No." She sternly replied, she wasn't listening to Korosensei this time around.

"You're not killing Korosensei, not today, not in a month not ever. That glory will go to our class when we strike him down together. I don't care who you or your weird looking guardian are, but you aren't going to be the ones killing him. Over the past two months, all of us here have worked hard to find and exploit Korosensei's weakness, we're the ones that have endured all the crazy long study sessions, who have tried and failed at assassinating him together. And quite frankly I've enjoyed every moment of it so far, thanks to him we're getting better our grades are improving, we may not be top of the school but we're getting there slowly and it's all thanks to him." Akiko pointed at Korosensei but refused to take her eyes of Itona. "I don't care that Earth is going to be destroyed in March, we've still got nine whole long months until the deadline, so until then class 3E will continue to find more of Korosensei's weakness and exploit them until we _kill_ him however _we_ want. So if you don't like the way we do things around here, then I highly suggest you get out, unless you think you can play by our rules and not your own."

The class was silent, even Korosensei was silent for once. No one knew that to say, the silence was kinda unnerving, but Akiko didn't care. She wasn't the type of person who could just ideally stand by as someone else took all the glory for themselves. If she objects with something or someone, then she'll let everyone else know.

On the other hand, Itona didn't look happy, his eyes had somewhat darkened during her speech and before anyone could do anything a single tentacle flailed towards her. Akiko wasn't about to back down thought and covered herself ready for the impact. In the background, she could hear a few voices call out, but a single one caught her attention. Karma and he didn't sound too happy.

The impact never came, however, and as Akiko opened her eyes she was now stood directly behind Korosensei who shielded her small body from the impact. "Thank you Akiko, I promise I won't die here. After all, I still want to see all my students graduate from the assassination class." His tone was a grateful one. With a free tentacle, he placed her outside the ring and refocused on Itona.

Once placed outside of the ring Yada and Kurahashi came running over, their voiced mingled as one as they tried speaking to her. However, Akiko didn't listen she was too busy watching Korosensei as he squared off with Itona one last time.

Itona was pissed, his eyes danced with craziness and his tentacles begin spinning in different ways. Jumping at inhumane speed he inched closer and when Akiko saw Korosensei not moving, she thought he was a goner. However, what shocked her next was that four of five of his white tentacles exploded into gloop and dripped onto the classroom floor. Korosensei looked smug, his tentacles which acted as arms was crossed over his body as he stared down at Itona. It was clear why Itona's tentacles explored, laying on the ground was a single green anti-sensei knife. Upon realising something Akiko quickly reached for her back where she usually kept a hidden knife concealed by her jumper and skirt. Realising what he'd done, Korosensei must have taken the knife when he was placing her outside of the ring. That sneaky octopus.

Korosensei counter-attacked by grabbed Itona in his old shedding and threw the boy outside of the ring, well actually outside the whole classroom. They better not be cleaning that window up too. "I win Itona." The typical green stripes were back, and Akiko couldn't be happier. "You should stay here in E class; I think you could learn a lot from your time here."

All of a sudden Itona's eyes turned pure red and his tentacles black like the night sky. He pounced at Korosensei, but before he could do anything Shiro shot something at his neck. Itona's body suddenly dropped lifelessly to the ground and before Korosensei could retrieve him Shiro was cradling the body in his arms. With that Shiro took his leave ignoring Korosensei's protests about Itona staying in class E, Akiko was glad he was finally gone. But his haunting words still hung in the air. "We will be back, and we will kill you Korosensei."

Akiko cheerfully hummed to herself as she made her way home, the sun was setting now casting dark shadows to appear. She was later than usual leaving because the whole class had asked Mr Karasuma to teach them more assassination techniques. They wanted to sharpen their blades and have a trick or two up their sleeves incase the have to face something or someone like Shiro and Itona again. Of course, Mr Karasuma was more than willing to train them some more, and for their first day of additional training Mr Karasuma forced them all to climb a twenty-foot rope which was tied to a tall tree. Akiko rubbed her arms; they both ached a lot.

Behind herself, Akiko could hear the harsh footsteps of Karma, ever since that little stunt she'd pulled during the battle, he hadn't been happy. The moment the class disbanded to reorganise the desks and chairs he was scolding her much like a parent would do. Akiko though didn't listen and told him that she was doing it for Korosensei, the two haven't exactly spoken since then. Akiko didn't care however, if he was going to be mad at her over something so tiny then she wasn't going to talk to him. Wasn't he happy Korosensei was still alive, and that Itona and robe guy were gone? Akiko pulled a frowny face, soon she'd be parting ways with him, and she'd finally get away from this god awful atmosphere.

Suddenly before she could turn down her street Akiko's free arm was pulled and her whole body was yanked back and shoved against the nearest wall. Surprised she let out a squeak of shock and after a few seconds of recomposing herself Akiko glared up and into the golden eyes of Karma. Glancing either side of her she looked for an escape route only to find his arms blocking any chance of freedom. Letting a small growl out she turned back to her captor.

"What do you want Karma?"

His own mercury eyes glared down and into her green ones and quickly she found herself becoming uncomfortable. Unable to hold the eye contact Akiko looked away, she could feel her cheeks heating up from embarrassment after realising they were so close.

Gritting his teeth he spoke. "Are you some kind of idiot? What normal person jumps in the middle of a serious battle?" Akiko could hear the rage in his voice but chose to ignore it.

Letting out a frustrated groan she tilted her head back and rested it against the wall her eyes once again finding his own. "Ugh, this again." Karma's eye swirled with anger which only spiked Akiko's anger. "Do you expect me to stand by while our teacher gets beaten in an unfair fight, someone had to do something, and that person was me. I'm fine, not a single scratch on my body. Now drop it."

The two remained their stare off, neither one budging from what they thought was right. Karma was the first to look away, he lowered his head unable to look at the brunette anymore. "You know Aki, you should stop being so selfless. Think about yourself for once, not everyone else around you. Aki, you need to value your life more than you do. There are loads of people out there who care deeply for you and will be heartbroken if you wound up getting yourself killed." Akiko didn't say a single word, she didn't know what to say. His words stung, but a bitterness filled her mind, _who the hell cared about her, her family most certainly didn't_. "Aki I don't want to lose you again, so, please…please don't put yourself in danger like that again. I beg you."

Akiko felt frozen, her eyes widening in shock. Letting out a small sigh her face softened. "I promise I won't ever put myself in danger like that again. But, you have to make the same promise too. Every time something bad happens to you or you commit some reckless stunt it makes me worried, so promise me." Akiko lifted her pinky finger, if they were making a promise then they were doing it right.

Karma started at her pinky for a minute or two before finally wrapping his own around hers. "I promise you."

"Good, and whoever breaks the promise first will have to do whatever the other wants. Now let go of me perv, I'm tired, and my bed is calling me." Akiko chuckled slightly, she hoped she wouldn't break the promise first otherwise she would be in hell.

"It's a promise." He said.

* * *

***whoop! whoop!* so that was chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed that, it was a bit longer than my usual ones. So yes, our dear Aki-chan is a tiny bit reckless to say the least. This won't be the last stilly stunt she pulls, like she said there's still a long way until March, so plenty of time for some more mistakes. **

**Anyway Thank you for reading this chapter again, you guys are awesome! please remember to leave a like or a review I'd loved to hear from  
you all, how you all doing? I hope your all well! Thanks again. **

**Winter out. **


	17. Chapter 17

Akiko grunted with displeasure; she rubbed her eyes from the gunk which had built up in her sleep. What a crazy dream, she'd dreamed up a world made entirely out of ice cream. Sprinkles fell like snow and covered everything in a colourful rainbow. Even now she could still imagine the taste as the cool treat-filled her mouth. If only it could have been real, she could stay in that place and fill her stomach to the brim every hour. After waking up some more and collecting her scattered thoughts, Akiko gazed around her room. Clothes had been thrown around from the previous school day; some even piled up in the wash basket. Their sorry state begged for her to clean them, if her father could see this now he'd be extremely annoyed, he was such a clean freak.

It took Akiko a while to realise that she wasn't alone in her room, her sleepy state had clouded her mind meaning she couldn't pick up on the extra presence standing close by. Shifting her gaze to the side, a single red-haired demon was hovering over her bed. His eyes held an abundance of mischief in them, while a smug smirk was firmly upon his face. What the hell was Karma doing here?

Akiko took a second to comprehend her situation; Karma was here and casually watching her. Wait, had he been watching her sleep or something creepy like that. Unexpectedly Akiko flung her arm out and punched him square in the face, the force from her punch sent him stumbling back in surprise. Good, it had caught him off guard. Jolting up in bed Akiko grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a purple blanket with kitties on it. Quickly she wrapped the smooth cotton around her body, shielding it from his mercury eyes. She hoped his prying eyes hadn't seen anything he wasn't supposed to; it's not like she was the most pleasant sleeper.

"What the hell! Are you trying to make me ugly?!" He growled out. His hand was clamped firmly over his reddening chin. Serves him right.

"What are you doing in my room? No actually what are you doing in my house? Perverts like you aren't allowed in." Akiko seethed from the spot on her bed.

Karma stood eyeing Akiko once again his usual smirk had fallen back onto his face, his eyes twinkled in mischief. "Aki, you don't remember. I have this." Karma held up her spare key which still haunted her. She had completely forgotten that he'd swiped that from her a few weeks back. Still, it didn't mean he could just invite himself into her home; it was an invasion of privacy. "You should keep things like this in a safe place, who knows what kind of creep could get ahold of them." He taunted while dangling the key in front of her.

Akiko felt her eye twitch, and a low growl came from her throat. Why was he such a jerk? Grabbing a nearby pillow, she threw it at him. Of course, it didn't inflict any damage and Karma caught it anyway. Damn those quick reflexes of his. She needed to get the key back somehow. "Give it back, jerk!"

"No way! Finders keepers." He sniggered.

Akiko narrowed her eyes at him and quickly flung herself towards him. Thanks to those good reflexes, however, he dodged at the last second and Akiko managed to tip and land flat on her face. She hissed in pain and silently contemplated her life, why had this devil descended into her home what did she ever do to deserve this. Struggling the blanket had wrapped around her, trapping Akiko within it. It had caught her like a fish in a net and she flailed around trying to escape.

"Need some help there?" Karma's irritating voice filled Akiko's ears. The brunette chose to ignore him however and focused on freeing herself. It didn't work, however, and she found herself becoming tired, jeez she'd only just woken up. "Or perhaps you'd like me to join you. I could join you under those covers and we could canoodle all day long. Wouldn't you like that Aki-Chan?"

"Ugh, no way." Akiko groaned and allowed her head to fall back into the blanket.

Footsteps approached her forcing Akiko to lift her head once more. She wasn't about to be tackled by the perv. Rolling, she looked up into his mercury eyes, amusement danced in his eyes like a fire. This jerk was finding this whole thing funny. Akiko sighed and after a second she managed to free herself, his eyes were still watching her and following every movement she made. It was starting to irritate her.

"Can I help you?" Akiko asked through gritted teeth. What was he still doing here again?

"Yes, Aki, why don't you and I go back to bed! I know plenty of ways we can have some fun!"

Akiko cringed at his words before turning around and shooting him a hard glare. "Get out you perverted jerk." She hissed. She could feel her face heating up at his words, was he implying what she thought he was.

Karma raised both hands in mock surrender as she dragged him towards the bedroom door. An innocent smile was playing on his face, but she knew better. "And stay out." Akiko slammed her bedroom door on his smirking face, her own was heating up now. She must look so stupid, why was he even acting like this for, it creeped her out.

Quickly Akiko had managed to wash and get ready for the day. Thankfully that perverted devil stayed away, but that didn't stop Akiko from placing a chair next to the bedroom door while she changed.

As Akiko walked into the living room she spotted Karma spread out on the sofa, game in hand. He hadn't noticed her yet too preoccupied with whatever it was he was doing. Grabbing some breakfast she slumped into the chair nearby. Karma paused whatever it was he was doing to look at her and smirk. Again Akiko chose to ignore it, instead, she found the remote and turned the TV on.

An hour had passed, and Karma had grown bored playing his game and started watching Akiko instead. His head dangled over the arm of the sofa a content smirk was growing on his face. Akiko tried to ignore him for the first few minutes, but it was becoming increasingly difficult now.

"I'm bored Aki-Chan, let's do something." He complained like a child.

"Go home if you're bored, it's the weekend and I'm planning on catching up with all the anime Fuwa and I have been talking about." Akiko said not even taking her eyes off the TV. The sooner he was gone the sooner she'd get peace and quiet.

"But it's boring at home, and I want to do something with you Aki." From the corner of her eye, Akiko caught the pout forming on his face. A guilty feeling was beginning to churn within her stomach.

Akiko resumed watching TV yet again, but she couldn't shake off the guilty feeling. It was just one day how bad could it be. She was about to find out. "Fine what do you want to do?"

He perked up at her words "let's go to the arcade." Akiko was about to ask if he was inviting her on one of his many fishing trips. Annoying high schoolers would always be fun, she just didn't want any trouble. Karma, however, had other ideas. "I mean you kind of owe me for the other day, so it's only fair." He grinned.

Akiko swung her head around there was no way she was going to the arcade alone with him. If anyone they knew caught them, they'll probably think the two were on some kind of date. If Rio found out then she'd never let Akiko hear the end of it, she'd assume the two were together and embarrassed her for the rest of her life. Or until the world ended whichever came first.

Akiko suddenly flinched as a hand came into contact with her forehead. Looking up at his hand, she frowned why couldn't he keep his hands to himself? "Why so red Aki? Are you sick or something?" He asked. Akiko batted his arm away and rubbed her overheating cheeks. Why had thinking of them together made her blush, it wasn't like it would ever happen.

"I'm fine. This won't be some kind of date right?" She asked.

She couldn't keep the nervous jolt in her voice at bay, which only made Karma smirk. "Would you like it to be a date, Aki-Chan?" Shoot, she'd fallen straight into that trap. Karma, however, was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No way." Akiko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm inviting everyone else." And before he could object or stop her Akiko had fled the embarrassing scene and back to her room. Her face was still burning red, whatever she tried it wouldn't stop. That idiot had cursed her or something.

Akiko's eyes lit up the moment she saw Hinata, thank goodness she wasn't alone with the devil anymore. Hinata had saved her. Grabbing the petite girl, Akiko crushed her into a hug. Hinata chuckled while Akiko let her go, the brunette loudly complained and thanked her for finally showing.

Out of all their friends, only a small percent were able to make it on short notice. Of course, they were still waiting for a few others, such as Kayano, Okuda and Kanzaki. A few others had already arrived, like Nagisa who was currently keeping Karma far away from Akiko. Isogai who was merrily chatting to Maehara. Akiko didn't think the blonde could make it, but who cares it one extra person in their party. Finally, Sugino was waiting patiently. He was waiting for Kanzaki to show, it was evident by the red huge on his face.

"It was nice of you to invite me, but out of all the people to invite why Maehara!?" Hinata groaned. Upon hearing his name, Maehara waved cheerfully at Hinata who only glared back at him.

"Well, originally he wasn't coming, something about a date." Akiko placed a finger to her chin trying to recall what he'd said to her. "Guess he bailed out, or she did. Maybe he wanted to see you. You guys are close after all." She told Hinata.

Hinata shot Akiko a fierce look. The brunette only held her hands up not wanting her friend to murder her here. "We are not close, he's just a perverted chicken. Always going on dates with other girls." Hinata fumed.

Akiko wanted to ask about the chicken part but decided it was best to leave it. She didn't want to end up in a hospital. After waiting a little while longer, everyone had finally arrived. Akiko was still a little bummed out that neither Yada or Kurahashi could make it, but it was a last minute decision. As the group was about to go in a few of their names were called.

"Oi, wait for me." Turning around Akiko was surprised to see Rio running towards them. Akiko paused to wait for the blonde girl, and as soon as she was close enough she slung her free arm around Akiko's neck.

"I didn't think you were coming," Akiko said, eyeing the girl.

"Neither did I, but my plans go cancelled. And what better to do than hang out with my dear friends." She grinned. Pulling Akiko's head down, she leaned her own in, a smirk playing on her lips. "So any improvements in the romance department?"

Akiko wanted to groan, if it wasn't Karma annoying her then Rio was dead set something was going on between the two, which of course there wasn't. "No! I told you before I don't like him."

"Denial is to be expected." She claimed.

Akiko was thankful when they walked into the arcade, the loud noise from all the games blocked out whatever it was Rio said next. Akiko glanced at her friend and gave a small shrug; Rio pulled a face knowing Akiko hadn't heard a word. Karma chose that moment to grabbed ahold of Akiko's other arm, she shot the red-hair a glare and shoved him off. He gave her a pouty face, but she ignored him.

"Aki-Chan let's go over there." He said into her ear. Akiko could feel his breath hitting her ear every time he said a word. It sent shivers down her spine and made her turn red. Not wanting either Rio or him to see her red face, Akiko sprung away from the two devils and grabbed ahold of Kayano.

"Hey, let's go over there. I saw a cool candy machine." Kayano needed no convincing and was already dragging the brunette away. Akiko took one last glance over at Karma who surprisingly looked a little disappointed. Feeling a little guilty she turned away, Kanzaki and Okuda had followed the two sweet-loving girls.

Maehara had already dragged Hinata off somewhere while Isogai had followed. Now looking around at all the games, Akiko couldn't help but feel a little guilty for inviting him. All of these games were expensive and Isogai didn't have much money. Akiko hadn't seen where the other small group went, but before they went their separate ways they had decided to meet up in two hours from some lunch.

Akiko watched as Kayano shoved some tokens into the machine, guiding the joystick she planned her capture of the tin of sweets. The claw had picked the tin up, and all that was left was to bounce it off some kind of ball. Of course, it hadn't gone exactly how Kayano had wanted, and the look on her face when the sweet tin bounced back was hilarious. Growling with frustration she tried again, and once again the same thing had happened. After a while she'd had to have been on her third token now, the more annoyed she got the, more mistakes she made. During this time Kanzaki had scoped out another machine not too far away, she won a plushie prize and clung to it while watching Kayano fail for the who knows what time.

"Kayano let's find another game, we'll buy some sweets later." Akiko chuckled as the green-haired girl rested her head on the glass in defeat.

"Ok." She pouted.

The group of four friends continued around the arcade, Akiko had won some cute little key rings for both Yada and Kurahashi, she won another for herself so the three friends could be matching. She'd also won a cute bear for Okuda who was incredibly grateful when she struggled to get it for herself. Kayano once again had another go at the same candy machine she was addicted to it. On her fourth attempt, she'd won the tin of sweets and gobbled them down before anyone else could even eye them up.

They were now heading up to the next floor, where Kanzaki wanted to play some fighting games. Akiko had joined in for a while until Kanzaki thrashed her. Kanzaki had attracted quite a crowd after beating someone else's high score. Okuda cheered loudly, as she won against an older looking guy who tried his luck against her. In the meantime, Kayano and Akiko had spotted Isogai's group. Maehara was supporting a large red mark on his cheek, he looked down in the dumps for some reason.

"What happened to you?" Akiko said louder than usual she wanted to be heard over the loud noise the games we're making.

"Hinata hit me." He pouted. Hinata glared at him he had done something he shouldn't have. "It was so uncalled for." He added.

"Was not, you were flirting with a group of girls yet again." She growled, before attempting to attack him again.

Sugino grabbed ahold of her before she could inflict any more damage to the blond, or before she got them all thrown out for violence. Akiko was surprised that Sugino was with them, when Kayano had been dragging her away he was still with Nagisa, Karma and Rio. Once the feisty brunette had settled down after a tone of apologies from Maehara, Sugino freed her from his grip. Of course, Hinata could probably free herself, but poor Sugino wasn't the object of her range. Sugino joined Okuda cheering for Kanzaki the dark-haired girl thanked him before asking if he wanted to join for a quick game. Sugino needed no convincing to join the game, and lucky for him Kanzaki was too absorbed in the game to notice the blooming red blush which had appeared on his cheeks.

"Any of you seen Nagisa's group?" Kayano asked. She popped another candy piece in her mouth, marvelling at its taste.

"Yeah, they're on the lower floor still. Rio looked as if she's dragged Nagisa into something bad. While Karma paid no attention to either one, he looked rather off to me. Must have been the lighting or something." Isogai told them.

Akiko frowned, was he acting strange because she didn't want to hang around with him. Looking away from the group she frowned in thought. Maybe she shouldn't have been such a big meanie, he wanted to hang around with her after all.

"I'm gonna find them, see you guys in a bit," Akiko said. Isogai gave a nod letting her know that he'd heard her.

Akiko set off to find her three remaining friends and to hang around with Karma as well. It wasn't fair to him after all. Maybe she should rescue Nagisa as well, who knows what horrible things Rio had already done to him. Not that she thought that blonde was mean or anything, she just tended to assume Nagisa was a girl. She'd probably dress him in something girly if she had the chance. On the way through the maze of UFO games, Akiko happened to spot a particular one which called to her. The massive black plush kitty looked adorable, and it's green eyes begged for her to try and get it.

Roughly after about three different attempts, Akiko puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, she was awful at these games. She could never get the larger stuffed animals, pouting she left the game behind. Looking for her three friends was her main priority she couldn't waste any more time. After a good five minutes of looking for them, she finally heard Rio and Nagisa. Well, mostly Nagisa complaining at Rio. Rounding the corner, Akiko found the two friends hovering near a photo booth. Rio was attempting to shove Nagisa into the booth while a large smirk was on her face. She said something to him, which only make Nagisa struggle more.

"Errr, should I come back later." Akiko chuckled walking over to the pair.

"Oh thank you, Akiko help me, please." Nagisa begged. "Rio's been trying to make me take girly pictures all day."

Akiko glanced over at Rio who only rolled her eyes. The large grin never left her face. "C'mon Rio stop, otherwise you'll start making Nagisa question his gender!" Nagisa shot Akiko a look. Which only made the brunette laugh a little. "Sorry." She apologised while still laughing.

"Come on Nagisa, I was going to sell them to all sorts of guys, I could make a ton of money. Your just so cute as a girl." Rio laughed.

"Don't try and make money from me," Nagisa whined. Akiko could see the small tears in the corners of his eyes.

Rio finally allowed him to go, she chuckled as Nagisa hid behind Akiko. The brunette only gave him a sympathetic look, poor thing. Looking around Akiko tried to spot the red-hair, Isogai said he was here but, Akiko couldn't see him. Had he left when Rio tried shoving Nagisa into the booth, Akiko would have expected him to stay and help. He loved getting a kick out of this kind of stuff. Rio noticed Akiko looking around and an even larger smirk fell onto her face if it was even possible.

"Aki, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a certain red-hair, would you?" She asked.

Akiko rolled her eyes. What was with that creepy smirk she was giving her? "Have you seen him?"

Sadly, Rio shrugged she didn't see him wander off. After all, she was too busy trying to scar Nagisa for life. Lucky for her though, Nagisa had seen him leave. He'd left not long after Rio began forcibly pushing Nagisa into the booth. He hadn't seen which way Karma had gone. Akiko thanked the small bluenette and ran off before either two could stop her. She yelled at them to meet up with everyone else, it wouldn't be long until lunch anyway.

Akiko sprinted through the maze of crane games yet again, she wanted to find Karma and apologise to him. Turning the corner and avoiding a group of friends Akiko, crashed straight into someone. Before she could fall back, however, said person had grabbed ahold of both shoulders and steadied her. Blinking open her eyes, Akiko realised that said person was actually, in fact, the red-haired boy she'd been looking for.

"There you are Karma. Jeez, I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to apologise for ditching you earlier, I know you wanted to hang around with me today. So for the remainder of the day, we can enjoy the arcade together, ok." Akiko quickly said.

Karma didn't say much, his usual smirk had reappeared once Akiko had finished apologising. She was a little flushed from runing about looking for him. "I knew you'd miss me Aki-Chan!" He grinned.

Akiko rolled her eyes, of course, he would say something stupid. He was playing some kind of game with her, and she fell victim to it every single time. Grabbing something he turned back to Akiko, her green eyes widened like saucers. In his arms was the very same cat plushie which she was trying to win earlier, had he won it for her or something? Or was this some kind of bribery, was he going to force her to do something weird.

"I was watching you trying to get this. Your face was so cute every time you failed to get this. I wanted to see that cute face again, so here." He gave her the plushie.

Akiko took the plushie for him, her eyes were practically sparkling as she ran her fingers through its soft fabrics. It was just as soft and fluffy as she imagined it to be. Akiko hugged it closely and felt all warm, he'd won it for her. A small dusting of pink spread across her cheeks and she grinned up at him. "Thank you, I love it."

Karmas own face turned red as she thanked him, of course, Akiko missed it since she was cuddling her new soft teddy. He was so sweet sometimes, too bad he couldn't always be like that, Akiko liked the sweet Karma. Then again, she knew she liked his usual personality more, and she wouldn't want him to change for anyone.

The day continued to get better. Like she promised the two hung around for the rest of the day, they'd all met up for lunch and of course, Rio began teasing her about the plushie she had. Akiko tried to hide her blushing face, but Rio made it difficult for her. Later that night Akiko was curled up on the sofa her blanket wrapped around her body, she hugged her new plush close to her body as she looked through the different pictures the group had taken. Towards the end of the day, Rio had somehow dragged all of them to the photo booth where they spent hours taking pictures. Some were funny while others nice Akiko knew she'd defiantly be framing them, moments like these she wanted to treasure.

Green eyes gazed fondly at the picture Rio had forced herself and Karma to take. The first started with Akiko yelling at the blonde, who was half in the shot then the next few were of them together. Akiko was getting redder and redder as she pictures continued, she was getting embarrassed; to say the least. Suddenly her front door was unlocked and opened, shooting up she rushed over to the door grabbing something hard on her way. She was expecting someone to be invading her home instead, she was met with Karma's smug face. He dropped the large bag he had on the ground before turning to Akiko and saying. "I've decided I'm staying the night."

Akiko wanted to scream at him, she wanted to hit him. How dare he just assume he could stay over at her house; it was a bold move on his part. Akiko objected of course, but Karma simply ignored her and moved into the living area. Akiko watched him go her eye twitching in annoyance, he was sweet on the odd occasion but a devil at heart.

* * *

**Chapter 17 all done and dusted! So yeah as you can all probably tell I've never been to an arcade in Japan, my knowledge of the games they  
have over there is limited to google and YouTube, so I hope I didn't offended anyone who lives their or who's been.**

**A big thanks to my new followers, you two know who you are 3**

**Also thank you to everyone who's read this chapter, it means a lot to me. Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like I do enjoy hearing from  
you guys, anyway thank you again and I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
**

**Winter out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews:**

**Midwifeceremony1 x2- Thank you, thank you :3 I'm glad your enjoying this story so far, I hope you continue to enjoy each chapter. :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Akiko slouched in her chair and pouted this was not fair. With a frown on her face, the brunette gazed around the empty classroom. The silence made her ears ring she needed some noise, a distraction. Groaning she allowed her head to flop over the back of the chair, her hair dangled tickling her exposed arms. It was a lovely day outside the sun shone bathing the luscious green mountainside in a glorious warmth. However Akiko was stuck inside, her body longed for the warmth. How she wished the sun could bathe her in the same warmth, at least that way she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. Tanning sound more fun than being stuck in a classroom alone and doing homework.

A few voices caught her attention, shifting her body the brunette watched as her friends left the class. Each one chatted happily with one another, their smiles bright and full of life. They were on a mission, one that would prove to the rest of the main campus that E class was just as good as the rest of them. The bright sun bounced off their blue PE uniforms making Akiko pout once more, she should be with them. She should be helping the girl's to victory; instead, she was stuck in the classroom.

Moving a little too far to the left, Akiko winced in pain. The sharp pain raced up her leg making her let out a small whimper of pain. That's right the only reason she was stuck in the rickety old school building was because of an injury. Two days ago Akiko had been training during PE, and when she went up against Mr Karasuma she managed to sprain her ankle. The pain was unbearable, and the only thing she could remember was sulking on the stairs as she finished the rest of the class listening to Ms Bitch complaining. Turning back to her injured let, Akiko let out a long sigh. She'd prayed every night before going to bed that it would heal fast, but luck just wasn't on her side. Korosensei refused to let her participate in the Basketball game with the rest of the girls. However, being the overprotective teacher he was he didn't even allow her to watch the boys Baseball game. He was concerned that standing all the time on a busted ankle would make things worse. Akiko of course disagreed, she told him that she'd be fine, but the yellow octopus had already made his mind up.

The classroom door opened forcing Akiko to turn away from the window. Rio stood in the doorway with Yada and Kurahashi behind her; the three gave her a sympathetic look which only made Akiko pout some more.

"Hey Aki, how you doing." Kurahashi came running over and tackled her into a hug. Akiko jolted at the sudden impact, which sent a few shots of pain up her leg again. She tried her best not to show the pain on her face. "We're gonna miss you at the game." She finally spoke pulling away.

"Yeah me too, but make sure you girls win it. Show those idiot main campus students who's boss." Akiko flashed them a grin.

"We'll try, I've heard all sort of rumours about the girls' basketball team. They're all good." Yada laughed nervously. She made her way over and stood next to Kurahashi who also looked a little nervous.

"You'll do great, if you don't win then who cares, as long as you all have fun then that's a reward in itself," Akiko said.

"Whoa, when did you get so wise Aki. Having you suck in the classroom for so long has made you into a wise old woman." Rio chuckled from her spot not too far behind Yada.

Akiko shot Rio a small glare. "If it wasn't for you I'd be joining you girls today. Instead, I'm stuck in here!" Akiko complained.

"Hey, how's it my fault!?" Rio exclaimed.

"You wouldn't shut up about all the things me and him you know…" Akiko fell silent, not wanting to remember. "Anyway, I was distracted by it all and mucked up the move I was doing. So it's your fault." Akiko simply stated.

Rio smirked and gave a small shrug. "Who knew how well that would work though. If it got you thinking then maybe there's something there, ya know."

"No, I don't know." Akiko scoffed. "I've told you before I don't like him."

"Still in denial I see." Rio gave a small shrug.

Akiko turned away pouting, why couldn't Rio see that she didn't like Karma any more than a friend. She wasn't going to change her mind, no matter what Rio suggested she'd try. Yada silently looked between the two friends; Rio was smirking victoriously, while Akiko pouted silently.

"We should probably go, don't wanna miss the start. See you later Aki." Yada waved at the brunette. Akiko silently waved back.

"See ya!" Kurahashi called.

Before Rio could leave, however, she turned back to Akiko. This caught the brunette's attention, who glanced over curiously. What did she need now? "If you're bored on your own Aki, I can always ask Karma to join you. I know he'd love-"

"Mention one more thing about that jerk and I'll kill you." Akiko cut her off threateningly. Her green eyes narrowed at the blonde, who silently grinned.

"Well ok, see ya." She sniggered before leaving.

Once Akiko saw the three walk past, she let out a long sigh. Why did Rio have to tease her so much, couldn't she see that Akiko didn't like Karma. It was bad enough that Karma on a regular basis found all sorts of way to tease her, she didn't need Rio following in his footsteps, it was annoying. Frowning down at her school work, she couldn't understand where Rio was even getting these crazy ideas from, the other day, for example, she was questioning Akiko about her relationship with Karma. It was clear as day that the red-hair had fed some embarrassing lies to Rio. Then on the day, Akiko had sprained her ankle from lack of concentration, Rio had bombarded her with intimate questions. She didn't want to yell at Rio, however, so Akiko prolonged the questioning she knew Rio would eventually get bored and move on, but it never came. The questioned still swirled around in her mind haunting her, every time Akiko had thought she'd forgotten about them, they suddenly popped back up like an annoying bug. Had she kissed him, had she cuddled or touched him. Akiko's faced burned up even thinking about it now, that idiot what stupid lies had he fed Rio. He should have known she'd take it way out of proportion, so why did he do it?

Thinking about Karma over the past few days, he's been getting more and more invasive. Without fail every day Akiko would wake up he'd be there, every night after school he'd be following her home like a lost puppy. And god forbid if she shut him out, no he still had that damned key and let himself in every single time. Akiko could just chain up the door, but if she did that then he'd go on for hours and hours begging to come in. One time her neighbour inquired about their relationship. The elderly woman had asked Akiko if she was dating that red-hair she always saw coming over, of course, Akiko denied it with a massive red blush on her face. The lady proceeded to tell her that no boy would keep up doing what Karma was unless he liked her or something. That only forced Akiko to retreat to the safety of her home and spend the next few hours contemplating everything. If Karma did like her, then why couldn't that idiotic jerk just out it and tell her. Akiko scolded herself for ever thinking that, if he did like her why not tell her, not threaten to do perverted things to her or tease and make fun of her. No, he was just some stupid perverted stalker, and he enjoyed every moment toying with her sanity like he was doing.

Akiko allowed her head to fall to her desk, she slightly winced as another sharp pain went through her ankle. It's not like she could allow herself to open her heart to anyone, let alone love someone else. The last time Akiko had loved someone, they had been taken away. Then every day since it tore her apart piece by piece. She never meant for that to happen, she was so young after all, if only she could go back and change what had happened. It didn't help that her parents were so controlling to the point that if suffocated her. Not a day goes past that her parents don't control her every moment, her every breath and choice she makes. She was like a puppet on strings that would never break. They'd made her stop being friends with him before, what was stopping them from doing that now, and this time it might be permanent. Something Akiko would never be able to live with. Even after all her rebelling, she still couldn't get out of their clutches, she was trapped with nowhere to go. Who cares if she lived in her own home, her parent's freaky controlling attitudes still managed to reach her there. Blinking her eyes a few times, Akiko could feel the familiar burning sensation in them. No, she wouldn't cry, not here.

Opening her eyes once again, Akiko layed motionless gazing out the nearby window. The different tweets of birds echoed in her ears like bells, every chirped calmed her over-exhausted mind. It wasn't long until her mind wandered back to that day at the arcade. She couldn't help but think about Karma calling her cute. Why had he done that? Was it another ploy to make her embarrassed. No one had called her such things before, not even her parents found her cute, even when she was little. So why did he think different, was she cute? Akiko knew she was nothing compared to Kanzaki, she was the definition of cute, and she had every guy in the class drooling over her. All Akiko had was a sadistic red-haired devil. Thinking more into it, Akiko groaned out in annoyance, only to be met with a mental block. Grabbing ahold of her hair, Akiko ruffled it in several directions trying to make her brain calm down. It didn't work, however.

"Hey Ritsu, has either game begun yet?" Akiko asked. The brunette had her phone held up waiting for the purple IA to appear.

"Hey, Akiko. I do believe the girls' basketball game has begun. As for the baseball game, it's due to start in about five minutes." Ritsu reported happily.

"Thanks, I'm going to watch." Akiko decided.

A small gasp came from Ritsu, she looked concerned. "No, no Akiko you can't leave, your ankle." She practically yelled.

"I'll be fine Ritsu I'll have you with me. I'm quite capable of walking down a mountain. It's not going to kill me, might take me a while, but I won't die." Akiko rolled her eyes. The AI was trying every possible way to stop her from leaving. Since she had no physical way of making Akiko stop, her words were her only weapon.

Akiko was stubborn however and grabbed ahold of the crutches nearby before casually moving out of the room. Once outside the stuffy classroom building Akiko took a deep breath in, the warm air filled her lungs reliving her. Any longer inside and she would have gone stir crazy. Slowly she began making her way towards the main campus, it was a struggle at first since going down a mountainside on unstable ankles proved more difficult than Akiko had first imagined, but after a while, she soon got the hang of it. Ritsu was panicking as Akiko made each step towards her destination, it didn't help that the AI was in her pocket and had a front-row seat seeing Akiko struggle.

Panting slightly, Akiko hadn't realised how warm it had been. Small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face and dripped onto her white blouse. The small breeze offered her some cool air, and Akiko was thankful. Looking down, she still had a while to go, but Akiko was determined to do this. Her phoned suddenly buzzed in her pocket.

"You have a message." Ritsu chirped from her pocket.

"Read it out Ritsu, there's no way I'm stopping now." Akiko huffed.

Ritsu let out a little hum having heard Akiko's request. After a second or two Ritsu voice once again filled the quiet atmosphere. "It's from Karma." Akiko let out an annoyed huff, what did he want now. "_Aki-Chan the match is about to begin, and we'll win for sure. I also expect a reward for winning later. Don't miss me too much!_" Ritsu read aloud.

Akiko internally screamed how dare he request something from her if they won, her praise would be good enough. What did that idiot have in mind now? Maybe she should ask Korosensei to take her home early, that way she could prepare for his arrived and not allow him in. Akiko silently plotted, she didn't want to reply she'd see him soon enough anyway, and she was sure he'd kill her for coming down.

"I wonder what he wants." Ritsu wondered. Akiko found herself frowning she knew he wouldn't be getting anything. "I wonder if he wants a kiss for winning, it happens in all the manga's." Ritsu was gushing.

Akiko felt her face heat up, and it wasn't from the hot sun. She pictured what Ritsu said and found herself getting all embarrassed. "No way don't compare us to a manga" Akiko whined.

"But you and Karma are cute together, Rio says so all the time," Ritsu said before letting out a small gasp.

Ritsu's words made Akiko freeze, so she was in league with Rio. Why did that not surprise Akiko, no wonder Rio seemed to know all about her time spent with Karma, the devil AI was spying on them. Akiko took her phone out only to see it void of Ritsu's presence.

"Ritsu you better get out here now." Akiko threatened. Ritsu once again appeared on Akiko's phone, she was hiding behind some kind of IA tree. A guilty expression was on her face. Akiko found herself glaring at her phone, her face soon softened, she didn't want to scare the poor thing. Likely chance was Rio dragged her into this mess anyway.

"Ritsu, what does Rio want?" Akiko asked. She hoped no one passed by the two otherwise they'd think she was a crazy person talking to her phone.

"No-nothing Akiko. I just overheard the things Rio was talking about." She tried playing innocent, but Akiko knew better. She raised both brows; she didn't believe her one bit and Ritsu knew.

"Your lying." Akiko simply said.

"I-I, you got me, Aki. Rio asked me to spy on you. I know it was wrong, but she wanted to know about your relationship with Karma. I was sent to spy on the two of you when you were at home. She was simply curious I swear we didn't mean any harm. So please don't kill us." Ritsu begged. She was on her knees pleading with Akiko.

"Whoa, chill Ritsu. I'm not gonna kill you. Rio, on the other hand, I'll be sending her to an early grave." Akiko chuckled darkly. She silently planned what she was going to do to the blonde. "Ritsu is anyone else working with her?" Akiko innocently asked.

Ritsu knew she couldn't lie and nodded. "She's got Nagisa and Yada working with her too."

Nagisa, that sneaky little snake! Akiko frowned and tried to think if he'd been acting weird recently. She continued her way to the baseball grounds in silence. Realisation dawned up her, Nagisa has been glued to that notebook of his. He's hardly ever away from it, and anytime Akiko had noticed him or tried to look he'd hidden it. He was like Korosensei and his stupid notebook he refused to share with anyone. As for Yada, she hadn't noticed anything unusual the girl's behavior had been like normal. Of course, Akiko did confide in her a lot and told her everything, hopefully, she hadn't snitched to Rio.

Once Akiko had arrived at the baseball grounds, she could see the main class students cheering. The baseball team must be doing well, but Akiko believed in her friends they'd come out victorious in the end. Speaking of friends, she spotted the girls not too far away; they were watching as the guys failed miserably as another baseball member hit the ball to the other side of the pitch.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Akiko called. Her question caught a few by surprise, they were not expecting to see Akiko stood behind them.

"Aki, you came." Kurahashi cheered. She then proceed to tell her how they lost but had fun like she told them all too. Akiko gave her a kind smile, Kurahashi was super cute.

"Akiko you were told to stay back at class, jeez can't you listen to orders." Kataoka scolded her.

Akiko shook her head, "nope." She walked over to the fence grinning, as she passed by Rio she shot the blonde a hard look. "You and I are gonna have a little chat later on." She growled. Akiko faintly heard Ritsu apologising for spilling the beans. She heard Rio laughing in the background.

The game between E class and the baseball team had come to an end, and of course, E class had won. It didn't matter that the girls lost, the boys had come out victorious, nothing was better than seeing the main campus students walking away, defeated, and annoyed. In that respect, Akiko was glad she disobeyed Korosensei and came to watch the match. Of course, the moment the yellow teacher saw her celebrating with the class he had scolded her. Akiko pouted and told him that she was lonely in class, Korosensei had profoundly apologised for leaving her alone. He bowed and apologised at mach speed which made her chuckle.

The class had spent the remainder of the day celebrating in the old school building. Korosensei had smuggled in cake and treats for the students and himself. Somehow Mr Karasuma hadn't noticed and allowed it to slide this one time. He even celebrated with them which made Kurahashi extremely happy, Akiko could still picture the massive smile on her face as she chatted happily to him. Ms Bitch was there too, granted she had no idea what was going on during the game and had a small booklet which aided her with knowledge.

Akiko was now home, and for once, her house was silent. There was no Karma thank goodness. Akiko had hoped that he'd forgotten all about the little prize he wanted off her, of course, her bad luck ended when he casually strolled through the door without knocking. Akiko growled in annoyance seeing him round the corner a brown bag of food in hand.

"Can't you go one day without invading my home?" Akiko sighed. She was already cooking for herself and she didn't need him coming in and ruining everything she'd prepared.

"Huh, I was gonna cook dinner for us, but I guess you beat me to it." He gave a small frown before putting the food away in its respective places.

"There is no us, I'm cooking dinner for myself," Akiko growled. She was chopping some vegetables while glaring at Karma.

Suddenly she let out a small yelp and dropped the knife startling herself. Looking back she'd managed to cut her finger; blood began oozing out of the small gash which stung like hell. Tears sprung to her eyes as pain exploded in her finger. Before she could move or do anything, her hand had been pulled out of her grasp. Akiko's eyes widened as Karma stuck her poor bleeding finger into his mouth, his action made a rather large blush appear on her cheeks. The room was silent the only thing Akiko could hear was the sound of her heartbeat pounding from her chest. Akiko could feel his tongue draw over her exposed cut, his saliva clung to her finger and she could feel the heat of his breath. Akiko ducked her head away, her face becoming even redder, her knees felt like they were about to give way, and her injured ankle didn't help one bit.

Once her finger was removed from his mouth, the cool air clung to it, Akiko felt frozen. Karma, however, dragged her over to the sink and stuck her violated finger under the tap. The cool water washed any remaining blood away, while she was stood, frozen at the sink, he disappeared only to return with a bandage. He took her hand away and dabbed it dry before applying some antiseptic onto it, it stung like hell, but Akiko ignored it as she carefully watched him place a bandage on it.

"You should be more careful Aki." He said pulling her finger to his mouth again. Instead of what he did before he gave the sore spot a quick kiss. "I'll cook dinner, go and sit down."

Akiko obediently obliged and shuffled towards the sofa. Her mind was still frozen and repeating what happened. She didn't know what to make of it and before she knew it dinner was ready. A whole hour had passed which Akiko didn't even acknowledge.

"Aki-Chan come eat dinner," Karma called from the kitchen.

Akiko didn't budge; however, she absentmindedly watched the wall lost in thought. By now her face had stopped burning, the familiar crimson colour had faded and her cheeks had regained their natural pale complexion.

"Aki-Chan don't make come over there and get you," Karma spoke once again.

This time Akiko heard him and glanced around; her stomach gurgled in hunger as she spotted the food ready on the table. Getting up, she shuffled over to the table and plopped herself down in the seat. Karma sat opposite and watched her for a while. Akiko gazed blankly at the food, the food made by him and once again she was reliving what happened.

"I don't want it." She mumbled out, after being quiet for so long.

Karma frowned, "don't be stupid, I know you're hungry. Now eat." He commanded. Akiko shook her head stubbornly, which only made him sigh. Suddenly a mischievous grin soon fell onto his face. "Aki-Chan if you don't eat, I'll feed you myself."

Akiko's eyes widened she didn't want that to happen, so quickly she grabbed the fork and shoved some food into her mouth. Like everything made by him, the food was amazing. Akiko marvelled at the taste which made her stomach gurgled with happiness. After Akiko finished eating, she volunteered to wash up, but Karma refused her help, something about her being too clumsy. So she was sent back to the sofa like a dog.

Akiko was lead on the sofa her sprained ankle resting. She watched the ceiling with great fondness while Karma finished up in the kitchen. Once Karma was done, he returned to the living area and collapsed in the chair. Akiko paid no attention to him, once again in thought about the whole day and every other day which kept popping up in her mind.

"What's wrong Aki-Chan? Don't you feel well?" For once Karma sounded genuinely concerned. He crouched down next to the sofa Akiko was lead on and rested a single hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine." She batted his hand away.

Turning their eyes locked for a second, her green eyes stared into his mercury ones. Suddenly feeling her cheeks turning red, Akiko moved her head away. However, before she could his hands had clamped it into place stopping her from moving. Having no other choice, she looked back into those eyes once again.

"Aki-Chan I do believe you owe me a prize for winning." He smugly said.

Akiko had hoped he'd forgotten, but no this was Karma she was talking about there was no way he'd forget something he'd want. She bet that he only cooked her dinner and was nice to her because he wanted this prize as he called it, what could he possibly want.

"What do you want?"

After a moment of silence he finally spoke, "you." He smirked.

It took Akiko a second to comprehend what he'd just said, and when she finally understood her face bloomed into a much darker blush. She scolded her body for reacting the way it did, and before she knew it, Akiko had managed to free herself from his grasp and look away.

"No way you pervert. Go home!" She yelled. The brunette scrambled to her feet and pointed towards the door.

Karma stood as well only to tower above her, making Akiko feel weak to his powers. Backing up he followed her. "But Aki-Chan it's dark and some weirdos could jump me on the way home."

"I don't care, get out." She fumed this time.

"What about a kiss then? I know you want too." He chuckled.

Akiko furiously shook her head, no way he wasn't getting that either. Hobbling behind him Akiko shoved Karma towards her front door. He seemed willing to go for once. Finally she managed to open the door and he simply stood there, a wave of relief washed over her, he would soon be gone.

Karma turned one last time and before Akiko could stop him he had given her a quick peck on her cheek. "See ya Aki-Chan." He waved before disappearing out of sight.

Akiko had frozen to the spot once again she just about managed to close the door before slipping down the wall and cupping her hot cheek. He'd kissed her, that dammed pervert. She had to admit, it did feel nice though, and even though it was quick, his lips were soft_. Damit Akiko, what are you thinking!_ She silently seethed. Silently she contemplated why she was feeling all weird and fuzzy, was she sick, had he poisoned her food. She didn't know, all these feeling were new, and she didn't know how to deal with them. Heck, she didn't even know what she was feeling, was it love? She didn't have a clue.

* * *

**So yeah Chapter 18 done, this chapter was meant to be completely different to how it turned out, I just had an idea and had to put pen to  
paper as they say. So our poor Akiko is going through some things at the moment, and a bit more development on her backstory with her parents. There's more to come, and I'm sure we'll get to see them soon.  
**

**Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was fun writing it! remember please feel free to leave a review or a like, constructive criticism  
welcome as well. Again thank you all for reading this and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Winter out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya! Just wanted to say a massive thanks to everyone who had either followed, liked or reviewed this story so far. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

The month of July, warm weather was now upon them and set to say for the next few months. It wasn't long now until the summer holidays, which meant they were one step closer to the end of term exams. For E class, it was another chance to prove to everyone on the main campus that they were getting better, that their grades were no laughing matter. They'll soon see who gets the last laugh when E class beats them out of the top spots. The month of July also meant it was one month closer to the assassination deadline. There were eight months left to be exact, and they were still nowhere near assassinating Korosensei. Everything they tried always failed.

For Akiko though, she didn't let that tiny detail ruin her day, she was enjoying the warm sunny weather. Finally, she was able to ditch both the cardigan and blazer and get away with just wearing her blouse and skirt; it was heaven. The warm sun kissed her pale skin, causing her body warm in the heat. The cool morning breeze steadily drifted past offering a coolness which Akiko knew she wouldn't be able to get later. It was going to be hell, the only downside to being part of class E during the hottest months of the year, was no air conditioning. Unfortunately, the old school building didn't come with the AC that the main school had. The warmer the day got, the more everyone in the class simply melted, even Korosensei wasn't particularly good with the heat. How Mr Karasuma just dealt with it, Akiko would never understand.

Akiko hummed as she walked down the street, she was alone with her thoughts today. Karma hadn't shown up at her house this morning making it a great start to the day. Akiko was grateful for the silence, she rarely got it now since that devil had infiltrated her home. If she had to be honest, however, it was a little lonely. The silence only ebbed away at her mind, forcing her to remember things she didn't want to again. Karma had become some kind of scapegoat for her, someone she could trust and feel safe around. Not that Akiko would ever admit that to the red-hair.

Akiko silently waited for the green symbol that allowed her to walk across the road. She absentmindedly gazed about not paying attention, only when the crowed began walking, did she. Somewhere behind her name was loudly called. "Yo Akiko!"

Once safely on the other side, Akiko paused to wait for whoever it was calling. After the crowd had scattered, she spotted none other than Hayato waving like a mad man at her. Akiko wondered what he could want they hadn't exactly spoken since that rainy day where Minako had dragged him away after slapping her. The memory made her teeth grit, even now she still couldn't believe what had happened. Minako once a sweet girl, had turned savage and feral. Akiko hardly recognised her anymore. Taking a second to glance around, she was glad to see no signs of her former friend. Hayato was alone.

The tall brunet boy grinned happily down at Akiko; his uniform was neat unlike her own. Somehow he was tolerating the heat in his blazer. Akiko was glad she didn't have to be so perfect like everyone else, she could wear her uniform however she wanted and wouldn't get scolded for it. "How are you Akiko."

Akiko had almost missed what he said. Looking away for a brief second, she turned back and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, nothing too interesting has happened in my life. How have you been, we haven't spoken for a while." She admitted her voice a little sad. Akiko did miss the two, it felt weird hardly seeing them.

Hayato gave her a guilty look as the two began walking. "Sorry, things have been crazy since exams are coming up. Plus I didn't know if you wanted to see me after what happened a few months back."

Akiko frowned she couldn't be annoyed at him, Hayato was never the one who directly harmed her. "It's fine. We've been studying hard too, definitely going to beat you all during the exams, you can count on that." Akiko proudly declared.

A light chuckle drifted from Hayato's mouth. "I don't doubt that." Surprised Akiko glanced up at the boy. He was facing head on his brown eyes sparkling in the sun and a happy smile spread across his face. "There's something about you guys, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know there's something special."

"Thanks, that means a lot. At least someone believes we can do it." Akiko giggled. She could feel a smile appearing on her lips, Hayato always knew what to say. No matter when she was feeling down he'd always find a way to cheer her up.

Suddenly an image of Karma popped into her mind. Akiko found herself growling in annoyance, how could she think of him at a time like this. Honestly, that jerk had been invading her mind too much recently, the smile that had once appeared slowly faded away. Of course, Hayato noticed straight away; he rushed forwards before turning back around and walking backwards. This gave him a great view of Akiko; the brunette, however, gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about Minako?" He asked worry flashing in his eyes. Akiko shook her head, Minako was the last person on her mind right now, and she didn't want to bother Hayato about her problems. "You know Akiko, I'm sorry for what she did and how she acted. Minako's just been going through a lot, of course I know that's no way for her to act. I'm a hundred percent sure that you'll both figure things out if you talk." He said.

"Honestly, I'm fine, and I don't think Minako wants to talk." Akiko glanced away then back a small smirk flashing across her face. "You know you should probably turn around-" it was too late Hayato had smacked straight into a lamp post.

Snorting in amusement Akiko carried on walking, leaving Hayato behind loudly complaining. It took a while before he managed to catch her back up, and when he did he was rubbing the back of his head vigorously. "Who put that lamp post there?!"

"It's been there for years, dummy. You should just watch where you're going." Akiko said with a roll of her eyes. Hayato scoffed and shot a final glare at the lamp post before walking through the school gates with Akiko.

Whispers started drifting into Akiko's ears. Students were talking about her, especially since she was walking to school with an A class student. Hayato didn't seem to mind all the glares and whispers about him and continued to walk by her side.

"I should go." Akiko quickly said. She was done with all the looks and whispers. After shooting one final glare at a group of students, she turned back. "See you around."

"Hey Akiko," Hayato paused for a second making the brunette look back. "Will you meet me in the park after school tonight. To catch up, I don't want us to be strangers anymore." He flashed her a kind smile.

Akiko thought about it for a second, was it really a good idea. What if A class had set him up to this, or he wanted sensitive information about the super human teaching them. Hayato drew out the word please, his hands pressed together like he was praying. Against Akiko's will, her mouth opened and spoke. "Sure." Hayato cheered before walking away. Closing her eyes, Akiko knew if this was a trap she had fallen straight into it.

The class hadn't even started yet, and Akiko could already feel the small beads of sweat appearing amongst her hairline. The brunette girl was chatting to both Yada and Kurahashi before class started. She wanted their option on her small dilemma; she still didn't know if she should meet with Hayato. Yada thought it was a great idea, and Kurahashi agreed before telling Akiko that there wasn't anything wrong with meeting with him.

Akiko leaned back on the desk she was sitting on, her head tipped back as she thought about what to do. Her thoughts had been cut short when Sugaya walked through the door. The class had fallen silent before breaking out into loud gasps and chatter. Sitting up Akiko eyed Sugaya, well mostly his exposed arm. From his fingertip to under the sleeve of his shirt was all covered in a tattoo. Akiko found herself amazed, had he done this himself? Or had he got someone else to give him a tattoo?

For a Mach 20 superhuman, it took Korosensei a while to process what he was seeing. After a while he began freaking out, Akiko found herself rolling her eyes as Korosensei zipped away only to return with tentacles full off books. Those books were mostly about delinquents, counselling from starch and behaviour.

"Whoa, is that a tattoo?" Kurahashi stepped closer to Sugaya who was proudly showing his arm off to Mimura and Okajima.

"It's called mehndi art. Once the pigment takes to the skin, it won't come off for about a week." Sugaya explained.

"Did you hear that Korosensei, it will come off," Akiko called over to their teacher who was still reading the books he had. Korosensei glanced up relieved.

"That's Indian henna stuff, right? Whenever my parents go to India, they always get one of those." Karma's voice suddenly sounded behind Akiko making her jump slightly.

Turning, she frowned at the red-hair. He simply ignored her though as he spoke to Sugaya and Fuwa. Akiko turned away thinking, it had been really weird this morning. When she got here Karma was already seated at his desk talking to both Nagisa and Okuda. Had he ditched her for them or something? Akiko could still remember the weird feeling which had arisen inside of her stomach when she saw him talking to the science obsessed girl. She made sure to push those feelings aside before greeting them, but even now it was still nagging at her mind.

"Hey, Korosensei do you want me to draw one on you?"

Akiko glanced back at her teacher who was now happily waiting for Sugaya to demonstrate his creative skill. Korosensei giggled like a girl while Sugaya set to work, suddenly his yellow face exploded into a gloppy mess. Akiko found herself surprised, Sugaya managed to spring a sneak attack on Korosensei. Of course, within a second Korosensei's face was fully recovered and he was mocking Sugaya by calling his plan child's play.

Korosensei's mocks quickly faded, and for some reason, he was sulking in the corner like a toddler who's toys had been taken away. Akiko found herself wondering why he was their teacher; he was more of a child than any of them combined. "Umm, Korosensei are you ok?" Akiko found herself asking.

"No." He meekly replied. "I wanted one of those cool patterns on me!"

Akiko shook her head while Sugaya dug in his bag for something. "Sorry, I'll draw something else with ordinary paint." He quickly said.

Korosensei quickly cheered back up and was stood next to Sugaya within milliseconds. Roughly ten minutes had passed by the time the grey-haired boy was finished, and Korosensei was supporting a very snazzy looking tattoo on both his cheeks and under his academic hat. Pulling out a mirror Korosensei marvelled at himself.

"Awww I want one too." Kurahashi pouted after seeing their teacher. A few of Akiko's classmates agreed, and Akiko couldn't help but want one too.

"Gather around then I have plenty of paint for everyone!" Sugaya declared holding up some more paint tubes.

Not too long after Akiko had received her henna, Ms Bitch had strutted into the classroom. Akiko glanced up from comparing hennas with Yada and Kurahashi only to see the blonde looking both horrified and disgusted. Akiko watched as she backed up towards the door only to freeze when Korosensei appeared next to her. Startled Ms Bitch whipped out an anti-sensei knife. "Get away from me!"

Korosensei back off while Ms Bitch gazed around the whole class. Deciding she found Ms Bitch's reaction amusing, Akiko walked over to the blonde and gave her a good view of her newly painted henna. "Sugaya drew these, aren't they cool!" She said.

Ms Bitch gave them another disgusted look. "No, why the hell do you all have tattoos! your far too young!" She screeched.

Yada explained to Ms Bitch what they were with the odd input of Kurahashi. Akiko's attention was suddenly diverted from the blonde and back to her teacher who was now chatting with Sugaya, well more like plotting with him. It seemed that Korosensei wanted to give drawing a go, but they'd run out of blank arms and legs. Unfortunately, the only one still left bare was Ms Bitch.

It took only a second for Ms Bitch to realise that the two were hungrily eyeing her up. "Hey, don't you look at me!" She yelled, covering her exposed arms. "There's no way you're drawing those things on me!" Once again Ms Bitch was backing up and towards the door. However, a conveniently placed banana peel was one step between her and freedom. Before anyone could warn her, the blonde had trod on the peel and slipped. She let out a surprised cry before crashing into the wall and knocking herself out. Akiko wondered if Ms Bitch was ok but before she could check on her two vultures known as Korosensei and Sugaya had swooped In and began dividing her body up.

By the time Ms Bitch had woken up both her arms and legs were covered in henna art. It was easily notable which side Sugaya had chosen as she had pretty floral patterns. However, on the other side were silly bits of artwork. Ms Bitch looked over her body before getting up and leaving the class in total silence. Akiko wondered if she had changed her mind and thought they looked cool, but she was proven wrong when Ms Bitch came back with two massive guns. They were so dead.

Akiko skipped down the mountainside, beside her was Karam who casually walked with his arms and bag behind his head. It had been a good day, and lucky for all of them they'd survived. They had been a little late getting out but, that was fine, Akiko was looking forward to getting home and sleeping the rest of the day away or watching anime. However, she couldn't shrug off that there was something she needed to do. Once they entered the main campus it dawned upon her, Akiko had promised to meet Hayato. Glancing behind her, she spotted Karma watching her with interest there was no way she'd be able to shake him off. Maybe she should meet Hayato another time.

After thinking about it for a while, Akiko decided that she was meeting her friend. Spinning on her foot and placing her arms behind her back she flashed an apologetic grin at Karma. "Hey, I promised to meet someone outside of school tonight, so I won't be going straight home."

"That's fine." Karma shrugged. Akiko was about to celebrate; he was letting her go so easily. "I'll come with you." Her happy thoughts were crushed. She shot a small frown at him.

"You don't have to; I'm not sure how long I'll be, so just go home without me." She said. Turning back around, she fell into step with him.

"It's fine by me, I don't care how long you take. I'll wait." He shrugged once again.

Akiko found herself sigh in annoyance there was no way he was coming with her. He'd probably scare poor Hayato half to death, he was well known for that after all. "Seriously you don't have too." Akiko huffed.

Karma glanced over a small frown on his face. "But Aki-Chan, what if you get jumped? I can't have you getting kidnapped again." He said.

"You don't need to come with me, I can take care of myself." Akiko suddenly snapped and shot him a warning glare. Karma didn't say anything, which forced Akiko to roll her eyes. "I'll see you later." She added before rushing off past him.

Once Akiko was free of the devil, and near the park, she slowed down her running legs. Taking a few deep breaths in and out, she made her way into the euphoria. Glancing around she quickly spotted Hayato sat under some trees, the leaves offered a nice shady spot. Walking over she greeted Hayato who looked happy seeing her actually turn up.

"You came Akiko I didn't think you would." He sheepishly admitted.

Akiko pouted had he no faith in her? "I hope you weren't waiting for long my class got out late." She chuckled and plonked herself on the ground next to him.

"Nah only twenty minutes." He sniggered. Akiko shot him a small glare and punched him lightly in his arm. She could punch way harder but didn't want to hurt him. "Hey!" He protested and rubbed his poor arm.

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic it wasn't even hard." She sniggered.

"I'm not dramatic!" He protested again. Suddenly he fell silent, Akiko glanced over at him wondering if there was something wrong. His brown eyes were wide and looking at her arm. "Where did you get that? It's so cool." He suddenly grinned, he grabbed ahold of her arm, inspecting it closer.

"Oh that, one of my friends from E class done it. Cool isn't it. Sugaya is great when it comes to anything artsy. He drew one on everyone in the class, so we're all matching." She grinned. Akiko couldn't help but praise her friends while she was in his presence.

"You bet if we got anything like that on the main campus, the chairman would probably kill us." He said.

Akiko nodded in understanding, the students on the main campus hardly had any free will. They were all controlled by one person, and that was the chairman himself. Once Hayato had finished looking at her arm, she pulled it away and used it to lean back and gazed out across the park. It wasn't that busy, a few parents observed as their children played in the park. While a few couples were out walking with one another. Some ducks congregated in the middle of a small lake. It was rather peaceful, something Akiko hadn't had in a while; her life was so crazy and hectic now she didn't have any time to come here and just relax.

Turning back to Hayato he too was watching the scenery in front of them, it had been ages since they'd done this together. Herself, Minako and Hayato would always come to the park after school and relax, sometimes they'd complain about school or life at home; how she missed those days.

"So why did you want to meet Hayato?" Akiko asked.

"Oh you know, I just want to catch up. How's E class, I saw the guys beat the baseball team the other day. That was pretty cool." He grinned.

"Yeah, I missed most of the game. Unfortunately for me, I sprained my ankle." Akiko chuckled remembering the day Korosensei told her she couldn't even go and watch, but she disobeyed him anyway.

"Seriously, how?"

Akiko gave a small shrug. "Tipped on a tree root while walking up to class." She easily came up with the lie, it's not like she could tell him the truth. Mr Karasuma would kill her.

"No kidding, that trek up the mountain must be painful." He chuckled. Akiko laughed along with him; he had no idea.

Turning away she set to watching the park again. "So what's the teacher like? Are they any good? Do you have many friends, what about a boyfriend." He asked.

Akiko frowned, why was he questioning her about boys it was a little out of the blue. "Yeah, our teacher is amazing." Akiko couldn't help but picture the clumsy Korosensei if Hayato ever saw him he'd probably panic. "As for friends, I'm close to everyone. Our teacher says that teamwork is the best things for kids our age, especially getting through junior high. As for boyfriends, I don't have one of those." Akiko laughed nervously as she spoke about boys. Another stupid image of Karma had popped into her mind again, she cursed herself for even thinking about him.

"That's good." Hayato sighed.

Akiko glanced around and gave him a weird look. Had she heard him right? Hayato chuckled nervously, and when Akiko made eye contact with him he quickly looked away. He was sure acting weird today. "So, are you and Minako a thing yet? I have to know." Akiko asked. She could feel a smug grin falling into place.

It was Hayato's turn to give her a weird look. "No, I like someone else." He told her. Akiko was shocked she thought the two were together since she'd always see them with each other.

"Seriously, damn. Proves how long we haven't spoken for. So who's the lucky girl?" She teased and flashed him a grin which only makes Hayato turn red.

"Oh, you know some girl. The question is do you like someone?" He tried turning the tables.

Akiko pouted, if he didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't force him. As for his question, however, Akiko didn't know. She didn't see any of the guys in her class in a romantic light, well there was Karma, but she had no idea what she felt for him. She was still trying to figure those feeling out. "I don't know." She shrugged.

Hayato looked confused, Akiko could see him watching her and her face probably mirrored his own. Akiko had been thinking about her feelings for a while now, she still didn't know what she felt.

"It's that Akabane guy isn't it?" He asked. Akiko whipped her head around; she could feel her cheeks heating up at the mention of his name. She wanted to deny whatever it was he was going to say, but Akiko found herself unable to speak. "I've seen you guys together a lot recently. Minako told me about your history together, and quite frankly I'm surprised there's nothing already there."

Akiko felt lost for words; she couldn't even agree nor deny anything he was saying because she simply didn't know. Her feelings were a massive jumble, and it was frustrating. The only thing she could even closely admit was that he made her blush a lot, even if it was over the slightest thing. Without a doubt, Akiko would always find herself blushing because of him.

As the evening grew later, the two friends bided each other a fair well. It was safe to say that they'd rekindled their friendship once again. For Akiko, it felt like a tiny weight had been lifted off her chest, and now if only Minako would talk to her, then she could have her closest friend back once again. Once Akiko had arrived home she hadn't realised how late it was, it was nearing nine at night.

Gazing around her apartment Akiko was half expecting to see Karma lounging on the sofa with his stupid game, but all she was met with was darkness and the odd sound of a car as it screeched passed. Akiko grinned, finally, Karma had learned his lesson not to invade her house when he wasn't invited she could have a peaceful evening without him for once. Grabbing some leftover food, Akiko heated it up and once it was done she set it on the table. She ate in silence, and after a while, it was starting to bug her.

Akiko hadn't realised it but having Karma around her house made it less lonely and livelier, she was starting to miss him right now. Finishing up her dinner, she looked at her phone to see if the red-haired boy had messaged her. There were a few messages there, but nothing from him. Frowning Akiko decided to clean up and get ready for bed there was no point in worrying too much about it Karma was probably asleep.

* * *

**So Chapter 19 done! More of a filler chapter really, and some more Hayato! Anyway I wanna thank everyone who's read this far, if you enjoyed  
this chapter feel free to leave a like it means a lot. Thank you again**

**Winter out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter 20! Please don't hate me! *Here have a cookie*  
Honestly I'm sorry everyone, I've been super busy with work lately and haven't found the time to write this, but now I have and it's finally here thank you to everyone who stuck around and has read, liked, followed and commented on this you guys are amazing.  
**

**Reviews:**

**Shiranai Atsune- I super happy to hear that you love this still even though updates can be pretty slow! I hope you continue to enjoy what's to  
come! Thank you.**

**Guest- Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Akiko didn't like this one bit; the brunette girl sat on the stairs outside watching as the class fussed over their supposedly new teacher. Takaoka Akira didn't exactly give Akiko a good impression, sure he seemed nice while interacting with everyone, but something was off about him. Unfortunately, Akiko couldn't place her finger on what was wrong, so instead, she opted to sit away from the class and study this new guy.

The large guy had strode onto the school field about ten minutes ago, he was carrying countless bags with him, which varied in colour and size. Akiko first noted that he was a large being, no he wasn't fat, he just had an excess amount of muscle. He made his way over to the class a bright smile upon his round face. As for the bags he was carrying, they were chock full of delicious cakes and sweets. Akiko couldn't tell if he was trying to bribe them or was just a genuinely nice guy.

For some reason Akiko couldn't shift the horrible feeling in her stomach, this guy just screamed bad news to her. There was no way a stranger would come up to the end class bringing them tones off treats out of the kindness of his heart; the chairman wouldn't even allow it. Akiko frowned in confusion as she studied this Takaoka guy, she chewed unconsciously on her bottom lip as she thought more into what his devious plans could be. That's when it dawned upon her, something about his guy kinda reminded Akiko of her father. One minute he was all sweet and caring then the next he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Akiko would always see it when she was younger, the way he treated lower members of his company, heck even the way he treated her when she did something wrong. If what she assumed was correct; then this guy was trouble indeed, and they had yet to awaken the beast lurking behind his mask.

Akiko let out a small sigh, maybe she just coming up with nonsense in her mind. What if this guy was alright and she was making him sound like an awful human being. No, her gut feelings had never let her down before. One thing that was bugging her, however, was Mr Karasuma. Glancing over she spotted him watching Takaoka with the same look he gave everyone, but something in his eyes betrayed his outer shell. Was it a flicker of worry which passed across his face or was Akiko imagining it? Turning away, she pondered on one thought, why was Mr Karasuma no longer teaching them? He was a great teacher in Akiko's eyes. Everyone loved him and got along with him well, especially Kurahashi. So, why would he suddenly stop teaching them? Was the ministry of defence cooking up some evil plot?

Takaoka observed the students before his eyes landed on Akiko who was excluding herself. When their eyes met, Akiko felt her body go rigid something in them seemed cold. He waved her over, but Akiko refused to budge, there was no way she was being bribed by sweets, no matter how good they looked. It wasn't just Akiko who removed herself from the class, sat next to her was Karma who looked bored. The red-haired boy was yet to say a word since Takaoka arrived, it made Akiko wonder if he was observing this guy too. Then again, she never knew what went on inside Karma's head.

Once all the cakes had been passed around, Takaoka decided to play some sports with everyone. Of course, they all agreed and joined in because his bribes worked wonders. He'd claimed that they were all family and it was just his way of getting acquainted with everyone. Akiko found herself snorting at his words, no family member she knew was this clingy. Then again, her parents never showed much affection to her, so maybe she was being biased.

"You not joining in?" Karma finally spoke. His words startled Akiko, who was getting used to the silence between the two.

Glancing back to him, she shook her head. "No way, I don't trust this guy one bit. He's just…" Akiko didn't know how to put it. This Takaoka was an anomaly; she couldn't tell how he was feeling at all.

"If he's teaching our classes from now on, I'm not coming," Karma stated.

Akiko snorted, "no surprise there. You don't come even when Mr Karasuma teaches."

Karma shot her a glare, but Akiko was too busy observing the game of football to notice his glares. It was strange, recently the two hadn't been spending as much time together, it was like they were drifting apart again, and Akiko didn't know why. A week had passed by and not once did Karma invade her house; it was bliss but also lonely. Akiko wasn't sure if she did something to upset him, and anytime she asked why he'd give her a blank stare before walking off with Nagisa or Okuda. Akiko did find herself becoming a little jealous that he was spending more time with those two and not herself, but she tried her best not to let it show. She didn't want him hating her again.

"You want to skip with me?" He asks.

"Nah I'm good. I don't need to get into any more trouble with my parents. Just the other day mother threatened to drag me home, and that was for skipping the school assembly. I like living alone I don't want to go back. Now hush I'm studying!" Akiko spoke, her eyes never leaving the school field.

Once again, Akiko missed the look Karma had given her, and it wasn't long before her mind began to wander once again. She thought about the previous week and tried figuring out why he stopped acting like himself around her. Akiko hated to admit it, but she was starting to miss the constant teasing and odd flirtatious remarks. Most of all she missed his company, she wanted to hang around with him again, and chat with him. But she found herself unable to get the message across, why she was starting to act shy around him she didn't know.

Akiko was not looking forward to PE the next day; she found herself sluggishly following behind her classmates. Each of them seemed excited, chatter about how amazing Takaoka was filled her ears, forcing Akiko to roll her eyes. He had them wrapped around his finger already. The first few minutes seemed normal, and she found herself wondering if she was mistaken about him.

"Okay dokie class, from now on I'm your new PE teacher." He flashed them all a bright grin.

"What happened to Mr Karasuma?" Akiko asked. She didn't bother raising a hand. Takaoka whipped around and for a second Akiko saw a flash of something in his eyes. Anger perhaps?

"Mr Karasuma is a busy man, and teaching you kids only slows down his chances of killing your teacher. Also, students will raise their hands in my class." He chuckled. Akiko frowned, he made it out like they were a burden on Mr Karasuma. "Don't you worry you're pretty little heads though, my training will be just as affected as Mr Karasuma's."

Takaoka handed out a piece of paper to everyone, claiming it to be their new timetable. Akiko took a moment to gaze over the sheet before her mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was this? The contents of the paper were horrifying; they'd be training until nine at night. Not to mention they only had classes until 11:50, how were they meant to study or even eat lunch? Akiko shot a glare up to Takaoka, and there it was, the monster was slowly beginning to show it's true colours.

"Of course I got consent from the chairman, so you have no choice but to follow this new timetable," Takaoka stated.

Akiko scoffed, of course, that idiot would be fine with them training until nine at night. Anything to keep them from getting into the top spots when the next exams roll around. Takaoka turned to the brunette who was still glaring at him, she was about to object and tell him how rubbish this all was, but Maehara beat her to it.

"We don't even have any time to study! There's no way we can follow this timetable the chairman knew this so of course, he agreed to it." Maehara was cut off when Takaoka grabbed him and sent a knee straight into his gut. Maehara collapsed gagging and vomiting as bile made its way up. He clutched his stomach in pain. Akiko watched horrified; how dare he harm someone. Glancing back to Takaoka, a dark glint shone in his eyes, and a painfully fake smile had spread across his face. This guy was crazy.

"There's no such thing as can't, in this class there's only try. And as your father, you have to follow this new timetable. You have to do as I say, no matter what."

Akiko felt sick, in that split second his true colours shone through, and Akiko was right. This guy was a psychopath, he'd do whatever it take for others to follow him, even if that meant brute force. It was painfully obvious that they weren't human to him, just tools which he can control however he wanted. No father should get away with bringing harm to their children.

"Alrighty then!" His previous bright fake smile replaced the more sinister looking one. "Let's do three sets of one hundred squats." He clapped his hands together. Akiko found herself not budging she wasn't doing anything for a horrible person like him. "If you want to quit, go ahead. Just know this, I can arrange for you to be replaced." A smirked washed across his face, and Akiko found herself growling in annoying. This guy was starting to get on her last nerves now.

Akiko still didn't move from her spot on the ground; she could see the terror on her classmate's faces. Their so-called father was injecting fear into everyone; this was not what a father does. Takaoka moved forward and circled them much like a predator would do. He was the predator, and they were his prey. "I didn't want to do this to you guys. You're family, after all." He grabbed ahold of both Mimura and Kanzaki. The two were frozen in terror, pushing Mimura away Takaoka began patting Kanzaki on the head. Akiko glared at the guy he needed to get his hands off her friends.

Akiko saw the glint in Kanzaki's eyes change, she confidently glanced up at Takaoka and with a bright smile, she spoke. "I want Mr Karasuma back as our teacher."

It was a like a bomb went on inside Takaoka, and a second after those words left Kanzaki's mouth a single swipe from Takaoka's hand sent the girl flying. Kanzaki felt to the ground with a thud, Akiko wondered if she was unconscious. Sugino, Kayano and Nagisa rushed over to the fallen girl making sure she was at least alive.

Takaoka smirked down at the rest of the class. "What's wrong? I don't take no for an answer. If you have a problem with me then let's exchange fists, I know I'm already better than you kids."

Something in Akiko's mind snapped, and before she could stop herself, she rose to her feet. Her eyes never left Takaoka, who was wildly showing them his fighting moves. "Get out of this class, you're not welcome here." Akiko took a few steps forward.

"Oh, another rebellious child." Takaoka grinned wildly before turning around. The crazed look on his face made Akiko stop in her place. Was she scared, yes? But this guy needed to go now. He was a bully, and Akiko hated bullies.

"Stop with this stupid fatherly act I'm sick and tired of hearing it." She spat. Akiko's green eyes never left Takaoka's crazy ones. He cracked his knuckles together in attempts to scare her off, but Akiko wasn't about to back down now, she had too much pride for that. "My father maybe is an ass, but he can teach you a thing or two about being one. Then again you're lacking all fatherly instincts in that simple-minded brain of yours. I highly suggest you leave because you're certainly not wanted around here."

"Are you threatening me girl?" Takaoka's cold voice reached Akiko's ears. A small shiver raced through her body, as her adrenalin began pumping. "If you back off now, I'll forgive you."

"No, I don't need forgiveness from the likes of you, I don't need anything from you." Akiko raised her voice. "I want you to leave."

"Alright, I'll leave under one condition." He smirked widely. "You have to beat me in a fight."

Akiko glared at the guy ignoring any pleas for her to stop. This was probably going to be the stupidest thing she's ever done, but she wanted to prove her point. "Fine, but when I win, you better leave."

Takaoka smirked victoriously. While Akiko silently tried to stop herself from visibly shaking, if Karma could see her now he'd wouldn't be happy. Taking a deep breath she prepared for this fight, she was going to win for her friends. Everything was eerily silent as everyone waited to see who would be the first to move.

Takaoka was the first to move, he charged forwards and once close enough he rapidly swung his fists trying to hit Akiko. Akiko, on the other hand, managed to dodge several of his attacks before one landed on her shoulder, making the brunette stumble backwards in shock. Pain shot through her shoulder blade and she wondered for a second if it was broken or not. Unfortunately, Akiko didn't have time to check herself over, as once again, Takaoka was rushing towards her. Unable to land a hit on him, Akiko set for dodging his attacks, she knew if he caught her that would be the end.

Swiping a leg out Takaoka tripped Akiko, who went tumbling down to the ground. She let out a grunt as the impact winded her. Takaoka towed over her and grabbed her by the front of her gym clothes. Panic filled Akiko's body, and instinctively she bent her head down and bit into Takaoka's wrist. Takaoka howled in pain and shook the girl off, once she was free from his grip, Akiko took a moment to straighten her clothes out and regain her defensive form. Takaoka glared down at his wrist where a human-size bite wound was now imbedded, that same glare was sent straight back at Akiko who only smirked in satisfaction.

Akiko stood shocked as Takaoka pulled out a knife. The gleaming metal shone in the sunlight and mocked Akiko from where she stood. Taking a big gulp, she could hear Mr Karasuma protesting in the background, but his cries soon faded when Takaoka rushed forward. Akiko quickly backed up, before managing to pivot on one foot and kick out with another. The blow landed on his wrist with the bite mark, it must have still been painful because Takaoka yelped and dropped the knife. Akiko took that moment to kick the object away hopefully, he wouldn't be able to get it any time soon. Takaoka spitefully looked between herself and the knife, if he wanted it he'd have to go through her first.

Takaoka tried rushing past Akiko, but the brunette managed to land another hit in his back this time. Takaoka crumpled to the ground, he trashed out and grabbed ahold of Akiko's arm pulling her down. Before she could join him in the dirt, Takaoka harshly kicked his foot into her abdomen. Letting her go Akiko fell to the ground, a slight whimper of pain made it past her lips. A nauseous feeling stirred in her stomach, but Akiko gulped back any vomit and bile rising to her mouth. She would not give him that satisfaction. Once he was on his feet Takaoka aimed for Akiko's head, but she rolled away before he could kick it. She kept rolling as Takaoka tried to squish her like a bug, finally, she shakily got to her legs, her stomach still churning.

Suddenly another fist come flying at Akiko, she managed to dodge it, but a stinging sensation cut into her cheek. Wincing, she brought a hand up only to brush over the crimson liquid now rolling down her cheek. Glancing away for a split second she realised the knife she kicked away was gone, and now in the hands of Takaoka once again. A deep crazy laugh rumbled in the back of his throat.

He lurched the dagger at Akiko once again, but she managed to dodge it. After a while, one of his blows managed to sliced her arm, cutting both the skin and cloth. Grabbing her arm, blood spurted out from the deep cut. Seeing she was wide open Takaoka kicked Akiko's legs out from under her, and once again she went down like a sack of potatoes. Akiko hissed in pain as her head smacked into the dusty ground.

The knife came hurling towards Akiko who moved just before it was stabbed into the ground where she once layed. Her body screamed in pain, and more blood spurted from her arm, her once blue sleeve had now been dyed a dark red colour. Akiko kept this up for another few minutes before she started to grow tired, Takaoka, on the other hand, was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Due to her slow reflexes, Takaoka grabbed ahold of her arm and pressed harshly on her knife wound. Akiko screamed out in pain, and tears sprung to her eyes, but she wouldn't cry for him. Takaoka pulled the brunette up by her arm; before flinging her across the ground once again. Tiny pebble and sand grains scrapped at her bearskin. Akiko's head was pounding, and her vision became a little blurry.

"Are you ready to admit defeat"? Takaoka grinned.

Akiko raised her body into a sitting position, she was tired, and her body screamed at her to stop. She clutched her arm tighter, attempting to stop the bleeding. The wound on her cheek stung like mad. She bit her lip as she glared once more at Takaoka, she wasn't about to admit defeat here. But something stopped her from speaking, and that something was the promise she made with Karma. His words echoed in her head, and she was sure he'd go mental seeing her put her life on line, but it was for her friends. She wasn't about to let this man get away with harming anyone. "No, not yet I still have fight left in me. So, come at me with everything you've got."

Takaoka smirked wider, and Akiko was sure if it got any bigger his cheekbones would burst through his skin. Scrambling to her feet, Akiko rushed forward and crashed straight into Takaoka, the force of her body crashing into his caused the guy to topple down. Scrambling around she placed her knee into his throat, making him choke out for air, grabbing the knife she aimed the pointed end at his skull. Glaring down at him, Akiko saw his eyes wide with shock. His arms shook as he was frozen at the knifes touch, or maybe he was suffocating Akiko didn't know or care at the moment.

The class was silent, not even Mr Karasuma or Korosensei came over to stop her, but Akiko knew if she went any further Korosensei would stop her. Loosening her grip on the knife there was no way she could kill someone; she wasn't that kind of person. Takaoka must have sensed her hesitation because the next thing she knew he grabbed ahold of her shirt and flung her off. Akiko hit the ground and felt a crack in her shoulder, whimpering in pain she didn't move. She couldn't move, everything felt like it was on fire and her vision quickly began blurring. Even when Takaoka rose to his feet and kicked her in the side she didn't move. She was tired, and she couldn't fight it, closing her eyes everything blacked out and the last thing she remembered was Mr Karasuma stepping between herself and Takaoka.

Akiko quickly awoke, glancing around she took note of the room she was in. So she wasn't dead, sitting up vast amounts of pain shot through her body, making her wince once again. She took note of the room and realised she was in her room? Looking around her green eyes fell upon Korosensei who silently panicked in the corner.

"Ummm Korosensei are you ok?" Akiko asked, her voice was all scratchy and it hurt to even talk.

The yellow octopus whipped his head around. "Oh, Akiko! Your alight, thank god. I was scared to phone your parents, who know what they would have thought about me. A teacher that let's harm come to his students, I'm awful." He sobbed.

"You didn't call them right?" Akiko asked slightly panicked. Korosensei shook he head, making Akiko settle down a little. She moved slightly to pat one of his tentacles. "It's ok Korosensei, it was my choice even if I failed badly, I just wanted to protect my friends," Akiko mumbled.

"I know, I thought you were very admirable Akiko. You showed bravery and courage, and I'm proud of you. However, you put your life on the line, something I can't agree with, you must cherish it Akiko." A single tentacle came to rest on her head.

Akiko was unable to meet her teacher's eyes and remained gazing at her blanket. "I'm sorry." She finally muttered. "Did Takaoka leave?" She mustered up the courage to ask about the guy.

"He did, Nagisa defeated him," Korosensei explained. Akiko felt a little downcast, Nagisa took him down where she couldn't even land more than five hits. "Rest Akiko, I must return to class. Feel free to call if you need any help." He said before zooming out of the window.

Akiko let out a long sigh and fell back into her bed. She was so pathetic she couldn't do anything right; she couldn't even protect her friends. Blinking her eyes; warm salty tears began forming before slowly spilling over her eyelids.

Later that afternoon, Akiko was jolted awake when her bedroom door was slammed open. Shooting up in bed she glared dangerously at none other than Karma. The red-hair glared just as harshly back and after a second Akiko found herself breaking the eye contact. It was obvious he was pissed off with her.

"What do you want?" She managed to mumble out.

"What the hell Akiko, Nagisa told me what happened, are you stupid?" He seethed from the doorway.

Akiko scoffed, before glaring right back at him. "Well excuse me for defending my friends, where were you? That's right skipping class. Maybe if you were there, then you'd understand." She shot back.

"I told you to skip with me."

"And I'm glad I didn't, I'm glad about what I did. I may have messed everything up, but at least I defend my friends. That's more than what you did." Akiko glared at Karma who stood shocked for a second. A moment later his scowl returned, and he rushed over to Akiko, pinning her to the headboard.

His mercury orbs gazed into her green ones. "I told you to value your life more, your important to me Akiko." He took on a softer tone.

Akiko frowned before turning away, "why? it's not like I'm worth it. So, please, just leave me alone."

Karma scoffed and forced Akiko to gaze back at him. "Of course you are, honestly; Akiko you don't know just how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you again, so please, I beg you to start thinking more about yourself."

"I'm sorry," Akiko finally whispered.

Before pulling away, Karma did the unexpected and kissed Akiko on her forehead shocking the brunette. He pulled, away and smirked down at her blushing face, Akiko didn't know what to think why the hell was he kissing her forehead. "I'm going to make dinner." He said before walking out.

Akiko watched him leave her face still bright red. Silently watching the door, Akiko pondered on the kiss. Did Karma like her more than friends or was she imagining that as well?

* * *

**All done! I hope the fight wasn't too terrible to read. Anyway thank you everyone who's read up to this point hopefully the next chapter won't  
take me too long to write. Remember to feel free to leave a like or comment, it mean a lot to me. Thank you again for reading this.**

**Winter out! **


End file.
